Tied Up
by Yunu101
Summary: Bubbles is a 17-year-old who keeps to herself, but three different types of men come into her life and change it. It’s a little hard when her twin brother won’t let her have her freedom. Which one of the three will win her heart?
1. Intro (05-14 09:15:33)

Butch, a teenager who has all the time in the world, but he doesn't use it wisely and go to school to get his work done and instead he uses his time on **sex**. He lives with his younger sister and mother who is the owner of a daycare. He has two friends that are like his brothers, Brick and Boomer. Brick, the asshole of the trio. Even though he's not really the best person, he makes sure his family has everything straight. He lives with his grandmother, who has raised him since he was as young as four, and his cousin. Sadly, his grandmother has fallen sick and he has to take care of her when he's at home. He's had to do crazy things for money that he isn't proud of, but if he didn't him then his grandmother wouldn't be able to survive. Lastly, Boomer, he just really doesn't care. What he says, looks like, wears, or does. None of that matters. He cares about the people in his life, but anything else is nothing to him. He's secretly fighting for his life and his girlfriend and his sister are the only people who know.

"Goddamn, it fuckin' stink in here!" Boomer yelled, coming into Butch's room.

"Yeah, I just had sex with your bitch, " Butch replied as he typed away on his phone. The sex part was right at least.

"I wish she would have sex wit' you so I can choke the mess out of her, " the blonde scoffed. Butch just laughed in response.

"Who let you in?" he asked.

"Yo' mom."

"And why are you here?" Boomer uses his shirt to cover his nose because Butch's room really smelt terrible.

"Cuz' I rather be here than at my house wit' my parents, they havin' sex in the bathroom, the kitchen, everywhere. I ain't trynna be in there while they doin' that shit, " he explained.

"Just put some headphones in and tune that shit out, " Butch shrugged.

"It don't work, trust me." A second later Boomer left the room and came back with candles and air freshener. He lit the candles and places them anywhere and everywhere. Then he started spraying the room until it was foggy. Butch didn't notice until he inhaled the spray, making him cough.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he coughed out.

"No bitch, I'm trynna save my nose hairs." Butch got under his blanket and continued to cough. "I know yo' mom don't just let you bring girls in here, " Boomer stated.

"I do whatever I want."

"If you was my kid, I'd beat yo' ass."

So, fast-forward to the next day. It was a Saturday afternoon and instead of Boomer being at Butch's house, Butch was over Boomer's house. Brick even decided to come over and join. They were in Boomer's room, which was actually the basement, just watching American Dad.

Out of nowhere, they heard someone coming down the steps.

"Boomer, Mom wanted me to ask what you and your friends want to eat for dinner, " his sister's soft voice spoke. All the boys turned their heads to look at her. Since she had recently cut her hair, it was in a small ponytail. Butch was staring her down and taking in her features. Her long curly eyelashes, perfectly plump lips, and bright icy blue eyes. If she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, he'd be able to see her body better.

Brick noticed Butch's staring and nudged him with his elbow. "What?" Butch mouths. Brick shakes his head and rolled his eyes.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll tell her to get you guys nothing."

"Calm down, what do you want?" Boomer asked Brick and Butch.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'd take a happy meal from Mc—."

"Brick. shut the fuck up. McDonald's ain't even real food, " Boomer stated cutting Brick off.

"Bitch, let me die sooner."

"I'll take... you, " Butch said, making everyone pause.

"I'll beat yo' ass!" Boomer declared. "My sister don't want to catch whatever diseases you got."

"I don't have diseases dickhead and you don't know if she doesn't want to sleep with me, " he smirked.

"I know her more than you do, so I know she definitely don't want whatever you got."

Then, they argued some more about whether Boomer's sister wanted to have sex with Butch or not. Brick went back to watching tv and ignoring them and Boomer's sister got impatient and went back upstairs. No one except for Brick noticed. Their argument stopped when Boomer's girlfriend called his phone.

"Whatchu' want babe?" Boomer asked.

"You can't just answer the phone in the middle of an argument, " Butch growled. Boomer held up his middle finger and covered his other ear. Butch looked around and noticed the other blonde was gone. "Where'd the fuck she go?"

"She literally left ten minutes ago, " Brick answered. "And now we might not get food."

"Well, since Boomer wants to be a fucking cockblocker, I have to go find her."

"Touch my damn sister, and I'll fuckin' kill you, " Boomer whispered. "I wasn't talkin' to you, mind yo' business."

While he was distracted, Butch snuck upstairs. Lucky for him, Boomer's sister was just sitting at the kitchen table on her phone.

"Bubbles, " he called.

"Oh God, " she said under her breath. "Unless you're up here to tell me what you guys want to eat, I don't care."

"Harsh." Bubbles sighed and moved to get up. "Sit down."

"Um, no, " she said with a slight laugh. Bubbles was surprised he even said that, but it amused her that he did.

"You either obey or—."

"Obey?" She blurted looking at Butch like he was crazy.

"Something that you should probably learn, " he shrugged.

"And you're supposed to be the one teaching me?"

"I'll teach you everything I know." Bubbles rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Only if you want to though."

"Butch, I swear to fuckin' God, " Boomer cursed as he stomped his way up the steps. "Why you even botherin' her?" Boomer stood behind his sister, giving Butch a cold look. "She don't want yo' ass."

Butch shrugged with a sly smirk on his face. "Can't blame me for trying, your sister—."

"Watch yo' mouth."

"Can someone please just tell me what you guys want to eat?" Bubbles said.

"I already said what I want." Butch winked at Bubbles and licked his lips.

"Horny ass, just tell her to get Chinese food or somethin', " Boomer finally said.

"Whatever, " she mumbled. Bubbles texted her mother and went upstairs to her room. Now Butch and Boomer were alone, Boomer still had the same expression on, giving Butch a death glare. Butch also had the same expression on, a sly smirk.

"You must wanna get stabbed, " Boomer spat.

"Heart wants what it wants." That was a lie, his heart wasn't in it at all.

"Bitch no, yo' dick wants what it wants. You don't care 'bout her, just want her for pussy. Somethin' you can get from Brick's cousin or any other thot at school, " he explained. "Got no fuckin' limits. My fuckin' sister and shit." They went back downstairs and Boomer mumbled some insulting things towards Butch.

"Sooo, am I gettin' my happy meal or not?" Brick asked. Boomer threw his phone at Brick's head, but Brick ducked in time. "It was just a question damn."

"You know yo' ass ain't gettin' no happy meal."

"Well, I'm going to make a sandwich, " Brick sighed.

"We gettin' Chinese food, so no you not, " Boomer said as he sat back down in his spot. Butch sat back down as well and Brick just looked around as boredom started corrupting him.

"Hey, let's do something I'm bored, " he stated.

"Let's play never have I ever, " Butch suggested.

"I'll go ask Bubbles if she wants to play, " Brick blurted, he ran up the steps to get Bubbles before Boomer could protest and yell 'Hell no!'.

"I'ma get the drinks, I guess."

Meanwhile, with Bubbles. She was completing her four-page essay for school that was due on Monday. She was interrupted when someone just walked in her room and plopped down right next to her on her bed.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked. Bubbles looked next to her to see the red-head.

"Schoolwork, " Bubbles answered.

"How about you fuck that anddd come play a game of never have I ever with me, your ugly ass brother, and that goblin bitch?" Brick offers.

"Mm, tempting, " she sarcastically said.

"I'll protect you from the goblin bitch, " he added.

"I don't need protection, thanks." She's already been trying to prove to Boomer that she doesn't need protection from him, so why should she want Brick's?

"Bitch, Butch gon' get your ass when you least expect, so take the help. He'll snatch you up and then start—."

"Ugh, you sound like my brother, " Bubbles scoffs. Brick frowned and then an idea popped into his head. So, he got up and walked directly behind her. She thought he was leaving, but she'll soon realize that he didn't. Brick grabs ahold of one of her ankles and started pulling her off the bed. Bubbles let out a gasp and turned her head to see the smile on his face. "Brick, what the fuck!"

He just laughs at her. Bubbles gripped her blanket and whatever she could get ahold of to keep her body on the bed. "That's the first time I've heard you say that word."

"I'm going to cuss you out if you don't stop!" Bubbles turned around and tried to kick him, but Brick grabbed that foot and pulled that one as well. "Okay, I'll play the game with you guys!" she gave in. He let go and raised his arms in the air, proud of his victory.

"Well then, get that ass up and let's go."

Bubbles took a quick deep breath and got up to follow Brick into the basement/Boomer's room.

"The fuck was ya'll doin' up there, yellin' and shit?" Boomer asked.

"He dragged me out of bed, " his sister stated.

"You went into her room?" Brick scratched the back of his neck and gave Boomer a nervous smile. Bubbles rolls her eyes at Boomer being over protective, again. "All yo' ass had to do was knock."

"Well if I just knocked, she wouldn't be here right now, " Brick explained.

"WELLL, what if she had no fuckin' clothes on?" Boomer was pressing the conversation more than it needed to be.

"Then I'd call you, but since I had all my clothes on everything is fine, " Bubbles blurted, answering his question.

"Can we like play the game now?" Butch questioned.

"Yes!" Brick yelled, the excitement was getting to him already. He sat down and Bubbles sat down next to Boomer. There was really no other place to sit because if she had sat anywhere else other than by her brother, he'd have a fit. "Alright, pour that shit up." Brick said holding up a plastic cup.

So they started the game, it was light at first but then Brick wanted to take it up a notch. Plus it gave him chances to punish Butch.

"Never have I ever wanted to sleep with Boomer's sister, " he stated. Then all eyes were on Butch.

"Oh my fu—."

"You gotta drink Butch, " Brick teased.

"Yeah I know, " he scoffed. Butch drunk from his cup. So now it was his turn. He looked at Bubbles and thought about the thing he wanted to know about her. "Never have I ever lost my virginity." Everyone drunk from there cup, but when Boomer noticed that Bubbles did he looked at her.

"Too fuckin' who?" he asked.

"None of your business, " Bubbles replied.

"I mean if you haven't lost it yet by now then like what the fuck, so I don't see the problem with her losing it, " Brick intervened.

"Thank you, at least someone isn't mad at me."

"I'm not mad, got all the approval from me babe, " Butch had to say.

"Don't fuckin' call her that, " Boomer demanded. He turned his attention back to Bubbles, "So how many times have you had sex then?"

"Only twice, it's not even a big deal. You lost yours when we were 14!"

"14?" Brick questioned.

"This has nothin' to do wit' me, " he defended. "Who'd you lose your shit too?" Bubbles looked down away from her brother's matching eyes.

"If I tell you, don't kill him. It was my idea, " Bubbles started.

"Depends who it is."

"No, you have to promise that you won't." At first, he growled, but then he sighed and crossed his arms. That let her know his answer. "It was Ace, " she mumbled.

"Oh shit, " Brick whispered. Butch almost started laughing, but seeing Boomer's expression stopped him.

"The fuckin' 20-year-old piece of shit who got held back 3 times?!" he yelled.

"Okay, he's not even that bad, " Bubbles said under her breath.

"That shits illegal."

"It wasn't when he was 17," she shot back.

"Three year's ag—. We were 14."

"No, we just turned 15 and he was still 17. So it was very legal, " Bubbles explains. Boomer was still mad even though nothing was illegal about it.

"This game is over, " he mumbles before getting up. Boomer went upstairs to the first room he had and they could hear him slamming the door.

"Welp, back to boredom, " Brick sighed.

"Just because Boomer says it's over doesn't mean it's over." Butch's eyes were right on Bubbles. "

"Wait, no how about another game?" Brick suggested, trying his best to help Bubbles.

_He wasn't helping_

"Truth or dare?"

"No."

"Too late, Bubbles truth or dare?"

"I dare you to say dare, " Brick attempted to whisper to Bubbles. Guess he wasn't helping her out anymore

"Umm." She wasn't really hiding anything since they just played never have I ever, but Butch and a dare? "Ok, dare, " Bubbles shrugged.

"Kiss me." It was more like an order. His dominant side was already taking control of him. "Like now."

"You don't have to rush me, " she rolled her eyes.

"Obey." Butch stood up over her, then she stood up. He caged her head in between his hands and kissed her. They started slowly, but then kissed her rougher. Bubbles found it weird and kinda uncomfortable.

"This is how it starts huh?" Brick said.

Butch ran his left hand down her body, feeling the shape of it. Bubbles grabbed his hand, but he wrapped his other around her neck. That made her pull away and push him. Butch stopped but didn't let go of her neck.

"My offer still stands, " he whispered into her ear.

"Alright, it's Bubbles turn. Please pick me, " Brick begged. Both of them sat back down in their spots to resume the game.

"Brick, truth or dare?" Bubbles sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... tell my brother you want to have sex with him."

"Finally, something interesting." This probably won't end well.

They all made their way upstairs and Butch and Bubbles stayed at the end of the steps as Brick went up to knock on the door Boomer was behind.

"What yo' ass want?" Boomer rudely asked.

"You, " Brick stated.

"Bitch what?"

"I want you inside of me, " Brick explained."

Butch put his hand over his mouth and held back from laughing. Bubbles gagged.

"Fuck you just say?"

"I ain't flexible but I'd try for you y'know, so like I won't want anything after that. I just want you to drop that shit inside m—."

"How much have you been fuckin' drinkin' like how intoxicated do you gotta be to come to me sayin' this shit? Get the fuck outta my face, " Boomer scoffed. He didn't want to hear any more of that.

"Wait bu—. Ahh shit, he got a knife. I quit guys!"

"I should've fuckin' known, Bubbles get back to your essay. You don't have time for this!" he yelled at her.

"Well, this was fun but I have work to get back to, " she said in a low tone.

"Have you thought about it?" Bubbles knew what he was asking, and the truth is she hasn't even thought one bit about. She doesn't even know what to say to that kind of thing. "How about we do light shit for a week and you decide at the end if you want to continue and take it next level?"

"And why do you want this to happen?" she asked back.

"Because I have a target, " Butch replied. That target was her, obviously.

"Alright, fine but only because you probably won't leave me alone if I say no." Butch smirked and winked at her. She just awkwardly smiled and started walking up the steps.

"I didn't say you could leave, " he spoke. Bubbles stopped walking and turned around, a confused expression on her face. "Ask."

"Can I go upstairs?" her tone was even off. The tone of a confused person.

"It's may I, " Butch corrected.

"May I go upstairs?" she rephrased. "...Please?"

"Hmm, I'll ignore the slip-up, but yeah."

"Whatever, " Bubbles mumbled. Butch heard her and would make sure he remembered until the next time they were anywhere out of Boomer's sight.

As Bubbles walked past Brick and Boomer, she looked to see what they were doing. Brick was just showing Boomer something in his phone. Boomer sensed his sister and looked down at her.

"Get that shit done before I beat yo' ass, " he harshly ordered.

"You can't put your hands on me, " Bubbles replied.

"Bitch I might be straight but these hands are bisexual, get the fuckin' work done." She frowned at her controlling five minute older brother. He was really only looking out for her, one of them had to succeed and Boomer would make sure of that. She'll thank him later. Bubbles just rolled her eyes then went into her room, slamming the door shut. Brick was too busy on his phone to follow the conversation, but when that door slammed his shoulders rose into stiffness. "Where's the other one?" Boomer asked Brick.

"That green-eyed mu'fucka?" Boomer shrugged and nodded his head at the same time. "He was with your sssss—. I mean, he was by the steps last time I checked." Brick had a hand on his chest and took deep breaths. He almost got Bubbles in trouble.

Butch was listening and took it as a cue to walk up the steps. "The fuck was you?" Boomer asked.

"Wherever he just told you I was."

Boomer rolls his blue eyes and walks back into the room. It's where he keeps everything that holds value to him.

"You still come in here?" Butch walked in behind Boomer, passing Brick.

"I prefer this room most of the time." The room had no windows and was lit with dark blue lights, a small bed against the wall, no tv, and a closet on the wall opposite of his bed.

"This rooms depressing, " Butch whispered.

"To you."

They stayed in that room until Boomer's mom came home with the food. Only one problem, Bubbles. They waited twenty minutes for her to come downstairs. Brick was starting to get impatient, but every time he'd try and sneak a shrimp roll Boomer would catch him in the act and tell him to 'put that shit back'.

"Boomer, please. I'm hungry, I'll do whatever you want, " Brick begged.

"We don't eat until she's here, " he coldly stated.

"Bitch, I'll suck dick for a shrimp roll. Just one, pleaaase." Boomer's mom almost choked on the wine she was drinking and his dad scrunched his face up, the same way Bubbles does.

"Shut the hell up, " Boomer ordered.

"Boomer, why don't you go and get Bubbles?" his mother suggested, trying not to laugh. Boomer shrugged and got up to get his sister.

First, he knocked on the door to make his presence known. "Bubbles?" he called. She didn't answer. "It would be nice if you'd reply." Boomer started frowning when she still continued to not answer. "Brick's hungry and he's getting desperate." Still no reply. He just opens the door, not caring anymore. His eyes landed on his sleeping sister. She was curled up in a ball, her hair sticking to her face, breathing softly, while her arms were wrapped around a small stuffed octopus. Boomer's agitated expression dropped from his face. Her laptop was wide open, he walked over to her and carefully picked it up. Boomer counted the pages and surprisingly it was six. It made him proud but also disappointed. He wasn't disappointed in Bubbles, he was disappointed in himself. Boomer made sure everything was saved and then put the laptop on her desk. Then, he sat down on the bed, next to Bubbles. He pushed the hair out of her face and sighed. "I push you too hard, don't I?" He knew she wasn't going to answer. "I do." Boomer looked down at the stuffed octopus and kinda smiled. He won it for her at a carnival when they were six. It took him at least twenty tries. Bubbles told him it was okay to stop after his fifth try, but Boomer was determined to win it for her. He spent all of the money his parents gave him for it.

_He should wake her up, right?_

Boomer got up to turn around and crouch down in front of her. His left hand came up to tickle the spot on her neck under her ear. Bubbles face turned into a frown as she started to wake up. She knew who was disturbing her sleep.

"Boomer, stop, " she mumbled. Boomer did not stop, he only tickled her more. "Boomer." Bubbles opened her eyes and saw a smiling Boomer. It wasn't a full smile, only one of the corners of his lips was curving up. It was still a smile though. She put her hand on the one that was attacking her and he stopped. "Why are you smiling?" Bubbles turned the other way grabbed a pillow, pulling it under her head. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

"Did you go back to sleep?" Boomer questioned. Since she didn't answer him, he knew Bubbles did. "Bubbles." Just calling her name was obviously not working. "I ain't lettin' you go to sleep without eatin'." Boomer softly gripped her shoulder and shook his sister back and forth.

"Leave me al—." Wow, she still fell right back to sleep. He shook her more, "I'm awake, " she declares.

"Then, let's go. Everyone's waiting." He walked out of the room, thinking Bubbles would be behind him but as soon as he reached the steps he turned around and waited for two seconds. Boomer went back into her room to see her still in the same position. Well not really, her body was turned back around. "Get yo' ass up, come on." Boomer grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Bubbles groaned and tried laying back down.

"Boomer, " she whined.

"You gotta eat, get on my back."

Bubbles lazily stood up on her bed and Boomer turned around. She wrapped her arms around his back and then let her legs wrap around his waist. On their way down the steps, Bubbles fell back to sleep again. Boomer growled at his tired twin, cursing her for falling asleep.

"Should've known, she was asleep, " their mother stated. Bubbles and Boomer's mother had blonde hair and light brown eyes. Bubbles got most of her features from her, the face structure, the body shape. She looked young for a thirty-eight-year-old woman.

"And she still is, " their father added. He had dirty blonde hair, the lightest blue eyes, perfectly shaped jawline, and thin but not too thin lips. He was growing a little stubble on his face, but that was only because he forgot to shave the past two days. Their father is actually part Polynesian. His mom is fully Polynesian, while his dad is half. So technically, he's 75 percent Polynesian.

"Ay, wake up, " Boomer ordered. He threw his head back to hit Bubbles in the head with his own. That definitely woke her up.

"Ow, son of a—!" Bubbles stopped herself and put her hand on her forehead. "Stupid brother." She hopped down and went to sit in her seat, which was, sadly, across from Butch.

"Shoulda stayed awake." Boomer sat down next to Bubbles, ignoring her stares.

"Can we eat now?" Brick asked.

"Oh, yeah." Brick took a whole bag of shrimp rolls and dumped it all on his plate.

"Fat ass, " Boomer mumbled.

"Y'know who **has **a fat ass?" Butch added. It was also in a mumble so the grownups didn't hear him, but everyone else did. His beautiful eyes were on Bubbles who was too busy filling her plate.

"Watch yo'self, " Boomer growled. He wanted to knock his ass out, but his dad would pull Boomer off of Butch before anything can happen.

The rest of dinner was filled with Butch throwing flirts towards Bubbles and Boomer becoming closer to killing him.

"So are you two staying the night—."

"Slumber party!" Brick yelled.

"Shut the fu—." Boomer took a deep breath before dropping the 'f' bomb at the table. Bubbles laughed at Brick, she always thought he was adorable sometimes. Boomer thought he was an idiot. Butch... most of the time he didn't care.

"Well, Corey I think it's time we turn in for the night, " Mrs. Alana said.

"Oh, right it is that time isn't it?" Mr. Alana replied. "Goodnight everyone."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, " Bubbles smiled. As soon as they went upstairs, her smile dropped. "I'm going to bed."

"Gu'night, " Boomer uttered. He says goodnight to her, but not their parents. Bubbles got up and before going upstairs, she put her hand on Boomer's hair. She ruffled his hair, knowing Boomer doesn't like his hair being messed with. "Ugh, you fucker." He tried to hit her, but she was already a little out of his reach. "Watch me beat yo' ass," Boomer growled, trying to fix the mess of hair Bubbles made.

"Soo, we gonna braid each other's hair or nah?" Brick jokes, but said with a serious tone. Butch laughed and Boomer scoffed.

"You boutta get kicked the fuck out."

"You gonna put me out in the cold?" He pouted.

"It's eighty five degrees outside," Butch cut in, making Brick frown. "Just saying."

"If he go, yo' ass go too," Boomer warned. Brick smirked and Butch's smirk dropped from existence. He was thinking about not seeing Bubbles more than anything. His mind really shouldn't be there though.

"I still say we braid each other's hair before anything and anyone gets kicked out, " Brick blurted.

"Bitch, your hair is the only hair that can actually be braided."

"We can braid Bu—."

"No, leave my sister out of things, ain't nobody wanna braid hair anyway, " he explained. Brick just went back to pouting. They went back into the basement. Boomer and Brick uncomfortably sleeping on the couch while Butch slept on the two bean bag chairs he put together.

The next day, for some reason, Bubbles was up early. Like four o'clock early. She couldn't go back to sleep, even though she's been trying for an hour. Five o'clock came around and Bubbles gave up, quitting completely. She hopped in an hour-long shower. Not even noticing the person that slipped in the bathroom while she was in there.

When she was done the long shower, she pulled back her curtain and immediately saw Butch leaning against the door. Then, she pulled it back to cover her body.

"Why in the—. What are you doing in here?" Bubbles asked.

"The week starts today, " Butch replied.

"Well, there are better ways to tell me than coming in here while I'm in a freaking shower." Bubbles was mad at him, her face getting slightly red because of that.

"We're not doing things your way, it's my way. Move the curtain." There's no way in hell Bubbles is moving that curtain. "I guess you have to learn the rules first." Butch locked the door and Bubbles noticed that he was starting to walk over to her. She got in the corner of the tub, turning around when he pulled the curtain back. "You're being childish, " he scoffed.

"And you're being impulsive, get out."

"No."

"Bo—." Butch pulled her towards him, covering her mouth.

"You should've said no if you didn't want this, your brother can't save you, " he whispered in her ear. Well, that wasn't true of course, Boomer would come running if Bubbles yelled his name. But that would only result in a badly beaten Butch and also Boomer because Butch wouldn't just lay there and get his ass beat. "I'll let go and hand you your towel, only if you shut up alright?" Bubbles nodded her head and then he let go of her. Butch reaches over to the sink to grab the towel and hand it to her. As Bubbles wrapped the towel around her body, Butch kept his eyes glued to it until he couldn't see no more.

"Why are you even awake?"

"I heard you from downstairs, " he answered.

"From the basement?" she turned around to see him just standing there, he didn't even answer the question. Bubbles rolled her eyes only to have her neck be grabbed, Butch wasn't choking her. He only had a little pressure on her neck.

"Step out the tub, " he commands. Out of fear, she got right out. Seeing this side of Butch was weird. The fact that he had his hand around her throat made her feel all types of things. "Sit." Bubbles sat on the closed toilet and looked up at Butch. "Damn, don't look at me like that." Bubbles raised one of her eyebrows, Butch swore her eyes could have any man in a trance. Except for family members, of course.

"Wh—."

"No questions, you listen." Bubbles opened her mouth, but before she could speak Butch plucked her mouth with his other hand. "If this was the real deal, you would've probably gotten smacked." The shape of her cat-like eyes almost increased.

"How?" She asked, earning another pluck to the mouth.

"Rules, " he declared. "1. Fucking obey 2. No talking back or smart remarks 3.Confidence, always have it 4. When I call, you better come fucking running 5. No crying, I hate that shit 6. Unless I'm making you bleed, break or fracture something in your body, and or burning you to the point that your skin is basically melting I don't give a shit 7. Watch your mouth 8. If you don't like what I say, keep that shit to yourself 9.Call me out of my name and that's your ass 10. Step out of line, that's also your ass 11. For the most part, this between us 12. Your answer to me, I don't care what anyone else says 13. You can talk shit all you want in public, but behind closed doors, I am allowed to punish you for the shit you said 14: Follow the fucking rules, " Butch explained.

"And who is going to remember that crap?" He frowned and plucked her mouth again.

"I'll add more, " Butch threatened.

"Uhh no."

He tightened the grip of his hand around her neck and out of instinct Bubbles slapped his hand off her neck. After she did that, Butch went back to having his hand around her throat but this time he was actually choking her. Not to the point of her passing out, just to try and scare her. "Did that sound like a question?" Bubbles opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her voice was nowhere to be found. "Thought so, " he spat. Butch let go, watching Bubbles cough. "You done?"

"If you're done choking me, " she mumbled.

"You're breaking rules 2, 7, and 14." She didn't care and her face showed it. "Strike one then, " Butch shrugged.

"What?"

"Forgot to mention that you get three strikes per week, " he answers. "That's it, now you just wait until I need you." That was kinda offensive, she wasn't his little slave and would never be it. Butch unlocks her bathroom door and walks out of it, going back to the basement.

_She definitely regrets agreeing to this_


	2. Obedience

It is now a Monday Morning. Boomer was on his phone, arguing with his girlfriend in Bubbles's room as she looked through her closet. Their parents were probably having their third round of morning sex. It was a typical morning, in their house at least.

"I don't treat you right? Do yo' ass know how dumb you sound? Nah, you listen!" Boomer barked into his phone. "I can pronounce my words ho'ever I fuckin' want." Bubbles rolled her eyes at the both if them. She felt her phone buzz in her sweatpants pocket and took it out to see what was the cause. It was just a text.

_From Butch_

It said 'meet me at the bleachers before class and before you do remember the damn rules" Bubbles left him on read, she didn't remember shit about those rules.

"Fuck you, don't fuckin' talk to me at school I don't wanna hear or see yo' ass. Well shit, do it sound like I'm breaking up wit' you? Fuck you mean I can't break up wit' you? Yo' ass a whole fool, get off my phone."

"Boomer, " his sister said.

"Yuh'?" he answered.

"Why break up with her if you're just going to get back with her?"

"Shut up, I'm teachin' her ass a lesson this time. Ain't gon' see her for a week or two, watch, " Boomer explained.

"Doubt it but okay, " Bubbles mumbled while holding up her outfit. It was a simple tie-dye sundress, nothing too drastic. At school, Bubbles normally wore dresses, but at home, it was all sweatpants and baggy t-shirts. The school didn't really have a dress code. As long as they didn't see more than they're supposed to, then everything is fine. The principle was a full supporter of expressing yourself. Everyone thinks he's crazy though.

_Kinda getting off track_

"What the hell is that?!" Boomer yelled, he was looking at his sister in the dress while she stood in her bathroom doorway. "You can't wear that shit, y'know all guys are gonna look at that and these." He pointed at her chest and butt, making Bubbles frown. "If I hear another mo'fucker sayin' you got the body of a—."

"Boomer, guys are gonna talk, " she said.

"Bitch, and I'ma kick their ass. You my sister, I'll be damned if I let them talk about you like you ain't shit."

"Fine get expelled, just don't blame it on me, " Bubbles shrugged.

Boomer sucked his teeth and sat on her bed. "Get a jacket or somethin' before I beat that ass, gon' make me get a wet washcloth and shit, " he threatened. His sister rolled her eyes, then she went to her closet to get out her jean jacket. "And button that shit up."

"Annoying."

"Fight me."

So... they went to school, clearly. Boomer met up with Brick and Bubbles went to meet Butch. The thing she dreaded. She saw him sitting at the top row, he was staring right back at her. Bubbles took a deep breath and walked up the bleachers.

"You didn't have to dress up for me Angel, " Butch smirked. Bubbles cringed at the name he called her.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Are you going to play nice today or do we have to go through yesterday all over again?" he asked. A chill went down Bubbles's back. Butch noticed her body tensing and he laughed a little. "I'm kidding. Why the hell are you just standing there? Come here." Bubbles went to sit next to him, not too close though, but Butch had other plans. When she came close enough, he pulled her onto his lap. "Even better up close, " he stated while gripping one of Bubbles's thighs.

"This feels weird, " she whispers.

"You have to meet me halfway for this to work out." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling whatever nice ass perfume she had on.

"Is this all you wanted to do?" Bubbles questioned. Butch snapped out if the trance he was in and back his head up.

"I wanted to let you know that you're not the only one, you're one of three, " he said.

_One of three what?_

Bubbles had no clue what he was talking about, and honestly, she didn't want to ask. But of course, Butch had to explain. "One of three subs." Now she definitely knew what he was talking about.

"You're trying to turn me into... those type of people?"

"We don't discriminate others hidden fantasies, Angel. Even though some of them might be more bizarre than other ones, they don't choose what turns them on, " Butch explained. Bubbles kinda liked that about him, Butch was basically saying he wasn't quick to judge.

_But that's about the only thing she liked about him_

"And do I know any of the others?" Butch ignored her question, telling her anything about anyone else goes against confidentiality. Out of nowhere, he kissed her. Bubbles just froze, but then she remembered the thing he said about meeting him halfway. So, she slowly started kissing Butch back. Still feels awkward as hell but that's a start, right? She'll get the hang of it... eventually.

"Mm, so did Ace teach you that or are you not as innocent as everyone thought?" Butch nipped Bubbles's ear. That question was too personal for her.

"I need to go to class, " Bubbles mumbles.

"You didn't ask, " he blurted.

"May I go to class?" She wanted to roll her eyes, but what'd that do? Get her in 'trouble'.

"Go ahead." Bubbles stood up and before she left, Butch gave her butt a 'small' tap. There was nothing small about it.

_It hurt_

She let out a small shriek and went on her way. To the place others like to call Hell. School. Well, she was already at school, but she hasn't walked **in **the building because technically the bleachers don't count as school. It might count as school grounds, but not the actual school. **Forget it.**

Bubbles went to her first class, which was English. It was the class she wrote her essay for and also one of the class's she had with her twin brother, and the guy she lost her virginity to. Sorry, Ace. So, she sat next to Boomer and he eyed her skeptically.

"Where the fuck was you at?" he asked.

"Bathroom, " she answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Doin' fuckin' what? It don't take long to piss, " Boomer said, poorly. Sometimes Bubbles wonders why Boomer even shows up to school. His grammar isn't the best, **but **it's not the worst.

"I don't have to be stuck to your hip everywhere we go Boomer."

"I need to know you're okay, so yes, you gotta be stuck to my fuckin' hip." The teacher looked behind her from the chalkboard, at Boomer. That was just one of the times everyone else around them suddenly got quiet. All eyes were on Boomer, he noticed shortly after and scowled."Fuck ya'll lookin'at?" he growled.

"Watch your mouth Boomer, " the teacher snapped.

"Tell 'em stop starin' then." Everyone took their eyes off of him and the direction he was in, everyone except Ace. He wasn't starting a Boomer, no, of course not. Ace was looking at Bubbles. Well, the back of her head, considering he was in the back and the twins were in the middle of the room. I suppose Bubbles felt him starting because she turned her head and looked straight at him. She gave him a small smile and waved a little. Ace waved back, then Bubbles turned back around. Boomer flipped Ace off, leaving him confused. Ace didn't do anything **to **Boomer.

_Just **did **his sister_

"So, I read over the essays everyone sent in. Except one, that I am still waiting for, " the teacher stated. Her last name was Abrunia, but most people call her Ms.A. She was looking at Boomer, who was now looking at the floor in the distance and biting his nails. One of his classmates's cough interrupted whatever he was currently thinking.

"Cover yo' fuckin' mouth bitch, " he snarls. Bubbles nudged him in the side with her elbow and he was going to ask her 'The fuck you do that for?', but he noticed the teacher staring at him again. "What?"

"Your essay, I haven't gotten it, " Ms.A said, Boomer looked at her like he did not know what she was talking about. "When should I be expecting it?"

Then it just clicked for him. "Oh, **oh, **shit. Um, gimme two nights, and I mean nights, and you gon' have that shit, " Boomer explained.

"Mhm, and may I remind you to watch your mouth."

"I gotchu." She sighed and shook her head slowly. She really prays for that kid.

"Oh, and Bubbles, you are the only one who got an exact score of 100."

"As she should, " her brother mumbled.

"Oh, thank you."

"The fuck you write about anyway?" Boomer whispered.

"Dreams, " Bubbles answered with a small shrug. Dreams?

"I'ma fail." Boomer put his head down and sighed.

"I'll help you, not tonight though. I have that tutoring thing." Boomer picked his head up and looked at Bubbles. Their matching eyes locked.

"Yo' ass don't need no tutor, " he spoke.

"I'm the tutor, I do this every week, " Bubbles explained. Okay so his memory **and **his grammar is bad.

"Who you tutorin'?"

_Ace._

"Why do you care?" she asked back. Boomer frowned and Bubbles did the same back to him.

"Why ain't you answerin'?" He was skeptical and about to tell her she couldn't do it until he knows who she's tutoring.

"Because it doesn't matter." Boomer scoffed at her and Bubbles rolled her eyes, switching her attention to the teacher. "I know you care, but... just trust me," she whispered before **actually **giving the teacher all of her attention.

"Sorry."

_They have arguments like all the time, it's getting a little old_

Well, the next class Bubbles had was science, with Ace, Brick, and Butch. Sounds fun, right? That was sarcasm. Let's just fast forward to that.

"Hey, " Ace said to Bubbles as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, " she replied, her cheeks getting slightly red.

"What's up with your brother?" he asked. "He flipped me off last class, I don't even mess with him."

"He doesn't like you."

"Yeah, but why?" Bubbles couldn't exactly tell him that Boomer thought he was a dumbass who got held back too many times. Or could she?

"He just doesn't see you as a good person, " she answered.

"Well I'm not, but that still doesn't mean he can—."

"Bubbles!" They both turned their heads to look at Brick who just walked in with Butch.

"You're late, " their teacher said to them. Butch ignored him and looked around the room for seats to sit at. There were two across from Bubbles at the table, so he walked over there.

"Believe or not, but I woke up late, " Brick lied. If he woke up late he would've gotten a late pass.

"Just sit down." Brick nodded his head and went to sit next to Butch. "Instructions are on the table, you know where everything you need is at, " he stated, pointing at the supply cabinets in the corner of the room. Bubbles looked at Brick and Butch, mainly Brick, there was something different about them.

"Your eyes are red?" she said to Brick.

"Been like that my whole life, they beautiful right?" he cockily replied.

"No, not what I meant."

"They're high, " Ace whispered in her ear. Her body shuddered at the fact that he was so close to her. Butch watched closely how she reacted to Ace and... did not like it. Ace didn't notice shit.

"Was my brother there?" Bubbles questioned.

"Woahhh, not a snitch. But if I'm **telling the truth**... yeah, " Brick answered _truthfully_. Someone walked by Brick, on their way to get the supplies for whatever group assignment they had. But on their way back Brick stuck out his foot, making that person fall.

"Brick, " Bubbles gasped.

"Whoops." Brick smiled and Bubbles helped up who ever he tripped.

"You're an asshole, " Butch scoffed. That he is. Ace ignored all of that as he looked over the paper of directions. "You don't talk much, huh?" Butch was now talking to Ace. He looked up from the paper at him and went straight back to reading. Butch took offense to that. "Can't speak or something, deaf maybe?" Ace wasn't going to respond to him. "Bubbles tell your boyfriend someone's talking to him," Butch ordered.

"He doesn't want to talk to you and we're not dating, " Bubbles countered. Butch wasn't liking the tone of her voice, but that'll be another problem some other time.

"Tell your close friend then."

"Put the claws away ladies. **Ow**, fuck!" Brick exclaimed. Butch had kicked Brick under the table, causing his outburst.

"Language! " the teacher dryly yelled. In all honesty, he did not care.

"Alright Captain America."

Ace had got up to get the things they needed. Bubbles was glad that he was trying to pass the class now. The past three years he hadn't done anything to pass, he had barely been in school because of... personal reasons.

"What's up with him?" Butch asked out of nowhere. Bubbles shrugged her shoulders, there wasn't really anything wrong with Ace. He just doesn't want to talk to Butch. In school, it is a known fact that Butch is wayyy too sexually active for his own good. Ace doesn't like him for that reason and countless others.

_He's not a likable person, in the male part at least._

Ace came back with the stuff for the project, Bubbles picked up the directions to read it and know what they were doing. The experiment involved fire. They had to change the color of it. It'll be a little fire, so not too dangerous. But knowing Brick... he'll make everyone cautious.

"So, Ace, I heard you have like a lot of sisters, " Brick spoke. The quiet atmosphere was killing him, plus he's a talker.

"10," Ace responded with. Butch definitely felt offended now. He talks to Brick, but not Butch?

"10? Damn, well I know how your parents get down."

"I guess, " Ace shrugged.

"It's people like you that make this world a shit show, " Butch growled. He said it quietly, everyone at the table heard.

"People like me?" Ace questioned. "Says the guy that's trying to start something."

"And I'll fucking end it, " he spat.

"Mhm." Ace really didn't care what Butch had to say. He put on the black safety gloves and Bubbles tied back her hair. Butch was biting down on his tongue while he watched her. He planned to not have sex with Bubbles until the week was over and she decided to continue, but now he needs someone to take his anger out on. Butch got up to go to the teacher and ask him something. Brick watched him as he went, confused as ever.

"Please don't tell me he's leaving, " he mumbled. He couldn't hear what the teacher and Butch were talking about, but seeing Butch leave shortly after... he knew. "Huh, that's nice."

"Can I help you?"

_I guess we've switched to whatever Butch was doing_

He was in the nurse's office, he goes there quite frequently. Mainly to have sex. Just has to pay the nurse so she leaves and 'goes to lunch'. The school doesn't pay her enough anyway.

"I got a hundred for you, if you can double the time," Butch proposed.

"I'll triple it." She took the money right out his hands and got up, grabbing her things then she left. Butch pulled out his phone to text Bubbles to meet him in the nurse's office.

_She'd come_

And a minute later, she walked in. "Close the door, " Butch ordered. Bubbles closed the door and Butch went to close the curtains. "Lock it." She locked it, then Butch grabs her by her forearm.

"What is this?" she asked. He took her with him to one of the beds. "W-wai—." Butch pressed his lips against Bubbles's, stopping her from speaking. As he sat down on the bed, he pulls Bubbles on top of his lap. His hands gripped the thin straps on her dress and pulled them down. Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself and Butch paused. He remembered the original plan again and heavily sighed. "What did you tell me to come here for?"

"Lesson One, obedience. Up, " he said. Bubbles fixed her dress straps and stood up. Then, Butch went into the nurse's closet in the corner. "Take the dress off."

"...what the h—. I'm not taking anything off."

"Do you have a thing against cussing or something?"

"No, I just have better control over my mouth, " Bubbles replied. Butch looked at her with intimidating eyes.

"You sure?" he bit back. Butch had got the box he was looking for and closed the closet door, still looking at Bubbles.

"Yeah." She wasn't afraid to say that. The question is, should she have been?

"Take off the dress, " he ordered again.

"Why?" Bubbles blurted.

"Unless you want me to take it off for you, take the dress off." Bubbles's hands were back around her body. She didn't want to take it off, but she also didn't want Butch to take it off. "Now Angel." She took deep breaths and slowly pulled down her dress. When it fell to the ground, Butch walked back over to her. He tossed the box on the bed and put his hands on her waist from behind her, kissing her shoulder then nipping it with his teeth. Bubbles was slowly sliding out of his grip, but Butch noticed and he pulled her into him aggressively, now holding her with a tight grip. "I can do whatever the hell I want with you, " Butch stated. "Touch you wherever, here." He lightly cupped her breast with his left hand, then his hand traveled down into her underwear. "And there, " he whispered. "Anywhere Angel. You agreed to this, now you have to deal with me." Bubbles had her hand around his wrist in under a second. That was not stopping him though. Two of Butch's fingers slowly slid all the way inside of her. Bubbles closed her eyes and tensed up her whole body. "You have to understand that when I say something, do what the fuck I say." He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, making Bubbles let out a shaking breath. "Understood?"

"Yes, " she immediately said while nodding her head.

"Good." Butch took his fingers out and his hand out of her underwear. He licked the tips of his fingers, then waited for Bubbles to calm down. "Take the rest off, " Butch demanded. She shook her head and he rolled his eyes. "Fine." Butch picked up the box from the bed, opened it, and took out a black kinda egg-shaped vibrator. He had the remote in his other hand, "You know where to put it, it's clean." Butch pointed to the bathroom so Bubbles could have privacy. She hurried into it and closed the door, and of course, locking it. Butch sat down and waited for around four minutes.

_It does not take that long_

He looked down at the remote and almost immediately a lightbulb went off in his head. Butch pressed the button to turn it on, then he listened for a sign that it was working. And surely after he pressed it, Butch heard Bubbles let out a faint moan. The door opened and Bubbles was clutching to the door, she had a face of distress.

"Please, turn it off, " Bubbles begged.

"Come here." She could barely walk, but she slowly struggled her way over to him. "You did better than the others when they tried it for the first time, " he stated.

"Turn it off, please."

"How does it feel?" Butch asked. Bubbles's foot started tapping impatiently.

"Fucking great, turn it off, " she pleaded. Butch smirked and laughed a little.

"Seems like you lost control over that mouth, did I do that?" He stood up, towering over her. Bubbles tried to grab the remote from his head, but ended up making him accidentally turn the power up. She grabbed onto Butch to keep herself up. "You brought that on yourself, " he spoke.

"Son of a b—. Butch, please."

"Why do you want me to turn it off if it feels good?" Butch questioned. He watched as Bubbles slid to the floor.

"I can't breath, " she whimpered. "It's freaking embarrassing." He picked her up and put her on the bed. Bubbles laid there curled up in a ball while Butch watched her struggle. "Please, turn it off."

"What do I get in return?" he asked. She doesn't reply, there was nothing Bubbles could give him. "If you do nothing, I do nothing." Butch clicked the button until he couldn't anymore.

"You bi—." He got on the bed, on top of her. Then, he grabbed Bubbles by her neck and made her look at him.

"You wanna finish that sentence?" Butch tested. If anyone can recall, if Bubbles calls him a bitch, in his words, 'that's her ass.' So, it would not be a good idea.

"T-turn it off, " she stuttered out. Butch pried her legs open with his free hand. Then, he put the remote in his pocket and snaked his hand back in her underwear. His thumb rolled on that nub of skin in the center. Bubbles felt like she was being tortured.

"Cum, " he commanded, whispering it in her ear. And so, just like that, she did. Bubbles closed her eyes while she bit down on her lip, holding back her moans. Butch watched her facial expressions, "Fuckin' beautiful."

"O-kay, turn it off Butch." He took the remote out, but didn't turn it off. "Please, " Bubbles added. Then, he turned it off. Before she could catch her breath, Butch started kissing her. Bubbles, of course, had to kiss back and breath heavily through her nose.

Then Butch pulled back and got up, "Go back to class."

"Wait, I can't go there with this thing—."

"Who says?" he blurted in the middle of Bubbles's sentence. "Remember that you're obeying today, I let some shit slide but not this. If it leaves your body, that's your ass." Bubbles mumbled something under her breath, Butch couldn't hear what she said. He just knows she said something though. "Speak up Angel, " Butch growled. Bubbles blushed from embarrassment, then shook her head. "Thought so." She hurried up and put her dress back on. When she was walking out the door, Butch picked up the remote. He turned the vibrator on, making her stop walking. "Keep going, " he commanded. Bubbles blushed again. How in the hell was she going to walk in that state? She kept walking but used the wall as support when she needed it.

"What took you so long?" Ace asked. Of course, he'd ask. The bathroom doesn't take that long.

_Not to mention Bubbles was going slower than usual because of that thing going off inside her, which has turned off_

"Sorry, I lost track of time, I guess, " she half-joked.

"You don't have to say sorry, it was just a question."

"You guys... like each other, " Brick gasped out of nowhere. Ace and Bubbles looked at him and blushed. It was barely noticeable on Ace's face, you could clearly tell from Bubbles's though.

"It's none of your business if we do or don't, " Ace shrugged.

"Might not be none of mine, but Boomer is a different story." Brick was definitely right. Boomer will make it his business if he has to.

_He most likely will _

"It's still none of his either though, " Ace stated.

"That doesn't matter to him, " Bubbles mumbled. Ace slightly frowned at that.

Alright, next class Bubbles has is math. She had it with Boomer and Butch. Should she be worried? Possibly not, but there's a good chance that she is.

When Bubbles walked in Butch was already in there. The fact that he's on time is kind of odd, but not a surprise. Unfortunately, in this class, there are assigned seats. Bubbles sits in the back, with Boomer next to her. If they're separated in the class's they have together Boomer has a whole fit. He threatens teachers all the time and there is no stopping him. Butch, however, sat in the very front. He used to not mind, but now he does. He was only put in the front because he didn't pay attention and knew almost nothing, but don't tell him that.

The rest of the class filled in the seats, Boomer was the last person to come in.

_As usual_

But this time is different, he wasn't in the right mood. Bubbles could tell. Boomer sat down next to Bubbles, then right away he asked her a question.

"Do you know why Mom and Dad aren't answering their phone?"

"No, I haven't tried calling them. Why?" She asked back.

"I wanna get the fuck outta here, " Boomer replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Life, what else?" he scoffed. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." It was more than that. His mind was racing and it never ends well when it does.

"Boomer."

"My head fuckin' hurts, I feel like shit, and I can't deal with school right now, " he vented.

"Your head hurts?"

"Yeah." Boomer sighed and lied his head on Bubbles's shoulder.

"Okay, class let's get the Warm-Up started, " the overly cheerful teacher said.

"I despise this bitch wit' my whole bein'."

"We know, " Bubbles mumbled.

Nothing else happened in that class. Boomer fell asleep, Butch was surprisingly not a problem, and then they went to lunch. Butch wasn't really a problem for the rest of the day.

_Weird right?_

"You're doing good in all of your classes, why do you need me to 'tutor' you? " Bubbles asked Ace. They're sitting in the library next to a window. It was their usual spot, but sometimes they go to Ace's house.

"Company."

"Really?" she questioned. Ace nodded his head and it made Bubbles blush.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, " he stated.

"Ask me what?"

"Next month for Valentine's day, do you wanna do something?" Bubbles couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. He was asking her on a date.

"L-like what?" she stuttered.

"Maybe go to the mall, get dinner or something, and then after that will be a surprise. If you agree though, " Ace explained.

"Of course I'm going to agree."

"Good because if you said no then that'd be kinda embarrassing." Bubbles stood up and leaned over the table to kiss him. Ace kissed her back, running his hands through her short hair and deepening the kiss. Their kiss was cut short because Bubbles's brother, with his overprotectiveness, needed to call her.

She answered the phone a little annoyed. "Yes?"

"You been out for too long, " Boomer stated.

"It hasn't been that long, " Bubbles replied.

"Bi—. If you ain't home in fi'teen minutes we gon' have a pro'lem." Then he went ahead and hang up the phone on her.

"Gotta go?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, I have to cook dinner for everyone tonight anyway, " he shrugged. Bubbles was glad he was understanding, but still upset that she had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll walk you home if you want, " Ace offered. "It's getting a little dark."

Walk her home, when Boomer is there waiting for her? Hell no. "I'll call someone to come and get me." They both know that's a lie.

"I'll walk you all the way to the street before yours, come on."

_Men_

She could barely get a word in before Ace started packing up his and hers stuff. He walked her to right where he said he would. Ace even waited till he saw Bubbles walk into her house.

"'Bout time you got here." Boomer was on the other side of the door when she walked in. Bubbles frowned at the fact. "You got homework?" he asked.

"No, " she sighed.

"Damn, for real? Almost all my dumbass teachers gave me homework."

"Need help?" Bubbles offered.

"No, I'm good." Boomer walked away and Bubbles just rolled her eyes.


	3. Tolerance

Everyone in the Alana household was sound asleep. But it isn't going to stay like that, if it was up to Butch. He called Bubbles's phone back to back to **back**. It's like 12 in the morning and school is in 7 and 1/2 hours.

"What?" Bubbles groaned through her phone.

"Watch it, " he growled back.

"Why are you calling me?" she asks. She didn't really care about the 'rules', she wants her damn sleep.

"I need to collect what's mine."

"I can give you that **thing** at school, " Bubbles replied with.

"Nah, I want it now." That caught her completely off guard. "I'm already in your backyard, " Butch added. Now **that** scared the hell out of her. This would be Bubbles's first time sneaking someone in. Well, it's more like Butch sneaking in himself. The back door is always unlocked, for some apparent reason.

_Boomer keeps it unlocked just in case he wants his girlfriend to come over_

There won't be any of that since Boomer broke up with her though.

"No, you could get me in trouble."

"Why is your door locked?" Bubbles dropped her phone and felt her world freeze. How did he get into the house that quickly and that quietly? "Open the fucking door before I make you wake everybody up," he ordered. Bubbles hurried to unlock her door, as soon as she did she was face to face with Butch. "Move." She moved aside for him to step in. Butch walked in and went straight to Bubbles's bed. "Where is it?"

"The bathroom, I cleaned it, " she replied while closing her door.

"Alright you passed lesson one, now we're moving onto lesson two, tolerance, " he stated. That doesn't sound good.

"What kind of tolerance?"

"Pain. Come here, I would say I don't bite but that'd be a lie." Bubbles walked over and sat next to him on her bed. "I hope you know that this relationship is not about just sex, it's—."

"Comfort, and trust, and empathy, and also sympathy. There's more that I'm missing, I know there has to be more, " Bubbles said, interrupting him.

"How would you know that?"

"I like to know things, " she shrugged.

"Smart girl, but don't interrupt me."

"Yeah, but I feel none of those with you, "

"Because I haven't shown you why you should, this is still fresh. By the end of the week, you will feel at least one of those. Maybe even more, " Butch whispered, getting closer and closer to her. Next thing you know, Butch had Bubbles laying over his legs. She had to hold her scream back.

"Whyyy?" she whined quietly.

"Told you, you have to build up your pain tolerance," he answered. One of his hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her head up and the other was placed firmly on her butt. "Look at me, Angel." Bubbles looked up at him from her position, the moon shined through her curtains so she could see him.

"Why Angel?" she asked.

"That's what you look like."

_Smooth._

"Why do you think so lowly of me?" Butch asked back.

"Because you're not a good person, " Bubbles bluntly replied. That earned her a slap right on her ass. "Ow."

"It's what you think, don't say it like everybody thinks that. Y'know what would happen if my other subs said shit like that?"

"No, because I'm not your other little—."

_He did it again_

Bubbles's body tensed up and she blushed. "We don't discriminate, " Butch growled. "You're lucky you're not any of the others."

"Well maybe because they've been doing this crap longer than me, clearly."

"Strike two, " he declared. His hand came up to hit her, abusing her skin once again. "It's only the second day, that's pretty disappointing, but expected of you." Bubbles said nothing back, she was scared to say anything at all. "Up, " Butch orders. She got up and Butch started taking off his shoes followed by the top layer of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. Bubbles looked away from him, but Butch wrapped his arms around her waist then nipped the side of her stomach.

_It hurt more than it should have_

Bubbles almost pushed him away. "Don't go to school."

"What? I have to go to scho—."

"Play sick, there will be consequences if you leave this house, " he stated.

"Like what?" Bubbles asked.

"Whatever I think of." She scoffed. "You're gonna make me fuck the sh—."

"What time is it?" she blurted. She didn't want Butch to finish that sentence. That made him laugh at her. "What's funny?"

"You." He undid his arms and looked up at Bubbles to take in her beauty. "Tell me about your first time."

"It's none of your business, " She snapped.

"I just wanna know, don't know why you'd choose Ace though. I would have been honored, " Butch stated.

"I wanted to lose it to someone who actually gives a shit."

"Mhm."

"Why are you smiling, it's not funny? I didn't even like you and I still don't—."

"Are you upset with me?" He cocked his head a little, the smirk on his face got slightly wider.

"No, " Bubbles scoffed.

"Good, I don't tolerate that shit, " Butch replied. "Now, lay on the bed for me."

"What way?"

"On your stomach, also take all that shit off, " he replied. She was only wearing her bra and underwear, if she takes it off it'll leave her completely naked.

_She doesn't want to be naked in front of Butch_

"Oh my gosh, I'll only see the back of you." Bubbles reached behind her to unhook her bra, she even turned around. He preferred her that way anyway.

"So, I'm guessing the other two have nicknames too?" She's feeling uncomfortable, so she just started a different kind of conversation.

"Yeah one is 'Don't ask' and the other is 'About them', " Butch sarcastically replied with. Bubbles disregarded his response then asked him another question.

"Do they know about each other... or me?"

"They know they're not the only sub, yeah. They also know not to talk to me for the rest of the week because I have you to deal with, " he explained. "Now, shut up before I—."

"Fine, " Bubbles sighed. "Who—. Nevermind."

"Just ask."

"Who's your favorite?" Bubbles turned her head to the side so she could gaze back at Butch.

"Who do you think?"

"Well... it's definitely not me, " she mumbled.

"You'd be surprised, I have the other two whipped and they do nothing wrong. But you... everything you do is almost completely wrong, can't blame you 'cause you're new and I like that. I can do shit to you that I haven't done in a while. Alright, no more fucking questions, you're making me hornier than I already was, " he said, his tone was laced with seriousness.

"Can you stop looking at me, It feels weird when you're staring at me like that?"

"No, I'll stare all I fucking want, " Butch replied. Bubbles looked down at the ground and wrapped an arm around her chest then her other hand covered her _other _area. "I'll see every part of you eventually."

"I don't care, " Bubbles replied with a _hint _of aggression. Butch stood up and grabbed a handful of her short hair, pulling Bubbles back against him. She gasped in surprise, she wanted to try and get Butch to let go of her hair, but that would require using her hands and she doesn't want to uncover her body.

"Drop your fucking hands, " he ordered.

"No, " she whimpered.

"Now." Butch pulled on her hair a little harder, he doesn't care if it hurts.

_He wants it to_

"N-no, " Bubbles stuttered out. "Butch, please—."

"No? What the fuck did I tell you about doing what I say?" She doesn't answer his question, which made him angrier. Butch let go of Bubbles's hair, then walked to the front of her. He pushed her on the bed and stared down at her with a cold gaze. His eyes studied Bubbles as she pulled a blanket over herself. "Take it off, " Butch demanded.

"N—."

"Unless you take it off, you're fucked, " he growled. When Butch saw that Bubbles wasn't making any movement to remove the blanket, his left eye twitched. "Alright then." Suddenly, he ripped off her blanket and threw it down to the floor. Then, Butch got on top of Bubbles to pin her arms above her head. He looked down at her body, he's finally seeing all of her. "Better than I imagined, of course," Butch mumbles. He let her arms go and got down off of the bed, he was on his knees right in front of her. Wasting no time, Butch clutches Bubble's thighs and started licking and sucking on the sensitive nub in between her legs. Bubbles moaned from the newfound pleasure his mouth was giving her.

"Sh—." Bubbles's manicured nails gripped her bedsheets roughly and her teeth seized her bottom lip. Butch wasn't holding back, he wanted her to feel all of it. He was trying to have her get really close to her orgasm. At the pace he was going, Bubbles was. It took less than three minutes for her to get to that point. But, before she could get to her peak Butch stopped pleasuring Bubbles and stood up. She was looking up at him, those blue eyes of hers pleading for him. She wouldn't dare say the actual words, but she doesn't need to. Butch understands.

"Now Angel, get in the position I told you to get in in the first place, " he orders. Bubbles silently sighed, then rose up. She knows that she got herself into this. Bubbles crawled to the middle of her bed and lays down on her stomach. "Legs together." She rolled her eyes as she put her legs together. All she wants to do is have her release, just once. That's the only thing on her mind. Bubbles was brought out of her dirty thoughts when she felt a burning liquid drip onto the middle of her back. Her head jolted up and she looked at Butch, who had a candle in his hand. The melted wax hit her back and made her tense up. "It's better if you don't look, " Butch stated. Bubbles took it into consideration and just looked put her head back down. Hurts like hell, but it doesn't last too long. "What do you have to say to me?"

_What does he **want **Bubbles to say to him?_

"I'm... sorry, " she spoke softly.

"Good, now you get a reward." He blew out the candle and set it aside. His hand roamed the bottom half of her body, gripping her skin needily. "The thing you've been waiting for, for such little time, " Butch taunts. He then teased her by kissing the side of her thigh.

_Here he goes again with this torturing shit _

"Please stop fucking with me, " Bubbles pleaded.

"You can't control that mouth around me, can you?" Butch crawled up to her ear, making her slightly rise up. "I like that." Butch moved his head back and they lock eyes, then Bubbles's eyes traveled down to his lips. Butch smirked when he noticed. He lowers his head to kiss her. The kiss started off slow, but when Bubbles sits up it got rough. Butch pulls Bubbles on his lap and she put her hands on both of his shoulders.

_Teenagers_

They pull back for air and Butch noticed Bubbles's eyes had a darker look to it. It sent chills down his spine. "Holy shit, " he whispered. Bubbles started kissing Butch's neck, then eventually she began biting at his neck. Butch reached in between the both of them and slid two fingers inside of Bubbles. He pumped them in and out of her at a speedy pace. "I won't stop this time." Bubbles moved herself to create more friction. "You really want this?" Butch chuckled. Bubbles doesn't say anything in reply. Nothing really to say.

_I think we all know how that night , or morning, ended._

_Not sex, they did not have the 'traditional' way of sex. No._

"What's up wit' you?"

It's around that time where the twins would usually start getting ready for school, but Bubbles wasn't and Boomer wanted to know what was wrong with her. She's usually the first one up.

"Want me to get mom?" Boomer offered.

"Yeah, " Bubbles replied. He walked out without another word. It was perfect for Butch, who happened to be hiding on the other side of the bed on the floor.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom, I don't like being on all fours, " he declares and then made his way to Bubbles's bathroom.

"Mhm."

_She doesn't care where he hides, he just has to stay hidden_

Bubbles's mother walked into her room, sitting next to her on the bed. "Need a personal day hun?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, your father and I are going to work in five minutes. I'll tell Boomer that he can go ahead to school, " her mother explained.

_That was easier than she thought_

"Thank you, Mom, " Bubbles says.

"No problem, every woman needs it once in a while. But I do need to ask you something, what is going on with Boomer and his girlfriend? He's usually on the phone with her and this morning he hasn't even touched his phone."

"Well, they got into an argument yesterday and he broke up with her, " she explained. "They do this every week, in all honesty, this is the longest they've been broken up."

"Really?" her mother gasped. "Boomer!"

"What!" Boomer yells back.

"Why did you break up with your girlfriend?!"

"She was bein' a bitch, stop talkin' 'bout me!"

"You came out of me I can talk about you if I want!" Mrs. Alana screams.

"No one wants to hear about yo' cave!" he coldly responded.

"It is not a cave." Mrs.Alana stomped out of Bubbles's room and went into Boomer's.

"Ow, **OW**! This is abuse! I'ma call CPS on yo' ass, Dad get yo' wife before I—. **Ow fuck!**" Was all that Bubbles and Butch heard from Boomer's room. They both found it hard not to laugh.

_Boomer getting his ass beat, that's hard to believe _

_Funny ass hell though_

Despite all of that, Bubbles got up to close her door. "Pajamas off, " Butch ordered. She almost forgot that he was here, but she obeyed and took off her pajama shorts and sweatshirt. Butch wanted her to stay naked, but also wanted her to be comfortable. He did make her wear nothing under her pajamas because of easy access. Why not? "We're taking a shower."

"You don't have any clothes, " Bubbles says.

"I do, they're downstairs though, " Butch replied. Bubbles rose one of her eyebrows and walks into the bathroom. Butch walks in behind her, closing and locking the door.

"Downstairs where though?"

"That's for me to know and you to not." Bubbles mumbled something under her breath, he heard her but didn't hear what she exactly said. "Say it a little louder Angel, I couldn't hear you, " he growled.

"That's the point, " she mumbled again. He heard that though. Butch snarled and then walked around Bubbles, to her shower. He turned the water on, looking at her with a sharp and dark gaze.

"In." Bubbles gets in the shower, pretending not to be fazed by his tone. Butch took his boxers off and got in as well. "On your knees, " he spoke, turning her around to him.

_Is this supposed to be a punishment?_

"Don't just stare at me like that Angel, on your knees." Bubbles got on her knees and looked up at him, the hot water hitting her back. "Tongue out, " Butch said to her and took a deep but short breath. She stuck her tongue out slowly, and he looked down at her while biting his bottom lip. "That pretty face, " he groaned. Grabbing his erection and tapping the tip against Bubbles's tongue. The way her blue eyes were looking at him made him just shove it in her mouth all the way. She gagged a little bit, feeling it hit the back of her throat.

_It's not like this is her first time doing something like this, her and Ace did it on multiple occasions_

Butch pushes the hair in her face back, but also grabs a handful of it. So, he could pull Bubbles into him. Pulling her in and keeping her there, so she would start to choke. He didn't hold her there for that long tho. He took the pressure off of her, just to make sure she was paying attention. "

"You got 10 minutes."

Bubbles blushed, so she closed her eyes real quick because she was embarrassed. Then, she wrapped her own hand around it, then she took most of him in her mouth. Bubbles was making herself choke.

_She likes it though_

Butch took that into mind, "You're freaky, Angel." Who woulda imagined? He was going to let Bubbles have her fun though, he had his fun first after all.

She was pacing herself and taking it slow for now. Butch was loving every bit of it. "Definitely done this before, " he mumbled. The way her tongue changed shape depending on how deep she took him inside of her mouth. "Pick up the pace." Bubbles sped up, but only a little. Speed is not one of her specialty.

_Technique is_

Ace let her go whatever pace she wanted, it helped in the long run. She learned and now she knows just what to do to a guy and how to do it. "That tongue is going to get you in trouble one day, " Butch grunted out. "Five minutes left." Bubbles started rolling her neck a little so that her head would move slowly in a circular motion. She did not want to find out what would happen if the five minutes ended and he wasn't satisfied. Butch stopped Bubbles for a second, holding Bubbles in place. She was so good that even he couldn't handle it. It was only taking seconds after he said something. Bubbles read him, taking his hands off her head and continuing her movements. "Bi—." He stopped himself from calling her out of her name.

_What she did was something he'd do anyway_

Butch's hand slammed against the wall of the shower, gritting his teeth. It was kind of embarrassing for him, to unfold in front of her like that. Bubbles's mouth filled with his fluids, didn't even have a warning.

"Bubbles, you good?"

Boomer was right on the other side of the door, he should've left already.

"Swallow, " Butch ordered in a whispered. That is something that Bubbles hasn't done before. "Now, he's waiting." Of course, Boomer was waiting. He'll bust down the door down if he doesn't hear anything from Bubbles. Bubbles just swallowed her pride and also... you get it. "Good girl."

"Yeah, I'm good!" Bubbles quickly answered.

" 'Ight, I'ma leave!"

"Byee!" She just wants his ass gone.

Butch and Bubbles didn't get out of the bathroom until they heard Boomer shutting the door from downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" Bubbles asked Butch. She was putting clothes on her body as he watched. He had already got his clothes. He didn't like the outfit. She's wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Butch has nothing to look at.

"Yeah, but change your clothes. You're not wearing that around me, I need something... less, " he explained.

"Then what do I wear?"

"Do you have a robe?" Butch asked.

"No, my mom might have a couple in her closet though, " she answers.

"I'll go get one, " he blurted, leaving her in the room alone. Butch has looked through Bubbles's mothers clothes when he had the chance. Mrs.Alana's style is too different from Bubbles's. Mrs.Alana pleases everyone with her outfits, Bubbles pleases herself.

_That'll change_

Butch came back with a long white see-through robe and white fur on the hems. In his other hand, was a red bra and thong set. "I have to—."

"Wear this? Yeah, put that shit on." Bubbles sighed and snatched everything out of his hands. "Watch it, " he warned.

"**You **watch it!" she yells, walking into the bathroom. She makes sure to lock it, you can't trust Butch. "Should've said no to this crap, I can't stand people like—."

"Stop talking shit." They're going to be the death of each other. A minute later Bubbles came out with the outfit on. Butch isn't in the room and she is glad that he isn't, but sadly, he walks back in. Bubbles frowned. "Fix your face, " he smirked. His eyes scanned her slowly, "I like it." Butch goes up to her, his hand around her throat. "I'd fuck you in it, " he whispers in Bubbles's ear. She backed her head up and placed her hands against his chest, pushing him a little. "Hands off, I bite remember?"

"How can I forget?"

"Up, " he orders. She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "Would you give me what I want when I ask for it?"

"Depends if you're not getting on my nerves, " Bubbles replied.

"Don't play with me, I'd give you it all Angel."

"If I wanted it, but I don't."

"You will, " Butch stated. He was about to kiss her, but his phone went off. Butch sucks his teeth and answers it. "What?"

"Butch, I—."

"I told you to leave me alone this week," he growled through the phone.

"I know you have to deal with a new—."

"Deal? She's not some burden, don't call anymore or you're out. Got it?"

"Wait, just let me spe—."

"You're out, don't call me anymore, " Butch said before hanging up. "And then there were two."

"Am I causing you problems?" Bubbles asked.

"Not in the slightest, she was the problem. I don't mess around about this, I will get rid of you that quick if you cause problems too." Okay, that might not be true. Even though it's only been two days, Butch actually feels closer to her than the others. Bubbles is just interesting, the thing with Ace, the fact that they have to hide from her crazy brother, her surprising him in the most unusual ways, unusual for her at least. You wouldn't expect Bubbles to not be a virgin and know... the things she knows. It adds to the excitement.

"I couldn't care less,

"You'll replace with Ace?"

"There's nothing to replace, I will be alright with or without you. Ace can't be a replacement if he's been here before you, " Bubbles stated. Butch was semi-surprised by her statement.

_She's still messing with Ace?_

"You're still sleeping with him?" he questioned.

"No, everything stopped after he turned 18. Now I'm just waiting until I turn 18."

"Now explain to me how you learned how to use that mouth so well, " Butch laughed.

"No, I'm hungry, " she scoffed. Bubbles got down quickly and speed-walked her way downstairs.

"Don't just walk away from me!" Butch yells, he was soon to be right behind her.

"If you don't want me to then don't let me." He grabbed Bubbles's hand, pulling her back to him.

"Of course I wouldn't, now tell me."

"Just because you're telling me to tell you doesn't mean I will, " She replied, snatching her hand away from him.

"Just because you're my favorite doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently, " Butch stated. "Tell me."

"On my own, happy?" Bubbles walked to the kitchen, despite asking him a question. She opened the fridge, only for it to be slammed shut. "Move, " she said. He didn't move and he didn't say anything, it ticked Bubbles off. "Fuck you, mo—." Butch's hand immediately went around her neck. "What are you going to do, choke me?"

"I could, but you seem to like that shit."

"Yeah, a little, " she responded.

"Not a little, you like it so much that you did it to yourself, " Butch smirked.

"So?" He laughed at her, then it just turned into a make-out session.

_Weirdly_

So, the rest of their time together was... full of little fights and sexual interactions. Nothing much. They mainly watched tv in the living room. Well, Bubbles watched it and Butch watched her. Couldn't take his eyes off of her. When Boomer came home, he came in with someone in his arms. His supposedly ex girlfriend . They headed straight upstairs to, clearly, to have sex. They didn't see Butch or Bubbles and we're too busy lip-locking to focus on something other than that.

"Thought they broke up?" Bubbles whispered. It was actually funny to her. She knew Boomer couldn't stay broken up with his girlfriend for that long.

"He loves her too much to stay away, now, back to what you were about to do..."

"For the fourth time today?"

"No woman has ever just taken control over me, I think I like it." Butch bit on his bottom lip and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Alright, last time though. My mouth is starting to hurt, " she sighed.

"Shut up and get to it, " he demanded. Bubbles unzips his pants as slowly as possible but also not too slow. Butch grows impatient really quickly. "I won't beg for it."

"Why don't you?"

"No, " he refused.

"Then I won't—."

"Please, Angel, " he blurted. Now **that** is a true surprise. Butch begging?

"That's surprising, but—. " Before Bubbles went any further, Butch kissed her real quick. It was a short sloppy kiss.

"I said please."

"I heard, can I hear it again?"

"Like hell, " he growled. She started to slowly take her hands off of him, making him think of his options. "Please."

_Look who's in control now_

So, both of the twins are having the time of their lives. Making their 'significant other' _suffer_. When they finish, they just watch he/she breath in ecstasy.

"I hope my wife will be as good as that as you, " Butch said.

"I hope your wife is smart enough to get away."

"Cold, " he chuckled. "Again."

"No, not again, " Bubbles pouted.

"Fine." Butch fixed his pants then pushed Bubbles down to the couch and took off the thong she had on.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He reaches in his pocket, but stops because of the yelling they both started hearing.

"Stop messing with my head!"

_Here we go again_

"Well I never said we was back together, put that shit down! If you thro—." A loud thump was heard and Butch laughed with a scoff and shook his head. "I love yo' crazy ass but get the fuck out!" Boomer yelled.

"I am not some hooker, don't just fuck me and tell me to get the fuck out." And that was followed by more things being thrown at Boomer.

"Damnit, sto—. Abusive shit!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" she shrieked.

"Baby, calm down."

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Stop fightin' me!" There were sounds of struggle and Butch and Bubbles were hearing all of it.

"Boomer stop!"

"Princess, baby... calm down." His voice was softening, but still loud at the same time. "Stop."

"Get off of me, " she cried. "Boomer please, let me go. I wanna go home."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Well, that's a relationship for you, " Butch joked.

"Don't make fun of them, " Bubbles frowns.

"Why not?"

"Because he's my brother."

"I don't care about that, I make fun of how shitty their relationship is all the time. **To his face**, " Butch shrugs.

"Then, go up there and tell him how _shitty _his relationship is, " she challenged. Butch looked at her like she was crazy.

He plucked her forehead and scolded her. "And what do I say when he asks 'The hell you over here for'?"

"I don't know maybe 'forcing your sister to—."

"I didn't force shit, you agreed and I'm here. Wanna tell him that?" Butch challenged back.

"You came into the bathroom while I was taking a shower, wanna tell him that?"

"You sucked my dick in the shower and he was on the other side of the door, wanna tell him _that_?" Bubbles blushed and covered her face, Boomer would kill the both of them if he found that out. "Or how you were bouncing on my fingers last night?"

"Okay, I get it. Please stop, " she whined through her hands.

"Do you think they're having make-up sex?"

"Probably, ew don't put that in my head."

"It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Disgusting." There was a loud knock at the door, making them both freeze. "I—."

"You're not getting it dressed like that, " Buch stated. Bubbles remember her attire and blushed again.

"B-but you don't live here, " she stuttered out.

"It most likely won't be someone I know, " he shrugged, getting up. "You can get dressed while I talk them up." Butch got up, helping Bubbles up as well. She went upstairs while Butch answered the door. He didn't expect it to be Brick. Brick didn't jump to conclusions when he saw Butch, his mind was to cloudy. A storm was brewing.

"Where's Bubbles?" Brick asked.

"Upstairs, I think, " Butch shrugged, pretending like he has no clue. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing just... nothing." Butch knew it wasn't just nothing, but he let Brick in without further question.

"Just knock on the door before you go in her room, if you're going up there." Brick said nothing and just walked up there, he did knock to be 'polite' and all.

"You can come in!" Bubbles yelled. Brick opened the door slowly. She was sitting on her bed with her traditional sweatpants and sweatshirt and her hair in a ponytail. When she saw him, she immediately saw the look in his eyes. "Brick, what's wrong?"

"I-I didn't—. I couldn't do an—. She's dead, " Brick struggled to say.

"Wait, who's dead?" Bubbles stood up and walked over to him.

"My grandmother, I came home and—." Bubbles hugs Brick and let his head rest on her shoulder. He just clenched his jaw and kept quiet, the tears spilling out of his eyes. His face showed no type of emotion though.

"Where's Blossom, does she know?"

"She knows, she's dealing with it right now. We're not 18 yet, and I don't know if we can—."

"Ok, alright. I know, you'll figure something out, " Bubbles said to him. She stroked his back softly and her other hand was on the top of his head. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"I can't let anyone see me like this, I'll just look weak, " Brick answered.

"No, you'll look human." Out of nowhere, Brick kissed her. Bubbles was taken back a little and waited until he was done. "Brick, this isn't the way to get over this. It won't last and I don't see you that way, " Bubbles explains.

"Just imagine I'm... Ace." Now that's just wrong.

"I can't do that, you're attractive and all—."

"Then shut up and kiss me." He kissed her again without warning. Bubbles didn't know what to do. To give in, or to stop him from potentially ruining their friendship. What they don't know is that Butch is listening to the whole thing. He's not mad or anything, just intrigued. Maybe a little jealous that Brick will sleep with her before him, but that's all.

_What will she do?_

In all honesty, Bubbles is kinda just Brick's first choice. If she won't have sex with his she'll find someone who will. It's better than someone he would meet at a random corner. It does still feel wrong for Bubbles... kinda. Maybe she'll let it happen. Who knows at this point? Already found out that Bubbles is not as innocent as she seems.

_Just full of surprises_

"Hold on, " Bubbles said, hearing and feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket. Brick obeyed and waited patiently until she was done.

It's a text from Butch saying: "Do it." Well, there goes the plan of talking him out of it. She read those two words over like five times more before Brick eventually snatched it out of her hand. He turned it off and dropped it on the carpet floor. Bubbles's blue eyes went to where he dropped it and then back to Brick.

_Guess he's not that patient_

"I can't wait forever."

"Sor—."

"You don't have to apologize."

_Just gonna jump right into it if you don't mind_

Bubbles's nails were marking up Brick's back while her right leg was wrapped around Brick's waist, and her other was being pinned up by Brick's right hand.

_It was torture_

His strokes were slow, but deadly, deep, and aggressive. He was watching Bubbles suffer, her blue eyes daring to close as she moaned out softly. Brick was just silently grunting to himself.

**_And yes Brick has on a condom_**

Bubbles hasn't had _actual _sex in two years, and oh has she missed it. Having it with Brick is just a... plus.

_Only because he's better at it than Ace_

Shady? Maybe, but it's the truth. They were both good in their own way. Ace was rough and all, but Brick is intense. The way he looked at her with those crimson eyes. Who knew a guy like Brick could turn into this behind closed doors? Bubbles definitely didn't. She wasn't even sure about sleeping with him at the beginning, but now is a different story.

"Faster?" Brick questioned, saying his first word since the whole thing started. Bubbles shook her head no, but Brick was going to speed up if he felt like it. "Sorry." He put his hand, the one that wasn't on her leg, over her mouth and increased his pace anyway. Bubbles's nails left trails as they scratches up his back, almost making Brick bleed. She shut her eyes because the pleasure was too to the extreme for her to even look at him or keep them open in general. The backboard of the bed was hitting against the wall, Boomer was too wrapped up in his thing to even notice. Butch heard it from downstairs, he didn't question it because he knew what it was. He just knows Bubbles is having a good ass time up there.

Her parents, however, they were in shock. They didn't know Bubbles was sexually active or even was sexual at all. They knew Boomer was, but Bubbles never showed a sign. They got home came home like two minutes ago by the way.

"Brick, " Bubbles said against his hand. It sounded more like a weird groan, he knew what she was trying to say. She was trying to beg for mercy.

"I said sorry." Just because you say sorry for something does not mean you are going to automatically be forgiven. Common sense.

"Brick."

"No, " he replied bluntly. There was no stopping him from doing what he wanted.

It continued like this for another 20 minutes. Honestly, Bubbles didn't even know she could last that long, but she won't last any longer. Her peak was right around the corner, and she couldn't wait until it did. Her body was tense and starting to ache. Brick's arms were starting to get tired and his body was sweating. He took his hand off of her mouth and used it to keep himself up. He even sped up his pace to help the process even more. It took 2 seconds for her orgasm to approach, and Brick had his own. He slowly stopped his strokes, resting his forehead on hers as they took a minute to catch their breath. Brick caught his breath before Bubbles did. He kissed her cheek, and trailed them down her body. Then, someone knocked on the door. Bubbles's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent?" Of course, it was her mother.

"Oh my gosh, " Bubbles sighed.

"I'll... be in the bathroom," Brick stated before walking away. Bubbles nods her head, and throws on an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

"In a second Mom, " Bubbles claimed. She walks to the door and slightly opens it.

"So..." Mrs.Alana was giving her a cocky smile as she hinted to all that she heard. "Have fun?" she laughed. Bubbles blushed from embarrassment and frowned. "Who am I kidding? I could hear it from downstairs, of course you were having fun."

"Mom."

"Babe, I got her to come out of her room!.. Sorta."

Mr. Alana popped his head out of the door and looked at the both of them. "Uhh, congrats?" he said.

"On what?" Bubbles questioned.

"Fir—."

"Not my first, " she blurted. Awkward.

"When—. Nevermind, Honey leave her alone. Make sure you're using protection too." Then, at the 'perfect' timing Boomer came out of his room, but he only heard the last three words their father was telling Bubbles.

"Use protection?" he mumbled, raising one of his eyebrows as he looked at his family.

"Oh nothing, " Mrs.Alana lied. She knows Boomer would kill whoever she slept with, so it's best to just lie. Boomer's expression turned into a scowl, he understood what his father meant now.

"Who the fuck—."

"Baby, come back, " his girlfriend whined, she also heard what was happening so she was just helping Bubbles out.

"In a minute—."

"I won't want it in a minute."

Boomer sighed out of his nose and looked at Bubbles. "This shit isn't over, " he exclaimed before going back into his room.

"...I'll let you get back to it then, my kids are both ha—."

"You're embarrassing." Bubbles shut the door, but she turned around and a fully clothed Brick was right in front of her. She silently gasped to herself. He was acting a little different, but what do you expect from someone who just lost the woman who raised him? Brick is usually full of jokes, but now he is silent to the world.

"I have to go in 20 minutes, Blossom needs me, " he said.

"O-of course, " Bubbles stuttered. "Are you okay?" Brick nodded his head, but then shook it right after. He's not okay. He probably won't be for a long time. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, " Brick shrugged. She hated how numb he acted. "Actually, I have to pick up something to eat. I'll just leave now."

"Alright, " she answered.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Brick, you shouldn't go to school in a state like this."

"You trynna say I'm broken?" he accused. Brick doesn't mean all of this, he's just greiving.

"No, that's not what I was saying. You're putting words into my mouth, " Bubbles replied.

He grabbed her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. "Sorry, I'll leave."

"It's fine, I know you're hurt." It's good that Bubbles is pretty understanding.

_When she needs to be_

"I really have to go though, but thank you. You got my mind off of it for a while, but you were right. It doesn't last."

"I should be thanking you, " Bubbles lightly laughed. She was trying to lighten up the mood.

"This is why I love you, " Brick stated. He kissed Bubbles to silence her, but her thoughts wouldn't be silenced.

"That was a joke right?" she asked immediately after he finished. Brick just laughed at her. _Could he really though? _I mean there are many ways that he could have meant that. The fact that he grew up with her or an actual **I love you**.

"Bye."

"B-bye." She stepped away from the door to let him out, and then he left. Bubbles walked to her bed and plopped down on it. But next thing you know, Butch comes in. A smirk was on his face, and their eyes locked.

"Now, who's better Ace or Brick?"

_Brick._

"I can't tell you that, " Bubbles scoffed.

"Oh come on. What if I—."

"No, when are you leaving?"

"Damn, fine you have the rest of the night off, as well as tomorrow, " Butch explains. "You're welcome." He doesn't want to leave, but he will.

"Thank you, " Bubbles said sarcastically.

"Of course, see you later Angel."

_Well now she's wrapped up with three guys_


	4. Stress

Wednesday morning. Finally a normal morning. No Boomer in Bubbles's room yelling in his phone, no parents having morning sex, and no one ordering Bubbles around.

Bubbles got up, made her and Boomer bacon and eggs, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fixed her hair. Through all of that, she avoided Boomer because she knows he hasn't forgotten about last night. He'll get to her eventually, but Bubbles wants to avoid it as much as possible.

"Pull yo' dress down."

Bubbles turned around to see her twin, standing in the doorway. He's wearing black jeans, a mud green shirt with a camouflage-patterned jacket, and black sneakers. And she's wearing a strapless nude-colored dress with a white fringe shawl.

"You deaf?" Boomer asks. Bubbles pulled her dress down a little, only to shut him up though. "Now, you wanna explain to me what the fuck you was doin' in here last night?"

"It seems like you already know, " Bubbles said. She went back to putting her stuff in her book bag.

"So you was in here—. The fuck is wrong wit' you?!"

Bubbles turned right around and she was so upset that Boomer was being hypocritical. They were doing the same thing, just in different ways. "The same thing that is wrong with you!"

"Nah, we ain't the same!" Boomer yelled.

"We share the same fuckin DNA code, same hair color, eye color—."

"That don't mean we the same! I wasn't the one in here bein' a fuckin' thot!"

_Should've never said that_

Bubbles took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "Get out of my room." Boomer scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"No, " he replied.

"I don't want a hypocrite in my room, " she spat.

" 'Ight, just fuck me then, but yo' ass gon' be in trouble if I find out who you had in here."

"Just shut up and get the fuck out."

"Lucky I won't choke yo' ass out, " he mumbled while walking out of Bubbles's room. Immediately when he left, he called his girlfriend to pick him up and take him to school. It isn't best to walk with Bubbles since they just fought, but it would've been nice to at least tell her. So, he left and Bubbles got even more upset just because he didn't tell her. Boomer wasn't going to let her go to school by herself though, he called someone to take her.

_Brick_

Boomer doesn't know what happened with Brick and his grandmother, but if he did, he would call someone else instead.

"Fuck!"

Bubbles looked out the window from her bedroom and saw Brick standing outside of his car, looking at what he did. He had knocked over their neighbor's trash with his car. The only thing she thought about was why the hell he was at her house? Bubbles went downstairs to the front door and opened it. Brick was actually on his way to knock on the door, but he looked up and saw that the blonde was already there. Bubbles opened the screen door for him to come inside.

_No pun intended_

Brick steps in the house, keeping his eyes on Bubbles. "You ready?" he asked. She titled her head to her right a little, showing her confusion. "Boomer told me to come and take you to school."

"Oh."

"Are you ready?" Brick asked again.

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff really quick, " Bubbles answered. He stays down there to wait for her. When she came back, Brick was right where she left him. They got into Brick's car and drove away. "So does this mean you're going to stay at school?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why am I the one taking you to school?" Brick questioned.

"Boomer was mad because I wouldn't tell him that you were the one in my room last night. And he went ahead and called me a thot, which makes no sense because he was having sex with his girlfriend while I was with you. I just can't believe him, not to mention he's always stressing me, " Bubbles explained.

"So you're sayin' that you need a stress reliever?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"I fully understand, " Brick laughed, his laugh wasn't an actual laugh. It was dry and fake. He was still acting numb.

At a red light, Brick looks over at Bubbles. His hand went to her thigh, squeezing it lightly. Bubbles looked up at him, then his hand came up to her chin. They leaned in for a kiss, but it was short because red lights don't last that long. When they arrive at their school, Brick doesn't park in the front to let Buubles out, he parks in the back where teachers normally park.

"What are we doing back here?" Bubbles asks.

"Stress reliever, " Brick replied. Bubbles searched her mind for a meaning to what he said. _Sex_. Of course, it's sex. She blushed, and Brick turns his radio up. He went into his glove compartment to retrieve a condom, it only made her blush even more. Trying new things is nice and all, but Bubbles never would have imagined that she'd have sex in the car.

_Or have sex with Brick in general_

While Bubbles was wrapped up in her thoughts, Brick had pushed his seat back so Bubbles could fit in between him and the car, pulled his pants and boxers down under his hard-on. There was no need to pull everything down. Then, he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and put it on.

"If it's broke that's not my problem... kinda, " he mumbled. "Come'ere." Bubbles snapped out of whatever trance she was in and crawled over the seat to sit on Brick's lap. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, moving her underwear and dress out of the way. Brick let out a small sigh while Bubbles let out of a shaky breath. They start kissing each other, and Bubbles slowly winds her hips. The faster she went the more aggressive he got.

Brick wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her, then he thrust up into her. Bubbles moaned in his ear at just the right amount of volume, clutching to his shirt as he pounded up inside of her. He started biting and kissing her neck, leaving bruise marks behind. Five minutes later, Brick stops because his legs got tired. So, Bubbles took control back. Her mind clouded with dirty thoughts as she rolled her hips. Brick made no sound, but grunting and the occasional groaning. He lays his head on her shoulder for a little bit, and then when he looked up his eyes locked on the janitor that was standing out there, looking at him in shock. Brick scowled, then his left hand grabs Bubbles by her throat, his eyes still on the janitor. He put up his middle finger with his right hand, flipping him off. Then, Brick kisses Bubbles. They share a sloppy kiss. It was all for show, so the janitor will get the memo.

_He did_

_Eventually._

He went back inside the building, trying to forget what he just saw. Brick let's go of Bubbles's neck and grips her thighs painfully, helping her move up and down to speed it up. They were starting to run out of time.

Waves of pleasure traveled throughout their bodies. Bubbles's walls clenched around Brick addictively. He was loving every part of her body. Every flaw, every curve, all of her.

"Shit, " Bubbles whimpered under her breath. Brick heard her despite the loud music. This is definitely getting her mind off of the situation with Boomer, and everything or anything else. Brick gazed at the clock real quick, checking the time. He wasn't going to tell her that they had three minutes, he'd just try to have her finish by that time. Brick bucked his hips and Bubbles kissed down his neck, then she went up and bit down when she landed in the middle of his neck. Brick's body tensed up, feeling her teeth against his skin. It was nothing but something to bite down on as she had an energy-draining orgasm, but for Brick, it was something that helped him have his.

When the wave passes, Bubbles unlatched her teeth from Brick's neck and they just made out for a minute or two. Brick would keep her there for the rest of the day if he dared to, but however much he wanted to, he isn't.

_Not now at least_

"Thank you, " Bubbles said to Brick.

"You don't have to say thank you, you're late by the way, " he replied with. She looked at the time of the radio, she was ten minutes late. For a second, she was scared what'd Boomer would thing, but then she remembered what occurred this morning and threw that thought out of her mind.

She turns her head back around, then she looked down at his neck, "Sorry." Bubbles was looking at the bite mark on Brick's neck. He leaned his forehead in, and when she understood what Brick was doing she did too.

_Is this what real love feels like or is it a false thought?_

"Bubbles, go to class if you don't wanna skip school for another day, " Brick stated.

"Who said I was going to skip school?"

"You can't hear or something?" he seriously questioned. The longer she stays, the more he doesn't want her to leave. "Go to class."

"What are you, my Daddy?" Bubbles scoffed, smiling a little.

"Too late for that, " Brick mumbles. A blush coated her cheeks, and she fixed her clothes and crawled back over to her seat. Brick fixed himself and his chair as well, then he turned the radio down.

"Goodb—." Brick grabbed her arm right as she was going to push the door open. Her head snapped to his direction, her eyes asking him 'Why'.

"Don't say goodbye, the last time somebody said goodbye—." Brick stopped talking, he mind wandered off. His eyes trailed down and he bit his bottom lip. Bubbles noticed Brick's facial expression turned into a slightly sad one. Usually, it's blank but now...

_His grandmother must've said goodbye to him the last time they spoke _

"It's like she knew, she knew what was going to happen, " Brick mumbles, tears slowly started forming in his dark red eyes. "Stupid ass fucking tears."

"Brick, it's okay to cry. It doesn't mean you're weak, " Bubbles replied. Brick just shook his head slowly, clenching his jaw. "**Yes**, it is, you lost someone close to you. Stop trying to control how you feel. You're sad because she's gone, you can't deny it."

"So I'm just supposed to cry like a lil' bitch all the time?"

"You're putting words in my mouth again, " she mumbled.

"My fault, " Brick sighed.

"Go home and get some rest."

"Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"I have no problem with that, " Bubbles shrugged. Brick pulled Bubbles back so he could kiss her, and she let him. They shared one last long and meaningful kiss. When they pull away, Bubbles smiled. "Take a nap first."

"Go to class, Ms. Alana, " he responds, Bubbles scrunched her face up and opened the car door.

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Boomer is in class mad as hell. English is almost over and Bubbles is still not in school. His foot was tapping faster and faster on the floor, the madder he got. The worst thing about it was the fact that he had to work with Ace because they both had no partner. Boomer hates Ace with a passion.

"Am I going to just do the work by myself?" Ace asked Boomer. Boomer doesn't even look over at him, he just ignored him while keeping his eyes on the door. "I know you don't like me—."

"Can you **fuck off**?!" The room got silent at his sudden outburst.

"Alright, can I please have another partner, he's not helping at all?" Ace scoffed.

"Oh my fuckin' God, I'm tired of this 'I'ma good person' act. You just trynna prove yo'self to yo' family cuz you was sellin' drugs and shit, " Boomer stated.

"Okay, I'm tired of you acting like a little pissy ass bitch."

"Boys, hey! Break it up, I don't get paid enough for this, " said the teacher. Neither of them was going to back down, it's more about pride than anything else.

"I did nothing to you and you treat me like I ran over your fucking dog, " Ace spat.

"Bitch you fucked my fuckin' sister!"

Bubbles had walked into the class, but she stopped at the doorway. Not only was she embarrassed that Boomer outed her, she was mad also. So, she walked right out. Everyone was too occupied to even notice her. Bubbles was aimlessly walking around at first, but eventually, she ended up at the nurse's office.

"Yes?" The nurse questioned with a smile.

"Umm, I just need to ly down for a little, " Bubbles answers.

"You wanna talk about it?" she bluntly asked.

"Well, not really."

"That's alright, but trust me, talking about it is such a stress reliever. I tell my man anything and everything, he doesn't even have to listen to me. I think it's because you're speaking it out into existence instead of keeping it inside of your head, " she explains.

"I see your point, " Bubbles agreed. She thought about it a little, the nurse held a strong argument. The only thing that held her back was because she would be telling a nurse. A person that's working for the school. What if she'll tell someone?

"I know what you're thinking, I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't have anyone to tell, depending on the story of course. If it's a good ass story, I might tell my girl about it. No names though."

Bubbles made up her mind immediately after that was said. She's going to tell her. Bubbles pulled up a chair and the nurse smiles, knowing that she has won.

"Okay, so, a couple years ago—."

"This sounds good already, sorry continue. Wait how many years ago?"

Bubbles laughed at her, and continued talking. "**Three** years ago, I had just turned 15, and I had lost my virginity to a guy that was 17. I felt comfortable with him and I trusted him. We didn't tell anyone about it. So over the weekend my twin brother, his friends, and I were playing a game. It actually ended with me telling them, and my brother was not happy with that. He and I were already upset with each other because last night he found out I had a guy in my room, then this morning we argued about it. He just thinks I should stay the little sister I was five years ago, with him protecting me and bossing me around."

"Oh, so you're one of the twins. From what I've heard, your brother wants you to be what he thinks he can't. He wants you to have that perfect and easy life. Some men are actually virgins when they marry, and they want their wives to be one too. He would want you to marry one of those types of men. Then also, the way he bosses you around about school seems like he wants you to accomplish anything that you want. Damn, I should become a psychiatrist, I sounded so professional, " she exclaimed. "Hold up, was the guy from last night the same guy you lost your virginity orrr was this a whole different guy?"

"No, it was a different guy, " Bubbles replies.

"Ohh, and how did you two meet?"

Bubbles cringed at the question, "He's actually one of my brother's friends. Well, more like his best friend, he said he loved me before he left. I'm not sure if he said it because you know we grew up together and we're friends, or if he actually means that he actually loves me romantically, " she says in response.

"Beats me, I don't know what men think when they say things. I rarely know what they want outside the bedroom, " the nurse jokes.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Zoe, I already know yours is Bubbles. Interesting name, does it have a meaning behind it or something?"

"No, my parents thought it was an adorable name to call their only girl. I have no clue how they thought that, " Bubbles said, laughing at the end of her sentence.

"Weren't your parents the one's that had sex in the teachers bathroom during conferences?" Nurse Zoe had blurted.

"...Yes."

"Damn your parents are freaky as hell for that."

Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, but her phone started to ring. Her heart started to race, it scared her because it was so sudden and out of nowhere. She takes her phone out of her bag to see who was calling her. Her blue eyes scanned the name at least twice.

_Why was Brick calling her?_

Bubbles answers the phone, Brick didn't speak when she answered. He was waiting for her to speak first. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"**I need the fuck outta you right now**, " he bluntly stated.

That sentence alone actually kinda turned Bubbles on. How raspy and rough Brick's voice was and how he said it. Not to mention, just being wanted by someone is a turn on in itself.

"I'm being selfish as fuck right now, but I'm still in this stupid ass parking lot. I'm running fucking gas and shit, I don't know what to do."

Bubbles couldn't miss another day of school, but Brick **will** stay in that parking lot and waste gas until she's with him. Plus no one knows she's in school because she didn't sign in and no one saw her. No one but the nurse.

"I'll try—, " She said before getting interrupted

"No, you're not getting it, I need you. Do whatever the fuck you gotta do to come back to me, " Brick ordered through the mic. It sounded more like he was pleading, but that was only because his tone changed.

"Okay." They both hung up the phone and Nurse Zoe was waiting for Bubbles to explain.

"And who was that?" she teased.

"I have to go meet someone, don't tell anyone I was here, " she murmured out.

"I don't like none of the people in here anyway, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you."

Bubbles put the chair back to the side and hurried to sneak out of the school, the same way she snuck in. When she got outside, she saw that Brick's car was clearly still running. His head was resting against the steering wheel and he was breathing heavily through his nose. He felt like he couldn't breath. Bubbles walks to the passenger side and lightly knocked on his window. Brick figured it was Bubbles and lazily unlocked the door without looking up.

"Are you okay with driving or do you want me to drive?" Bubbles asked, getting in the car and throwing her bag in the back seat.

"I'm fine, for now. Sorry, for making you miss another day, I just need you with me." Brick held out his hand for her to grab, Bubbles placed her small hand in his bigger one. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand and he finally pulled his head up.

"I didn't want to be in there anyway, so technically you saved me."

"It's about Boomer." Brick knew Boomer was the only one that could really ruin Bubbles's day. He saw it in her eyes, lately, Boomer has been pushing Bubbles further and further to the edge. It only makes her worse every day.

"It always is, " she sighed.

There was a long pause before Brick decided to speak, "I'm taking you to my house." Bubbles nods her head, it's not like she would refuse or disagree.

The ride was short, quiet and short. Bubbles was watching Brick the whole ride. She wants him to be okay and for him to go back to the Brick everyone knows, but what if he never goes back to himself again?

_Time will tell _

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Brick looks over at Bubbles after being asked a question. He had just turned the car off after pulling into his driveway. Brick didn't plan on answering her. He looked away for a sec, licking his lips. Then, he turned his attention back to her. His eyes scanned her slowly but quickly. Brick put his hand on the back of her neck. Bubbles's eyes flashed from his lips to his eyes.

"I love you, and I fucking mean that shit. I don't want you just for what's in between your legs, alright?"

"Yeah." Bubbles understood his feelings now, but she doesn't understand why they are the way they are. "Why?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "Shit happens." Brick pecked her lips and then unlocked the doors.

"You didn't answer my question, " she pointed out.

"I know, " he replied. "If I wanted to eat I'd ask Blossoms stupid ass." Bubbles expected Blossom to be there, but didn't expect for Brick to call her that.

"When was the last time you've eaten something?"

"Get out the car, " he ordered, opening his door. Bubbles sighed and got out of the car. She shouldn't let people run all over her, but Brick... is going through hard times.

Brick waited for Bubbles at the door and opened it for her when she walked up the steps. He took her up to his room, then kicked the door closed. His arms wrapped around Bubbles, his hands gripping and rubbing on her ass. "You need to rest, " Bubbles mumbles.

"I'm not tired." Brick hasn't had more than an hour of sleep since yesterday. He can't sleep and he is extremely tired. Bubbles looked into his eyes, and then saw the bags under his eyes.

"You're tired."

"I'm not too tired to—."

"Brick, come on, " she said. Bubbles grabbed his hands and pulled him to the bed. Brick sucked his teeth, figuring that he wasn't going to have his way. He took both of their shoes off and then put his hair up in a bun so it'd be out of the way. His eyes never left Bubbles as he removed the thin fabric off of his body, throwing his shirt down to the ground. This was the first time Bubbles was seeing and actually studying the tattoo across his chest. In the middle, there was a cross and at the top of that cross was a pair of angel wings. On each side of it was an angel, and then in the middle was writing. It said "Only God Can Judge Me" in fancy writing. Brick noticed her staring and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Why'd you get it?"

"Thought it was cool I guess, " he shrugged. Brick crawled in bed with Bubbles, wrapping his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. "It also reminds me not to give a shit about what people think." Bubbles stroked his cheek with her thumb. Brick was falling under her trance, his eyes became heavier than they were before. "What are you doing to me?" Brick slurred.

"Shh." Brick tried to fight it, but sleep washed over him and drowned him in the process. Just like that he was in a deep sleep. One where waking him up will probably be a hard task.

"Brick—." Blossom had barged in his room, which didn't wake him up. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other, both of them blushing from embarrassment.

"H-he's asleep, " Bubbles mumbled. That was a stupid thing to say, clearly he's asleep. Can't blame her though, people will say anything when they can't think straight.

"You're Boomer's sister right?" Blossom asked. She noticed the blonde hair and icy blue eyes that Bubbles and Boomer share.

"Yeah." Blossom's eyes lit up, then she scanned their position again. Brick and Bubbles?

"Are you and Brick like a thing?"

"No, I mean he said that he—." Bubbles stopped talking immediately before she could say anything too personal. Blossom looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

_Why'd she stop?_

"He said what?" Blood pressed.

"Sorry, can't say."

Blossom shrugged her shoulders, unbothered by it and put both of her hands in her back pants pocket. "You know it's kind of weird how Buttercup and I hang out, but you've never joined in on it. When we were younger you'd be by Boomer's side all the time, and now, you're usually by no one's side. It's like you run from Boomer including everyone else. Every time I see you you're by yourself. I don't know if you just prefer it that way or you just have no one to run to." Bubbles was speechless, choked up even.

_Is that how she seemed to other people?_

"If you want, I'm having a surprise birthday party for..." Blossom nodded her head at Brick with a mischievous smile "In two weeks, you can help plan it?" she suggested.

"I'll think about it, I guess, " Bubbes replied.

"You can invite your brother to help too if you want?" Blossom was about to walk away, but then she remembered why she came into the room in the first place. "Can I use your phone for a second?"

Bubbles looked around for her bag, but then remembered that she left it in the car. "I actually left it in my bag... which is in Brick's car, " she explains.

"I have the spare key, " Blossom almost blurted.

"If you're just calling someone I don't mind."

"Great." Blossom practically sprinted down the steps and outside the door. Then when she got out there, she went to Brick's car, unlocked it, and grabbed Bubbles's phone from her bag. She angrily tapped in a number, a number that was already saved in Bubbles's phone.

_Weird right?_

"Miss me, Angel?" he cockily answered the phone.

"Angel?" Blossom questions. "You flirt with everyone, don't you?"

He almost choked on the water that he was drinking when he heard her voice. "Why are you using her phone?" he growled lowly.

"You blocked my phone, " she answered. "Just please don't hang up."

"Say what you gotta say because it seems like the only way I can get you outta my life."

"I'm pregnant, and I know it's yours because you're the only one I've slept with... at all." There was no reply to that. "Hello? Butch?" Blossom looked at the phone, he had hung up. "Oh my—." She contemplated falling to the ground and start crying. People would probably think she's crazy when they see her, but can you blame her? Butch wants nothing to do with a kid at the moment and this is ruining it. Blossom got herself together and put Bubbles's phone back. She locked everything back up, going into the house and back into her room. First her grandmother dies and now she's pregnant. At least Brick has someone to comfort and take care of him, but Blossom just has Buttercup for any chance of that. Buttercup is not a very emotional or caring person.

_Maybe Butch would actually care..._

_If it was one of the two he actually enjoys having around_

So now, to Boomer. "Ow, bitch—."

"Excuse me?"

Him and Ace were on different sides of the nurse's office. You can already guess, they got into a fight. No, no one won because as soon as it started people practically started pulling them away from each other. But Boomer did start it. They were both pretty much alright.

"You heard what the fuck I said, " Boomer snarled. The nurse had put an ice pack against his busted lip, but Boomer held nothing back to show his discomfort.

"See this is why I don't want kids, they turn into people like you, " she said as she walked over to Ace.

"I'm sure yo' kids will be _perfectly fine_, " he mumbled, gazing at her hips sway back and forth. He had completely forgotten about Bubbles not being in school. The nurse was indeed a very beautiful woman. Green cat-shaped eyes, nice smooth brown skin, long dark brown hair, big plump lips, and not to mention everything about her body was in the right place. To Boomer at least. Her wide hips, but flat stomach. Ace noticed how Boomer was looking at Nurse Zoe, and scoffed. When Boomer heard him scoff, he rolled his eyes.

_They didn't even notice who had just walked in_

"Boomer, I should—."

"Don't incriminate yourself."

Boomer tensed up and cringed at the sound and sight of his parents. Ace almost started laughing at him, but Nurse Zoe shot him a look. She dared him to say or do something.

"Stop overreacting, wasn't even a big deal, " Boomer frowned. His parents walked over him and Mrs.Alana scolded him.

"Where's your sister?" Mr.Alana asked. Nurse Zoe looked over at them from the corner of her eyes. Ace noticed her discomfort, but said nothing.

"Probably in her 2nd period, I wouldn't know. She ain't come to 1st, " he answered.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?" his mother chimed in.

"We ain't come to school together, we had a lil'... disagreement—."

"Shut the hell up, 'disagreement' my ass. You probably argued about her being with that guy last night, " Mrs.Alana said. Now even Ace was listening. She wasn't with him last night, so _who was she with_? They're not together or anything, so the real question is, why is Ace even bothered?

"Yes the hell we did." Boomer crossed his arms, forgetting that he was holding an ice pack. He watched it fall to the ground. Mr.Alana picked it up because he knew his son wasn't going to do it.

"I'll get a **new **one, " Nurse Zoe said.

"_Yes you will_, " he stated under his breath.

"Boomer, " Mrs. Alana gasped. The Nurse just pretended she didn't hear that and took the ice pack from Mr.Alana, then walked to the fridge.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can't stay in here, so whenever you're done, _I'll be in the car_, " Mrs.Alana whispered into her husband's ear.

"I'll be there in a minute, " Mr.Alana replied before giving his wife a quick kiss. Boomer looked at them in disgust.

"Boomer, say sorry to your sister when you see her." So, Mrs.Alana walks out and Mr.Alana will soon be following right behind her.

"She's right, " Mr. Alana says. "The only way Bubbles will forgive you is if you say sorry."

"Say sorry my ass."

"Both of you guys are hard-headed, Bubbles won't be the one to say sorry. She doesn't even need to, " he explained. "You do." Boomer shrugged, pretending like he didn't care. His father shook his head at him, "See you at home then."

"Mhm."

Then, he left as well. Leaving Boomer with Nurse Zoe. Boomer didn't see Ace leave so he was a little confused, but also glad he left.

"You can go back to class if you want, unless you have some other type of injury. Which I doubt you do, " she spoke. Boomer looked her up and down again, licking his lips.

"Thought I was supposed to be gettin' a new ice pack?" he replied.

"Your lip is not that bad." The nurse went over to the fridge again to get him an ice pack, despite it though. Boomer watcher her slightly bend over to retrieve it. Her skirt wasn't helping her, it was helping Boomer.

_It'd be better if it was off_

"Why you work here?" Boomer asked.

"Because most school nurses don't know what they're doing and I will not be caught dead working at a hospital until 2 in the morning, " she explained, walking back over to him.

"You married?"

"None of your business."

"I don't see no ring, but whoever you do marry will be lucky as hell, " Boomer sighed. Nurse Zoe put the ice pack up to his lip for the second time. She avoided eye contact with him.

"Why you say that?"

"Dumbass, " he scoffed. The Nurse pressed harder on his lip so it'll hurt Boomer. He hissed at the pain, grabbing her wrist firmly. She snatched her hand away and turned around to walk to her desk, but Boomer grabbed her hand then pulled her back to him. "Damn your feisty." There was a small smirk on his face, but a frown on Zoe's. "You asked a question, ain't gon' walk away from me before I answer, " he stated.

"You can tell me with your hands off of me."

"How I know you ain't gon' walk away from me again?"

Nurse Zoe rolled her eyes, "I won't, but if you don't get the hell off of me I'll call your parents right back here. Might even add the principal to that list."

"How you gon' get from here to your desk if I still got yo' hand?" Boomer challenged.

"Get off my damn hand." She snatched it away again, turning back around to walk away. "Lucky I can't slap your ass, " Zoe mumbles to herself. She went to put the ice pack back because it was only an excuse to stay longer. "Over here trying to flirt with a damn school nurse, don't you have a damn girlfriend?"

"Nah, " he lied. "I'm all about you."

"Well I already have someone who's 'all about me' so go back to your—."

"Then be wit' me instead."

"It's gonna take more than that for me to break up with the boyfriend I've had for 3 years." Zoe goes over to the cabinets to look for something.

"Like what?"

"Like grow the hell up, you are 17–."

"Who said I was 17?"

"Your **twin **sister is 17, " she scoffed. "That was a dumb question."

"Trynna say I'ma dumbass?" he growled, after he quietly stood up.

"Lil' bit." Boomer walked up behind Zoe as she was reaching for something. So since she was distracted, Boomer decided to put his hand on her ass, lightly squeezing it. That action alone made her drop what she grabbed from the cabinet. Zoe stayed quiet for a second before turning around and pushing Boomer back to have space between them. She scowled at him, "The hell is wrong with you? I'm tired of your hormonal ass touching me without my damn permission."

_She secretly liked it_

"Do somethin' 'bout it." Boomer backed her up into the counter and placed his hands on both sides of her, trapping the nurse in between them.

"Move, " Zoe ordered. She still kept her eyes away from his. He was a little intimidating up close.

"Fuckin' make me, " replied Boomer.

"Little bo—."

"I'll show you little, " he whispered huskily in her ear. Now that made Zoe shut her mouth completely. "Now you go quiet?" She opened her mouth to say something, but she had nothing to say so she shut her mouth again. But then there was a knock on Nurse Zoe's closed door.

_Someone just had to ruin his fun_

Boomer dropped his arms and backed away. Zoe went over to the door and opened it, only for Princess to just barge in and go towards Boomer as soon as she saw him. Boomer sighed out of annoyance when their eyes locked.

"Ms.Morbucks do you need anything?" Zoe asked, clearing her throat.

"I need to talk to my boyfriend **if you don't mind**, " Princess replied. If she wants Zoe to just leave them, she has the wrong idea.

"I'm not leaving my office if that's what you're implying."

"Princess, what do you fuckin' want?" Boomer scoffed.

"Who the hell are you talking to like that?"

"Obviously you, I ain't talkin' to her, " he answered, pointing at Nurse Zoe. "The fuck you want?"

"Why did you try to fight Ace?" she questioned.

" 'Cuz he deserved it, if he want my sister he gon' have to go through me first."

"Boomer, whoever she sleeps with doesn't concern you."

"Amen, " Zoe mumbled.

"Mind yo' business, " he spat.

"It became my business when Bubbles talked with me about it."

"Princess, talk wit' me outside for a sec." Boomer grabbed her arm and lead her outside. She could barely process what was going on. It was all just an _illusion_. As soon as Boomer got Princess outside the Nurse's office, he slammed the door on her and locked it.

"You piece of shit!" she yelled through the door.

"Love you too crazy, go back to class!" he yelled back. Then he turned back around to Zoe, his playful act from earlier dropped. "Fuck she say to you?"

"Ah uh, that goes against confidentiality—. Back the hell up." She held her hands up in defense because Boomer had walked closer and closer to her.

"You ain't a therapist, " he stated.

"I can't think straight when you're this close, " Zoe said, her heart was starting to beat faster.

"I can't think straight when you're away, " Boomer flirted.

"You are 17, **17**. I am 22... in three days, but that's not the point. You are a child as of now and until you are 18."

"17 is the age of consent, it don't matter."

"You are not a legal adult, **you're a child**, " Nurse Zoe explains.

"Do I look like a damn child to you?" His left hand came up to caress her right cheek, his thumb stroked it softly. Boomer licks his lip, and Zoe still kept avoiding eye contact.

"Move, " she said again.

"If you really wanted me away from you, you would back up from me."

Well, he wasn't wrong. There is plenty of space behind Zoe, so it's not like she's trapped. But then again, she said she can't think straight.

"It's called standing your ground."

"Who you gettin' smart wit'?"

"You're the only other person in here."

He took another step forward and space between the two did not exist. Zoe's hands were against his chest, Boomer had put his free arm around her lower back. "It's a good thing I am, " he stated.

_No, no it wasn't _

"Just kiss me and I'll leave."

"No, " she refused.

"Yes."

"I have a boyfriend, and I rather have a faithful relationship. Unlike some people."

"You got jokes?"

"Go to damn class, " Zoe replied. "I will not write your ass a pass—." Boomer pressed his lips on hers, tugging at her bottom lip. She felt his tongue glide across her lips, making her moan into his mouth. It was short, but it had an everlasting effect.

"Now you ain't gon' forget me."

Zoe pushed him away and thought about what had just happened. Boomer wipes the lipstick off his mouth as he smirked at her. She wanted to slap and maybe even punch him so badly.

" 'Ight, last one, " he blurted. Boomer grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. The force of the kiss almost made her lose her balance, so Boomer gripped her button-up shirt by its collar with his left hand.

Now this time, she did slap him. It stung, but it doesn't bother Boomer that much. Being with Princess has made him have a high pain tolerance.

_He's felt worse_

"Get out my damn office."

"Mm, get out of my head, " he said lowly.

"I am not playing with your simple ass, go to class, " Zoe demands. "You got your dumbass kiss, now leave." Boomer frowned because she was right. He had forgotten that he even made that bargain earlier.

"You gon want me eventually, " Boomer stated. He pecked her cheek quickly before walking out the door. Boomer slowly made his way to the cafeteria. It was around that time that half of the students in school has lunch.

"You know your lips kinda... brown?" Butch said coming out of nowhere. Boomer casually wiped his mouth on the color of his shirt. If Princess would have seen it, she'd go berserk on him. Yelling, screaming, throwing, and hitting. She wouldn't even question it. "And who was that from?" Butch asked.

"My girl."

Butch rolled his eyes. Lies, lies, and lies. "Didn't see her with any makeup on earlier."

" 'Cuz' it's on me now, stupid ass, " Boomer growled. He obviously doesn't like to be questioned.

"The color doesn't match her."

"Fuck you know about makeup?"

"Buttercup goes crazy for that shit and occasionally I will fuck with her colors, so she'll walk out the house looking like a clown, " Butch shrugged. "But you know who it would match?"

"Who?"

"My partner in crime, but you'd probably know her as Z—."

"Nah, " Boomer said to cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish, " Butch chuckled.

"You were gonna say the nurse's name."

"What if I was gonna say Zelda or something?"

"Ain't no mu'fucka in here named Zelda."

"How do you even know her, you never get sick or anything like that."

"I was just in there because I needed somethin' for my busted ass lip, " he explains. Butch looked at Boomer's lip to see that it was indeed busted.

"She's beautiful, right?" Boomer shrugged his shoulders and Butch looked at him as if he was crazy. "Too bad she's not my type, if she was I would've took her from her boyfriend a long time ago, " he joked. "I just don't do loud and crazy."

_Offensive much_

"What do you do then?"

_Your sister_

"I like 'em self reserved, maybe I break 'em and maybe I don't. Just know that they aren't the same when I'm done with 'em, " he answered truthfully.

"Boring."

"At least I don't have women beating on me."

"At least I have an actual relationship, not whatever you got goin' on, " Boomer spat.

"Have you talked to Brick though, he isn't answering my texts?" Butch asked, changing the subject.

"No one wants to be bothered by yo' ass, he pro'lly just at home asleep."

_With your sister_

"I'm just saying, he never go a day without at least letting us know that he's at least alright."

"Aww, you worried?" Boomer said sarcastically with barely any emotion.

"I just—."

"Boomer!"

Both Butch and Boomer stopped walking and looked at each other. They recognized the voice all too well. They were even a little scared to turn around.

"If you don't move it won't see us, " Butch whispered.

"Shut up, " Boomer whispered back. He couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Boomer, I know you fucking hear me!"

"Princess, watch your mouth and stop—." A teacher said before getting interrupted.

"Bitch I will sue your ass if you fucking touch me."

"Should we start running yet?" Butch asked. They saw a shoe fly right between them, it ended up hitting some guy with glasses in the head. But all that meant to Boomer was that Princess finally missed him. She's never missed, and she will definitely make sure this is her last.

" 'Ight run."

Butch and Boomer started running, Boomer taking the lead. They ended up in a bathroom panting like hell.

"Well that was close, " Butch sighed.

"That ain't gonna stop her, we gotta go... out that, " Boomer stated, pointing at the small foggy window at the top of the wall.

"What?!"

"Don't know 'bout you, but I ain't dying a virgin, " he shrugged.

"Me neither." Boomer walked over to the window while Butch watched the door.

_It's an inside joke_

They aren't virgins, obviously.

"But how do we open it and get u—." Butch stopped talking because he heard glass shatter. He turned around to see a chair in Boomer's hand and the glass from the broken window on the floor. "Where hell was th—."

"There's always a chair in the handicapped stall, don't got time to talk about how weird that is it right now, " Boomer quickly replied without taking a breath. "Come on." he gripped the bottom of the window and pulled himself up. He jumped out the window and waited for Butch.

"And who's paying for this shit?" Butch asked as he jumped out.

"My parents."

"Now what?"

"We get the fuck outta' here, " Boomer shrugged. He walked away and when Butch noticed, he jogged up next to him.

"I'm gonna check on Brick, " Butch uttered.

"Call 'em first."

"Now that just ruins the surprise."

"Call your little toy then, we ain't gon' just break in the fuckin' house."

"Me and Blossom aren't on speaking terms." Boomer stopped walking and started to look around. Butch raised his left eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. "What are you looking for?"

"For fucks to give, can't seem to find 'em." Boomer shrugged, then continued walking. Butch just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

It took around 20 minutes for Butch and Boomer to get from the school to Brick and Blossom's house. Boomer banged on the door like he was the police or something. Blossom was the only one who heard it, the other two in there were asleep.

_Yes, Bubbles joined Brick in catching up on the number of hours that they didn't get last night_

But Brick changed their position. Brick was on the end of the bed with Bubbles on the inside, near the window. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her short hair was all over the place. Her arms and legs were wrapped around his neck and torso. Brick had his arms wrapped around Bubbles tightly.

Blossom had opened the door, her eyes puffy and red from crying the past three hours.

"You look like shit, " Boomer chuckled. Butch nudged him with his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Just sayin'. What's up wit' you?"

"People tend to cry when they're sad, " Blossom replied, her eyes quickly switched to Butch and then back to Boomer.

"Aww, lil' red's sad, " Boomer teased.

"Easy, Boom, " Butch whispered.

"Well, my grandmother died, so yeah, I'm sad."

"My condolences, where's Brick?" Boomer didn't really care how she felt. She wasn't in his little circle, so he doesn't have to care about her and honestly doesn't want to.

"He's asleep, why?"

"That's between me and Brick, " Boomer answered, pushing her aside.

"He means well, " Butch said with a wink, going after Boomer. As much as she hates him right now, Blossom's knees still go weak even if Butch just looks at her.

Boomer walked right in Brick's room, but stopped when he saw the blonde hair. He recognized it, recognized it too well. Boomer's face turned into a scowl. He could only take a step until Butch put him in a chokehold. Light enough to not actually choke him, but tight enough to hold him.

"Let me go, " he growled, reaching his arms out.

"You don't know it's her."

"Yes I fuckin' do, that's my same fuckin' hair—. I'ma kill 'em both. Bubbles get your ass up!" Boomer yelled. Bubbles's eyes shot open and her heart started racing. "I said get the fuck up!"

"Why are you so loud?" Brick mumbled. Bubbles sat up to see what was going on. She saw Boomer and froze.

"Don't look so fuckin' surprised I was bound to find out sooner or later, " Boomer spat. "Butch let me the fuck go."

"Not unless you calm the fuck down."

"Fuck you!"

"If you're gonna yell, get the fuck outta' my room, " Brick said as he sat up. The fact that Brick even talked to Boomer at all ticked him off.

Blossom came up the steps, planning to interfere. "You guys need to talk about it like civilized people, no one wants to hear this."

"Thank you, now leave, " Brick ordered. Blossom pouted, people always push her aside. She went back to her room and slammed the door.

"Boomer, downstairs, " Butch commands. He unraveled his arms from around Boomer's neck, but then grabbed the back of his hoodie.

"You fuckin' lucky he—."

Butch tugged on the shirt, so it was choking Boomer. "Now." Boomer cursed Butch under his breath while they made their way down the steps.

Brick looked at Bubbles's fear-filled face. That's really how Boomer makes her feel. _Afraid._ Brick used his fingers to brush her hair back. He pulled Bubbles into him, so that he could embrace her and make her calm down. "Breathe, " he spoke. Brick could feel her fast-beating heart "Just breathe." Bubbles eventually did calm down, then her heart settled.

"Hey, you two, no lovey-dovey shit. We're talking it out, downstairs and right now, " Butch said. He had come back upstairs just to tell them that. But before he did that he had to make sure Boomer is... tied to a chair. Don't know where he got the rope from, but that's that.

So now, they're sitting in the living room. Everyone in their own seat. Boomer wouldn't let Bubbles sit with Brick.

"Alright, so we are gathered here to—."

"Shut the fuck up, " Boomer snarls at Butch.

Butch laughed while Brick was waiting for things to actually start. "Alright, alright. So, does anybody have something to say first?"

"Damn, wish I could raise my hand, " Boomer bluntly said.

"Just speak."

"I just find it fucked up that you two mu'fuka's fucked behind my back."

"Wasn't trying to hide it, " Brick shrugged. Boomer squinted at Brick, it wasn't a joke. He was really confused.

"Who the fuck are you? 'Ight then how come I ain't know until now?" Boomer asked.

"You want that shit in your face?" Butch chimed in.

"Hell yeah, all these mu'fucka's think that 'cuz I'm like this they just gon' hide it from me and **fuck **my sister. Rather have somebody come and ask me to date her, and if and when they can't do that they can get the fuck out 'cuz they ain't real enough for it, " Boomer explained. "That's why I'ma stab the sh—." Butch tilted the chair backward to make Boomer stop talking. It worked. Boomer had a jolt of fright going through him, but then his fear settled quickly. "I'll spit in your face if you don't put the fuckin' chair down, " he growled.

"Stop threatenin' people."

"You threatin' my damn life wit' this fuckin' chair, so put this shit back down."

Butch respected Boomer's wishes and put the chair back down. "So Bubbles... I don't even know what the fuck to say, " Butch sighed, running a hand over his face while shaking his head.

"**Ha**, set this shit up and don't even know what to do!" Boomer teased.

"Do you want to fall on your head?" Butch threatened.

"You want my germs on your stupid face?" Boomer threatened back.

"I'ma ignore you because you're starting to get on my nerves. So Bubbles how do you umm feel about what Boomer said?"

"Smothered, " she bluntly said in response. Butch looked at Boomer who just rolled his eyes, but then he saw the guilt in those blue orbs.

"Sorry for calling you a thot, " he blurted. Butch's eyes switched to Bubbles, but then went back to Boomer for a retake.

"You called her a what?!" Boomer looked around like he was doing earlier, scanning the room. Butch knew what it meant. "What are you looking for this time?" He frowned.

"For who the fuck you talkin' too, def' ain't me."

"I love her."

The brunette and blonde looked at Brick with wide eyes. "Well that was unexpected, " Butch mumbled.

"Get me out this fuckin' chair."

"No."

"You don' pussy whipped this mu'fucka!"

"What?" Butch asked.

"I disapprove, both of ya'll ain't shit. Fuckin' betrayed my trust, bitch you so lucky I'm in this chair. I'd whoop your ass."

"You can't hit your sister Boomer, yo—."

"I told you mu'fuckas these hands are bisexual, I'ma strangle you in yo' sleep. I swear—." Butch kicked the leg of the chair up and made it fall. It didn't hurt Boomer, but it scared the shit out of him for like 2 seconds. "The hell is wrong wit' you?"

"Whoops, " Butch said dryly.

"Pull me up."

"Nah, you can't watch your mouth."

"What am I supposed to fuckin' say 'Oh my God, I am so happy for you piece of shits. Thank you for fuckin' betraying me.'?"

"...no, just don't say everything you want to say, " Butch answered. "Now..., how many times have you guys actually had sex?"

Brick looked at Bubbles to see if she was comfortable with saying it, but from the look in her eyes he could tell that she wasn't. So, he put up his index and middle finger to show two fingers. Meaning, twice.

"Only two times?"

"Wait, seriously?" Boomer questioned. He was surprised.

"And it started...?" Butch asked, pretending as if he didn't know that it's only been happening for 1 1/4 days.

"Yesterday, " Bubbles replied.

"Well shit, I was 'bout to beat his ass for nothin'. It barely even fuckin' started."

"You didn't act like this when it was Ace, he probably loves her more than Brick, " Butch pointed out.

"Brick is a friend, is Ace a friend dipshit?"

"Well no—."

"Exactly, not pull me up. Cuttin' the circulation off of my legs, " Boomer spat. Butch picked the chair up and put Boomer the right way. Boomer looked at Brick, while Brick looked at Bubbles. Brick's leg was bouncing up and down. He was yearning to touch her or even be next to her. His eyes were tired and sad. Boomer then looked at Bubbles, she was holding herself and her eyes were on the ground. She wasn't even fully here. Her mind was elsewhere. When Bubbles snapped out of it, she looks over at Brick and then at Boomer. The twins stared into each other's eyes and it was as if they shared a sixth sense. They were communicating with their eyes, and possibly even their minds. Boomer raised one of his eyebrows and nodded at Brick. Bubbles gave a weak smile and nodded at Brick as well. Boomer let out a silent heavy sigh. Bubbles gave him a bigger and better smile, anticipating for his answer. He nodded his head a little, but then he raised both of his eyebrows to make sure she was paying attention. He looked at her lips and then looked back into her eyes and shook his head. Bubbles nodded her head and Boomer sighed. A small smile grew on his face and a second later he nodded his head at Brick. Bubbles got up, alarming Brick.

_Was she leaving him?_

Bubbles walked over and sat beside Brick. She grabbed his hand to hold it, then Brick put his head on her shoulder.

_Alright recap because some might have not understood what Boomer and Bubbles were saying _

_"**You love him?" **_

_**"I'd like to try." **_

_**" 'Ight... but no kissin' around me." **_

_**"Okay, okay." **_

**_"Go 'head." _**

Butch had watched the whole thing happen in confusion. "The fuck was that?"

"Get me out this damn chair, that's what it was, " Boomer answered.

"You sure?"

"Untie him, " Bubbles ordered. Butch frowns at her, but still untied her brother.

"It's a miracle, I can walk, " Boomer sarcastically said after Butch had finished.

"So, one of ya'll blondes gonna tell me how you guys... communicated?" Butch questioned, looking at Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles was paying him no mind, she was tired and didn't care.

"It's a twin thing, none of yo' concern."

"How the hell do you guys even know what each other were saying?"

Boomer waved him off and then looked at Brick. "Red, I needa' have a talk wit' yo' ass, " he stated. Bubbles sat up with no problem, she didn't worry, think anything of it or anything. "I ain't got all day."

"Well I do, " Brick mumbled.

"Bring yo' ass on."

They went into the kitchen to talk and Butch walked up behind Bubbles, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"Don't act all 'I don't like you bitch' now, I need somethin' from you, Angel. Just because you're with Brick, doesn't mean what _we _have is over, " Butch responds. He gripped her hair with his other hand and made her look at him. "Hear me?"

"I hear you, but I'm not listening, " Bubbles replied.

"Cute, Angel, real adorable. You want me to let you go, then I get you for a whole day."

"When?" she asked.

"Whenever I call you, " Butch shrugged.

"Can you get off my hair?" Butch put his index finger in front of his mouth, then went in to kiss her, but Bubbles moved her head. Butch growled and forced her head back. He had kissed her aggressively.

"Whenever I call you, remember?"

"Heard you the first time, " she answered.

"All I needed was a yes."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Boomer and Brick were silent, didn't say a word since they walked in there. Brick wasn't with the game that he was playing, but he wasn't going to be the first one to talk.

_Both of them, stubborn_

"I love her too, more than anything." Brick nods his head, showing that he's listening. "And I'ma do it till I die, when I do you gotta be there for her. Fuckin' promise."

"I promise."

"Can't just say it, you gotta do that shit."

"Unless you plan on dyin' soon, I can't do shit, " Brick stated.

"...Aye, don't correct me." Boomer crosses his arms and frowns. "You want her? Keep her and don't let nobody take her."

"I don't plan on just giving her up."

"Hm, if there's a wedding it better have good ass food because I ain't comin' if there ain't none, " Boomer said.

"No one has the money for your expensive taste, " Brick mumbles.

"Bitch I ain't expensive, just steal it from somebody cookout."

"No one has time to steal food from people."

"Don't invite me."


	5. Betrayal

It was the weekend, and Bubbles and Brick were at a tattoo parlor. Brick was just looking through the picture book, but Bubbles was looking over at someone who was getting their nose pierced. Her parents would kill her, but she wants more than just her ears pierced. Brick looked up from the book, he saw how her eyes were studying the person across the room.

"Want somethin'?" Brick asked.

"Wouldn't I need my parent's permission?"

"I was 15 when I got my tattoo, " he stated. "I didn't ask anyone."

"That's possible?" Bubbles questioned.

"I'm good with somebody that works here, what do you want?"

"I want a tongue piercing, " she answered.

"That's 60, mine is about 300, " Brick explains.

"Wait, where are you going to get the mo—, " Bubbles said before getting interrupted.

"I have the money."

"I can pay for mi—."

"I have the money, " Brick repeated himself.

Bubbles wanted to protest, but Brick would be paying either way. She frowned because it didn't feel right to her. Brick saw her sad expression, so he reached over and his fingers nipped at her butt. Bubbles's eyes widened for a second, then she finally turned her head and looked at Brick.

"Stop, we're in public, " she mumbles. He grabs her hand and pulls her closer. His tongue peeked out and he licked the side of her face. "Ew, Brick." Bubbles used the back of her right hand to wipe off his saliva from her cheek, and backed away. Brick shrugged with a small smile on his face. He went back to flipping through the tattoo pictures.

_At least his playfulness is coming back_

"Brick?" someone said. They both look up at whoever's voice they heard. It was one of Ace's friends, Snake. He was tall and skinny. Had a pointy but round nose, light silver eyes with small irises. His skin was pale and his hair was black.

Brick nodded up at him, then continued idea searching. Bubbles recognized him more when he came closer. She had seen him with Ace occasionally when she was over his house. For studying reasons of course.

"Bubbles, it's been a while."

"Two years, " Bubbles stated.

"You know each other?" Brick closes the book and puts it back with the others.

"Through Ace, " Snake responds. "Are you back for more ink?"

"Yeah, she wants a tongue piercing too."

"What kind?" Snake asked. Bubbles didn't know much about tongue piercings so she wouldn't know that there is more than one kind.

"We ain't get that far yet, " Brick says for her.

"I'll be in the back when you do." Snake walked away to go to his destination. Brick picked up the piercings picture book and opened it to the tongue section, then handed it to Bubbles.

"Thank you." Of course, there was the regular tongue piercing, she didn't look at it for long. Bubbles wasn't into the frenulum piercing, looked weird and wants the point in having a piercing that you can't show off. The verticle or horizontal tongue piercing freaked her out. The piercing on the tip of the tongue is too close to the teeth. So what's left is the middle, double, and side tongue piercing.

"Boring, " Brick said when he saw her looking at the middle one.

"What do you think I should get then?"

"Double."

Bubbles closes the book and puts it back. She then crossed her arms, and her and Brick caught eye contact. "Why?"

"It's appealing to the human eye, " he answers.

"Your eye, " Bubbles contradicted.

"I'm human." Bubbles rolled her eyes, and Brick shrugged again. "So which one are you getting?"

"Double."

"Good."

Brick took her to the back where Snake was waiting, on his phone. The room was lit with purple lights and it was lightly decorated. A couch on three sides of the room, a mirror covered one wall that was on the left of the door, the floor was red but in the middle of it was a soft fuzzy black carpet. The rest of the walls were a dark purple with black graffiti art. There were two chairs in the middle of the room, one a little higher than the other. A table stood next to the smaller chair, where the _equipment_ was. "Who's first?" The redhead looked at Bubbles, seeing if she was up for it. She tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, but had a smile on her face. "I thought you would be more scared than excited, " Snake chuckled, patting the back of the higher chair. Bubbles got in the chair, then Snake put one of those absorbent bibs that the dentist occasionally use around her neck.

"She's high off adrenaline, " Brick said after he slumped down in one of the couches.

"No I'm not." Brick winked at Bubbles, who blushed and looked away from him.

"So which one?" Snake was putting on his latex gloves.

"Venom piercing, " Brick replied. Bubbles wanted to talk for herself, but he beat her to it. "Make sure it's not touching her teeth when her tongue is resting."

"I know what I'm doing Red, but thank you." Brick sent him an intimidating look. Snake won't admit it, but Brick does kinda scare him sometimes. Brick's bigger and seemed like he could knock him out with just a look.

"If you fuck it up—."

"Brick, " Bubbles said. He raised his eyebrow, daringly. Brick was waiting for her to say something, he'd have something for her when they're alone if she does. It wouldn't be a punishment per se. Bubbles would like it too much for it to be one anyway. "Nevermind." No, she's not scared to say anything, but upsetting people isn't her thing. Bubbles doesn't like it.

_Usually_

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me, " Snake told the blonde. Brick scoffed at how sexual it sounded to him. Bubbles didn't notice or think so, she did what Snake told her to. Snake drys her tongue, or did the best he could to dry it, and looked under her tongue to make sure he knew where the piercing was okay to go through. He marked her tongue, where the two piercings would go. Then, he got the sponge forceps, lined it up with the dot on her tongue on the left side. He reached for the piercing needle with his other hand and looked Bubbles in the eye as he put it through her tongue. Her nose scrunched up just a little, the pain was mild and not that serious to her. Snake stopped looking into her eyes to actually finish the job. Putting the silver barbell through and screwing the small ball back on the top. Bubbles looked down at her tongue to see the first piercing done.

_And now onto the next_

It took the same amount of time as the first one, and hurt as much as the first one. When Bubbles was done, she looked in the mirror, at her tongue. She likes it, likes it a lot actually.

"Stick to sucking on ice and eating slushies for the first few days. And after you eat something, wash your mouth out. Cold stuff helps with the swelling and pain, " Snake spoke.

"Uhuh, " Bubbles replied half listening.

Snake looked at Brick and switched from him to Bubbles real quick. He was basically asking for assistant or if Brick would take care of her and her soon to be swelling tongue. Brick shrugged at first, but then nodded his head. "But also you should refrain from kissing, smoking, putting your hands in your mouth, and having... oral sex for 4-6 weeks."

"Wow, she can suck on ice but not my—." Bubbles blushed and her head turned to Brick real quick.

"Stay on the safe side, don't want an infection. So no milk, and stay hydrated. Come back in two weeks to get the barbell changed to a shorter on. " Snake explained, interrupting Brick.

"Anything else you'd like to add, since you're such an expert?" Brick asked.

"Yes, actually, use a soft toothbrush, brush three times a day, no alcohol and or anything that contains just a little of it, don't eat or drink anything hot for about two days, have good oral hygiene from now on, and that should be about it." The room went silent. How were they supposed to remember all of that? Snake ignored the stares they were giving him and got ready to give Brick whatever tattoo or tattoo's he desired. Changing his equipment and gloves. "So are you two dating?" Snake questioned.

"Haven't gotten there yet, " Brick replied. Bubbles was busy still looking at her tongue piercing.

"Oh so you're just 'hanging' out?"

"Yeah."

Snake shook his head. "So, what do you want today?" Brick changed seats, he sat in the chair in front of Snake. Then he took his shirt off, it had caught Bubbles's attention. She looked at him through the mirror and thought about how good the purple light was making him look. Brick worked out regularly, so it's no surprise that he has a perfectly formed six-pack. **His body is a work of art. **Bubbles would say that he should be a sculpted display in a museum, but she'd rather have him for herself. Selfish? Maybe.

"I want a lion, on my hand, " Brick answered. "And my grandmother's name on my inner shoulder."

"That's it?"

"For now."

"How do you want the lion to look?" Brick pulled out his phone to show a reference picture that he had ready. Snake studied the picture, mentality taking his own picture in his mind.

While Snake was busy, Brick's eyes traveled to Bubbles. He caught her looking at him like he was a piece of damn meat. Her eyes were slightly darker and low. Brick licked his lips and shook his head at her. "Bubbles, " he called. Bubbles jumped a little and blushed, realizing she'd been caught. "Take a nap, we're gonna be a while."

"Okay." Bubbles went over to the couch. She wasn't actually preparing to go to sleep, but it got boring and Bubbles falls asleep pretty fast. They were there until 1 a.m. Brick had even fallen asleep. It was better for Snake anyway, this way Brick was more relaxed and not tensing up every time it hurt more than he thought it would.

"Brick, " Snake said in a sing-song voice. He was trying to wake him up because everything was finished. "Brick." Snake taped him on the shoulder, but suddenly Brick's hand grabbed his wrist and his eyes open. "Good morning, handsome."

"I told you about calling me shit like that, " Brick growled.

"Well, someones cranky."

"What time is it?"

"1 in the morning."

Brick looked over at Bubbles, she was peacefully sleeping on the couch. He smiled a little. "This is gonna be difficult, " he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a deep sleeper, and if she feels like it, she'll start swingin', " Brick explained. He had to learn that the hard way. Waking Bubbles up to eat this morning was a battle. The only way she woke up was from Brick pouring water on her. So, Brick got out of the chair and walked over to Bubbles on the couch. "Bubbles." No answer of course. Brick crouched down and used his not sore and not wrapped up hand to pinch her nose closed. Cutting off her air woke her up, won't be for long though.

"Mm, " she whined, smacking his hand away. She turned over and fell back to sleep.

"I gotta get you home, you don't wanna hear your brothers shit right?" he whispered closely to her ear. Brick grabbed her arm and stood back up. He starts slowly pulling her off of the couch. If she doesn't wake up, she'll end up on the floor.

"Oh God, " Snake mumbled, watching the whole thing.

"Wake up, or I'll leave you, " Brick demands, Bubbles started to stir awake. When her eyes slightly opened and she saw the ground and felt that Brick was pulling her arm, her eyes opened all the way and she pulled her arm back. "We're leaving in 5." Bubbles frowned, then sat up straight to cross her arms. "Fix your hair." Her hair was out of the ponytail that she put it in and it was wild, which is usually what happens when she goes to sleep. Her eyes just looked at him coldly, she was upset with him, her mouth feels like hell, and her tongue has swollen up. She knew if she said anything, it'd sound dumb and no one would understand her that well.

"Am I gonna get paid or are you two just going to look at each other like that?" Snake interjected. Brick turned to him and reached into his pocket, but Snake started shaking his head and Brick stopped. "I didn't even give a price."

"Then tell me a damn price—."

"150," he stated. Brick squinted at him, but shrugged it off and handed Snake the money. "Take it as a birthday present." Bubbles caught the wink that was sent to Brick from Snake. Brick scoffed at Snakes little flirt. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on, while Bubbles put her hair back in a ponytail. When she was done, her arms went back to being crossed.

" Let's go." Bubbles slowly stood up, still mad at him. Brick threw her over his shoulder because he knew she'd walk slowly as hell to the car. She gasped, and then went back to pouting.

"Lock the door on your way out handsome, " Snake said. Bubbles looked up and over her shoulder. To see him she had to move back, but that moved her from over Brick's shoulder and now he was just struggling to hold her up. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Brick, so she wouldn't fall and he was basically holding her ass.

"Stop moving." Brick pushed Bubbles back up. "Don't call me that shit." Now he's speaking to Snake. Snake just kept crossing the line and Bubbles would cuss him out if it weren't for the fact that she can barely speak and that fact that she has to come back in two weeks. Her mother always warned her about treating people, especially the ones that make you you. That includes hairstylist, designer, tattoo artist, assistant, and anyone you're doing business with. They could fuck up your life by messing anything and or everything up.

The only thing Bubbles could do was send him a look as Brick took her out of the room. Snake raised his eyebrow with a menacing smirk on his face at her.

As soon as Brick put her in the car and got in, Bubbles wanted her questions answered. But she knows she can't physically speak. So, Bubbles got out her phone and texted Brick instead.

"Wanna go to Wawa real quick for some ice for your mouth?" Brick offered. Bubbles nodded her head, but then tapped his elbow then pointed at his phone. She was telling him to check it without not actually telling him. Brick got the memo and checked his phone. He reads the text that she sent with a confused look.

It said: 'The fuck was that?'

"What do you mean?" he asked back. Bubbles rolled her eyes and went back on her phone to type in her response.

'Why was he talking to you like that?'

"Because he's fucking weird, why?"

Bubbles huffed and thought of how to put her next question. She kept typing in the question in different ways, but ended up deleting it every time. 'Are you attracted to guys?'

Brick laughed a little at that. If she was really serious about this? "No."

'Slept with one before?'

"When I was drunk, yeah, but I barely remember it. Didn't kiss or anything, it was just plain sex. Boring plain ass sex, I could have slept with anyone that night, " he explained.

'With Snake...'

"Sadly."

'So you're bisexual?"

Brick shook his head in reply, "Just sexually desperate, well not anymore. I know what I want now." He put his phone back in his pocket, and planted his hand on her thigh. Bubbles crossed her legs, moving it away from Brick. "What did I do?" Bubbles looked the other way, out the window. "That's how it is?" Bubbles ignored him completely. Brick shook his head and made her look at him. He licks his lips slowly, the blondes' eyes flicked from Brick's eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes. Every time he licked his lips, it made Bubbles take a deep sigh out her nose. It was as if Brick had taken control of her without even needing to touch her and even look at her. "In the car, again?" he asked. Brick was reading Bubbles's mind. "We got caught last time." He undid her ponytail and she blushed while just starting at him. "Well of course you don't care, " Brick spoke. He had told her about the janitor thing two days ago actually. Bubbles was embarrassed at first, but Brick helped her get over it. He just had her think about something more embarrassing, if they were caught that time though. He had sex with her in front of the window, dirty, sloppy, and rough sex. The thought of the possibility of getting caught actually turned Bubbles on.

_She's crazy like her brother_

"The back windows are more tinted." Bubbles nods her head, but Brick already knew that she would agree to go in the back. He got out of the car with a smile. Then Brick got in the back seat and sat in the middle. And not even a second later Bubbles climbed back there and onto Brick's lap. She had her arms lazily around his neck and her legs straddled over him. Brick attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. Bubbles couldn't kiss him like they normally would because of her piercings, which is usually all tongue and no air. Enjoyable for them, but not the people around them. "I love you, " Brick mumbled. He pulled the top of her dress down, and kissed down her neck. "Not wearing a bra?" He bit the side of her breast harshly, making Bubbles hiss at the pain.

Brick pulls up the bottom of her dress and looked down when he felt that there was nothing for him to pull aside. He looked back up, Bubbles wasn't embarrassed by it. There was no blush or remorse on her face. "Oh you just don't care no more? You got my shit all out in public?" Bubbles nodded her head and nibbled her bottom lip. Brick palmed her ass into a tight firm grip, "Without telling me?" She nodded her head again, making him snarl. Brick undid the jaw string of his sweatpants and pulled out his erection. "You like me angry at you though right?" Bubbles shook her head slowly.

_Liar_

Brick scoffed, getting a condom out of his pocket, and opening it with his teeth. "You're just gonna tell me what you know that I want, huh?" She shook her head again, and that was another lie. Bubbles will tell him anything if it meant that he'd shut up and stop fucking with her. Brick knew it, he just did. And he's not about to give in to her lies. "You're a fucking lie." He looks down real quick to put the condom on and then went back to kissing her neck. Brick teased her entrance with the tip, he was still fucking with her. Bubbles couldn't even say anything. Stop, please, **shut the hell up. **Nothing. Although, the last one would get her the fucked choked. Not that she doesn't like it. He was using her not being able to speak to his advantage. So she whined instead. "That bad?"

"Mhm."

Brick slowly entered her. The slower the thrust the deeper he went. He didn't plan on doing all of the work though. Brick gradually sped up, pumping with quickness. Bubbles threw her head back, and it also gave him more access to her neck. It's supposed to be just a quick fuck, but maybe it won't be.

"I fuckin' love you, " he growled in a mumble.

Out of nowhere, the phone rings. It didn't stop either of them. Bubbles frowned when she felt Brick shift to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" he answered the phone breathing heavily.

_It was Boomer_

"You kidnappin' my sister now?"

"No, " Brick replied.

"It's past curfew, it's 4 hours past fuckin' curfew!" Boomer yells through the phone. Her parents didn't give Bubbles a curfew, **Boomer did**.

"You don't gotta yell."

"Seems like I do!"

"You wanna talk to her?" Bubbles shook her head no, but Brick gave her the phone anyway.

"Yeah?" she managed to say. Bubbles surprisingly said something despite barely being able to talk and being in the _predicament _that she's in right now.

"Bring yo' ass home, you got ten fuckin' minutes before I find yo' ass—." Bubbles threw the phone down and started winding her hips on Brick.

"Just like that Baby Girl, " he groaned. "Give it to me." His words encouraged her more and more. "Come on Baby Girl lemme' have it, " Brick grunted. He put his hands on her hips to slam her down after she went up. Bubbles's breath got caught in her throat as her orgasm ripped through her. Her body quivered, but that didn't stop her. "Gimme another one." Brick changed their position, Bubbles's back was pressed against the seats and Brick was hovering over her, giving her deep quick thrust. A second later Bubbles's second orgasms came into effect, leaving her body sensitive to the touch. Didn't mean anything to Brick, watching her struggle to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head was enough for him. He gave four slow, but hard strokes before letting himself go.

Bubbles got home no time soon. It took them an hour before Brick actually dropped her off. They stopped for sex at least three times and not to mention they went to Wawa for ice. Ice and a swollen tongue go hand to hand.

"Oh my God, the fuck you do to her?" Boomer yelled after the two of them walked through the door. "She look terrible!" Bubbles frowned at him and Brick half listened. When Boomer talks it goes through one ear and out the other.

"I got her back, " Brick bluntly stated.

"The fuck were you two doing all day?" he asked.

"Stuff." Bubbles walked past Brick and Boomer to go to the kitchen, but Boomer only followed.

"Hey, what he mean by stuff?" Boomer growled, crossing his arms. Bubbles shrugged while she was going into the pantry for strawberry flavored applesauce. "Fuckin' say somethin'." Instead of giving him an answer, Bubbles walked to the dishwasher and retrieved a nice and clean spoon. She watched Boomer angrily watch her back. Her newly manicured baby pink nails, which Brick paid for, peeled back the light tin foil lid. Bubbles scooped up a small amount of the applesauce and opened her mouth to eat it, but something caught Boomer's eye. Something shiny. He damn near leaped over the island to snatch the spoon away from her mouth. "Open yo' mouth, " he ordered, taking her chin in his hand. Bubbles scoffed and snatched her chin away. "Open yo' damn mouth." Brick had walked in and leaned against the wall. "Now." Bubbles looked at Brick, he nods his head at her. She opened her mouth and Boomer's eyes widened at the two silver piercings going through her tongue. "What the fuck is that?" He huffed. Bubbles raised her eyebrow a little.

_Here they go again_

Boomer pointed at Brick while clenching his jaw. Bubbles shook her head and pointed at herself. He furrowed his eyebrows and sucked his teeth, his head turning to a redhead who was paying him no mind. Brick's red eyes were on Bubbles. Bubbles put her hand on Boomer's shoulder to make him look at her. Boomer did and Bubbles shook her head again, continuing to point at herself. Boomer shook his head, taking her hand into his. He kissed her forehead, but snarled a little.

_Translation time_

**_"He made you get that shit?"_**

**_"No, I wanted it."_**

**_"Bullshit, I'ma ki—."_**

**_"It was me Boomer, me."_**

**_"Alright."_**

"You changin' my sister."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Makin' her a woman, " Boomer answered. "Just as long as you don't get her pregnant, we good." Bubbles cringed a little because yesterday while they were... you know, the condom did end up breaking. Bubbles isn't in her fertile window, and it's a little less likely for her to get pregnant right now. But you never know. Brick just nodded his head. "But still why the fuck she got this shit in her mouth? You suckin' dick now?"

"She likes it, doesn't mean she's getting on her knees."

"She gettin' on her knees for somethin'. Fuckin' nasty, got all this shit on her neck and shit. If you bring her back with a tattoo we gon' have a real ass problem. Take yo' ass upstairs and wash allllll that, " Bommer dramatically said to her. Bubbles held her hand out, looking at the spoon that Boomer took from her. He gave it back without a problem, surprisingly. "Now go wash yo' ass."

Bubbles walks away from him to go upstairs, but Brick grabs her arm to pull her to him. Brick leaned over a little, licking up her neck to her ear. He and Boomer were holding eye contact while he did so. Brick nibbles on her ear, and that's when Boomer had enough. Boomer picks up a glass from the counter and chucked it at the wall next to them. It scared Bubbles a little, but not enough to make her step away from Brick.

"Next one I throw won't miss, " he threatened, picking up another glass.

"Boomer stop throwing shit!" the blonde's mother yelled from the top of the steps. Boomer dropped the glass, it shattered into little pieces. "I brought you in this world I will take yo' ass out!"

_So that's where he got his language from_

_It usually only happens when she's upset though, but still it rarely does_

"I told you, no one wants to hear about that black hole in yo' pants!"

"I am too tired to be fightin' with yo' ass!"

"Then go back to fuckin' sleep!"

"I'ma ki—."

"Baby, Boomer, go to bed, " Mr.Alana said dryly.

"Fine, " Mrs.Alana frowned, following her husband back to the bedroom. Boomer rolled his eyes, but then looked back at Brick and Bubbles. They were still wrapped up in their little thing.

"Aye, upstairs!" He demanded. Brick stopped kissing Bubbles's neck and let her walk upstairs, not before sneaking a grab to her ass before she did though. "Fuck outta my house." Brick just walked out of the house, he said nothing back to Boomer and walked right out the door.

The blonde sighed as he looked at the mess he made. He grabbed a broom from the closet, and swept it up. Boomer was quick with it because he did have something to do upstairs.

"Sorry I took so long, " Boomer told the person that was waiting for him.

"Why were you yellin'?"

"You ain't gotta know all that, so you gon' tell me why you here? Not that I'm complainin', but I thought you ain't want nothin' to do wit' me?"

"I—." Her words got caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Somethin' happen wit' yo' boyfriend?" He asked.

"He—...**. **Nothin'."

Boomer turned his light on so he could see her, even though his light doesn't provide much... light. They were talking in the dark, and he couldn't see her. He looked in her green eyes, they were coated with golden flakes. They shined a little. "It ain't nothin' if you here wit' the 17-year-old that you apparently can't stand."

"It's really no—."

"Zoe, it ain't nothin', what he do to you?"

_Zoe, the school nurse?_

Nurse Zoe brushed the strands of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was preparing herself to explain her reasons for just popping up at the house. "Well he's cheatin', that's one thing, " she stated. Boomer squinted a little, but then returned to his plain expression. Zoe pulled the right side of her shirt up showing the bruise mark on her side. "And d-did that." His jaw clenched and he started grinding his teeth together.

"Why you ain't call the police to lock his ass up?"

"It's not that big of a d—."

"He put his fuckin' hands on you, and he shouldn't have. Break it off wit' 'em, 'cuz he gon' do it again if you don't, " Boomer explained, getting angrier by the second.

"But—."

"'Ight, you love him or whateva', but he fucked up his chance of bein' wit' you by sleepin' wit' another bitch and doin' that shit. He fucked it up by even thinkin' that shit was okay."

"I should have listened to my mother, " Zoe mumbled.

"You should be loved, not beaten and cheated on. Don't make excuses for or take up for 'em. Give me yo' phone." Boomer extended his arm, waiting for Zoe to hand her phone over. She gave it to him, and didn't argue. He turned the other way so Zoe couldn't see what he was doing. Boomer had texted her boyfriend. It said: 'Can we meet up?'

He texted back as if he was waiting for Zoe to text him. **'Yeah, where?' **

Boomer thought about where to meet him. 'The old motel next to the that DD.'

**'Alright'**

"I'ma be right back." He gave her phone back and put his shoes on.

"I'm goin' with you, " Zoe said, standing up.

"You should st—."

"If you're goin' to beat his ass, I wanna watch."

"What yo' ass a ride or die now? You ain't usin' me as no rebound, I'ma tell you that right now, " Boomer chuckled.

"Boy I never said I would."

"You and this fuckin' name callin', I look like a boy to you?"

"...No, " she answered hesitantly.

"Then don't call me no boy, " he replied, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. They went outside and Boomer wasn't surprised to see Brick's car still out there. Boomer knocked on his window hard as hell as usual.

Brick rolled the window down with a big gruff sigh. "Who that?" he asked when he noticed Zoe.

"Nunya, can you give us a ride?"

"I'm Zoe, " she spoke up.

"Bubbles sleep?"

"I ain't check, but I doubt it. You givin' us a ride or nah'?" Boomer questioned.

"Yeah, get in. Just tell me where you wanna go, and sit on the left or right, " Brick shrugged. Boomer looked at him skeptically, thinking of why the middle wasn't available. "I fucked your sister on it so I don't think you wanna sit there." Boomer stood there, he intentionally stopped breathing and his fists balled up.

"I'ma fo'get you just said that 'cuz I got shit to do, but I will kn—."

"I'm just being truthful."

"That's gon' get yo' throat cut, " Boomer mumbled.

So, Brick drove them to the old motel next to the Dunkin' Donuts. Then, they just waited for Zoe's boyfriend to come arrive.

"Why are we in this sketchy ass place?" Brick asked, clutching the steering wheel.

"Why you fuck my sister in a car?" Boomer spat back.

"Wasn't my idea."

"You trynna say my sister was the one who asked to fuck in the car?"

"Basically."

"That's a fuckin' li—."

"She's not as ladylike or as innocent as you think she is, " Brick uttered.

"What makes you say that shit?"

"I could tell you all the dirty shit we did, but that'd be fucked up of me. So I'ma keep it PG. Your sister is wild."

"Nah, I can handle all of the fuckin' truth, " Boomer scoffed.

"In the course of two days, she learned how to roll like a pro, we've had sex in public ten times, she likes that shit rough, not to mention she like to be choked, if she feel like it she'll ride the shit out of me, we were even fucking when you called me earlier, and that's only a portion of the shit we do, " Brick explained.

Zoe was looking out for her boyfriend and is barely listening to their conversation. Boomer was sitting in the back ready to shoot himself in the head. He knows he asked for it, but he really rather not know what his sister does on the low. His image of her was tainted.

"You coulda left some of that shit out." Brick laughed at that.

"You asked for the truth, you said you could handle it, " he replied.

"I—. Fuck that, why you listen to me?" Boomer frowned, crossing his arms. Brick shrugged, all Boomer thought about was where did he go wrong. How his sister turned out to be a, in his words, lil' freak? He will most likely never see her the same ever again.

"He's here, " Zoe said after seeing a familiar car pull up a couple of parking spaces away from them. She sat up to ready herself for what could happen.

"Don't get all excited."

"Okay, what the fuck is this? Are you buying drugs from this guy or something? This is suspect as hell, " Brick half-ranted.

"No, stay in the car, " Boomer ordered Brick. If Brick wanted to, he would get his ass out the car. Boomer holds no authority over him, but since he doesn't care he's gonna stay and maybe take a nap if he wants to.

"Whatever."

Zoe's boyfriend got out of his car drunk as hell. He held on to his car, struggling to even stand up. Zoe shook her head and got out of the car with Boomer.

"Baby—. Who the fuck is that?" Boomer glared at him, crossing his arms and leaning back on Brick's car. Brick doesn't like when he does it, so he put as little weight on the car as possible.

"Why are you drunk?" she asked back.

"I didn't have that many drinks don't worry 'bout me. Why'd you leave?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Stop answering my questions wit' a fucking question, " he growled.

"Why'd you hit me?" Zoe asked again.

"I said I was sorry." Boomer sucked his teeth, catching his attention. "Who's the white boy? You got back-up on me now?"

"That's not important—."

"Bitch, yes it is. It's my business that you hanging wit' this lame-ass white trash, " he countered, he was sitting up successfully by himself now. Boomer was on guard now.

"We're not together anymore, so no it's not, " Zoe spat.

"You can't just walk away from me like that after everything we've been through. The miscarriage shit, the fact that I saved your dumbass brothers life, my—."

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled.

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me!"

_In a blink of an eye, he had slapped Zoe so hard that she almost fell backward_

And in another, Boomer was on top of him giving him everything he had build up. Zoe collected herself, tears started to form but she refused to cry and let them fall. Brick looked up from his phone for one second, looking into his mirror. He looked back down, but his head quickly shot up when he realized what he was seeing in the mirror.

"Shoulda fucking known, " he mumbled before opening his car door. "Boomer get off 'em!" Boomer made no move to stop what he was doing, so Brick had to get out of his car because clearly ordering him around wasn't enough. Brick grabbed the back of Boomer's shirt collar and pulled him off of Zoe's now ex boyfriend. Boomer tried his best to keep beating him up, but he could only kick him one last time before his redhead friend dragged him all the way away. There was blood on Boomer's bruised knuckles and a little decorated his plain dark blue shirt. "Get your stupid ass up, " Brick said through gritted teeth. Boomer obeyed and stood up. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" Boomer looked into the distance, he was numb to basically everything at the moment. "If you would have killed him, I'd be a fucking accomplice and we'd have to bury a body. The fuck would you tell Bubbles when we go to prison 'cuz I'm not telling her shit, but to ask you?! You don't think before you do shit!" Brick ranted.

"Was I supposed to let him get away wit' beatin' her?!" Boomer yelled back.

"Oh my—. No offense, but Zoey101 business don't fucking include you! If she wanna stay in a shitty relationship that's her damn problem, you don't gotta be 'Captian Save a Hoe'!"

"Get the fuck off me."

"Are you gonna get your ass in the car and act right or are you gonna act like a fool?" Brick questioned.

"I'ma say it one more time, get the fuck off me."

"Answer my damn quest—." Boomer spat on Brick, making Brick respond with punching Boomer in his face. Just one punch made Boomer's nose and lip bleed. "Do it again, I fucking dare your ass."

"Stop, " Zoe said. Boomer spat out the blood that was coming down his throat from his head being tilted back a little, not on Brick though. **On the ground**.

"You're not involved, you can't tell anyone shit, " Brick snarled at her.

"Would you talk to my sister like that?"

"No, I know your damn sister. I don't know this bitch, " he explained.

"Watch yo' fuckin' mouth, " Boomer demanded, pushing Brick away from him.

"I will fuck your life up if you touch me like that again, " Brick warned. Boomer was testing his limit, he will kill Boomer with his bare hands if he has to.

"Just because you lost yo' grandma don't mean you can be a fuckin' bitch."

"Don't bring her up, keep her out ya' damn mouth."

"Fuck yo' gra—." Brick punched Boomer once again, so Boomer punches him back.

"It's not worth it!" Zoe screamed.

"Fuck you, " they both yelled in unison. Zoe frowned at the both of them.

"Babyyy."

_He's still conscious?_

"Don't ignore me, bitch, " he coughed out. Boomer turned back around to 'fuck his shut up' again, but Brick pulled him back once again.

"Get yo' simple ass in the car." Even though they might fight, they still try to help each other out. Boomer did get in the car, and then Zoe got in. She wasn't going to argue with Brick, _hell no_. "Stupid, just fucking dumb, " Brick mumbled angrily as he sped down the road. "Don't drag me in this shit again."

"I need a tissue, " Boomer groaned, holding his head back so the blood wouldn't come out his nose.

"Bleed out on the seat, see if I fucking care, " Brick replied.

"Well I don't fuckin' want to, I need a tissue."

"I don't have any tissues."

"Who doesn't have tissues in a car? The fuck you got in here?"

"Condoms and maybe weed, " he shrugged.

"What if you make a mess in the car or somthin'? What if the condom break?"

"There wouldn't be a mess to clean if it'd break, everything would be inside—."

"Stop talking." Boomer cupped his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear anymore that Brick had to say. It had to do with Bubbles and he **needs **the original image of her to never change.

"Ask your girl for a tissue." Zoe wasn't paying attention to either of them, she was thinking about ways she could fix her life up.

"She's not my girl, Zoe give me a tissue, " the blonde demanded. Hearing her name, made her stop her thoughts and come back to reality.

"A what?"

"A damn tissue, you should have somethin' in that purse." Zoe went into her purse to retrieve a tissue, then reached behind her to hand it to Boomer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Boomer's house, well not completely. Boomer was complaining about his running nose every chance he got.

"'Ight, you and Bubbles are taking a sex break the rest of the week, I don't need that hoe claimin' she pregnant 'cuz you ain't getting shit from her unless I see a more than stable income, big ass new house, college degree, two French bulldogs, a 24 carrot ring, and no more shitty ass tattoos, " Boomer explained, counting how many things he named on his fingers.

_Fun fact: French Bulldogs are Bubbles's favorite type of dog, next to pit bulls_

"Sure, " Brick shrugged. I mean we all know Brick isn't going to listen to Boomer, he doesn't have any authority over him. Brick has more authority in the group anyway. Which he recently attained, the Brick a week ago had the least amount of authority and or respect, to be honest.

"I'ma watch yo' ass."

"Talk to me when you aren't bleeding like a bitch."

"I will knock yo' ass out—."

"Your bleeding nose says otherwise, " Brick stated, interrupting Boomer.

"This ain't shit. Know what? We gettin' out, but remember, no more fuckin' gettin' down wit' my lil' sister, " he declared. Brick rolled his eyes and Boomer left his car, opening the door for Zoe with his free hand. " Let's go."

Zoe stood up and out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, " she said to Brick.

"Aye don't flirt wit' him, " Boomer blurted. "He don't want yo' a—."

"Boy nobody was flirtin', " Zoe replies.

"Close my door." Brick didn't want to hear them bicker and argue. Boomer can say 'dumb shit' to a person and Brick rather have nothing to do with that.

"What I tell you 'bout callin' me a fuckin' boy."

"Close my damn—." Brick's body tensed up, then he reached over to close the door himself. Boomer gave him the middle finger and Brick hurried up to drive off. Getting tired of Boomer and his mouth is a frequent thing.

The blonde looked back at Zoe. She had her head halfway up at the sky, she was looking at the stars shimmering. Boomer's blue eyes joined in on looking at the stars in the sky. It took him three minutes to say 'fuck it' and ruin the moment.

"Mann, get yo' ass on somewhere. Lookin' at stars and shit, it's cold out here, " he said.

"It's 60 degrees."

"...There's a breeze, " Boomer lied. There was no breeze or wind to make him cold. Zoe puts her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. " 'Ight, get left." He started making his way towards his house, Zoe was not far behind. She would not be left outside anytime or any day. Boomer led her back up to his bedroom. He had to leave her there for a second to check on Bubbles. "Aye, you sl—." He had accidentally walked in on her while she was changing out of her clothes. Her back was towards him, but that didn't change the fact that he saw her butt ass naked.

"Boomer, " she gasped. Bubbles grabbed the small blanket off her bed to cover herself up. "Knock first." Boomer was in shock, not only does he now know what she does during sex with Brick, but now he has an actual image of her doing it.

_Well, at least her tongue's swelling went down so she can talk more_

"I—. I'm leaving. "

"Wait, what did you want?"

"My question was answered, I—. Jesus, I'm going to grieve, " he stated.

"Who died?" Bubbles asked.

"My twin sister." He walked out, not letting Bubbles reply or have anything to say to that.

"Dramatic, " she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

When Boomer got back into his room, he forgot that his school nurse was even in there. So he froze when he saw her.

"Is your nose still bleeding?" Zoe questioned. Boomer shrugged his soldiers, then took the tissue off of his nose. He didn't pull it back that far because he was being cautious about it maybe still bleeding. But it isn't. Zoe got out a small flashlight from her purse, but he grabbed that hand by the wrist.

"Bitch, don't nurse me, " Boomer spat.

"I hope you choke on blood in your sleep then."

"You're buggin'."

"I'm being bluntly honest, get off my damn wrist. I'm always in this stupid ass situation with you, go wash your face. There's dried up blood on every part of you."

"You want me to strip for you?" Boomer flirted. Zoe shook her head and dryly laughed. "Don't act like you don't."

"I'm good."

"But you're still here. You don't wanna fuck me, but you're still in my house, " he contradicted.

"I don't know **why** I'm here, " she mumbled.

"Then why not leave?"

"We're not going to talk about that, " Zoe answered. Boomer bit his bottom lip and nodded his head.

"What we gon' do then?"

Zoe doesn't have anything to lose, **but** her job. **But** fuck that job, she doesn't get paid enough to be loyal to that job. "Before any of that happens, you need to wash alllll of that shit off."

"Then join me in a shower, " Boomer offers.

"Okay."


	6. Celebrate

"Where we going?"

"We're almost there."

Bubbles was guiding Brick while he was blindfolded to the spot her, Blossom, and Buttercup picked for Brick's birthday party. They rented the local pool for the rest of the day, bought varieties of Brick's favorite foods, decorated, and everything. They had school tomorrow, but everyone was prepared to celebrate with Brick all night long.

_If they have to_

"It better not be a sex club."

"Why—. You think I'd actually take you to a sex club?" Bubbles was genuinely surprised that he said that. Brick sucked his teeth with a deep and quiet sigh. Knowing Bubbles, she does the unexpected.

_Like her brother_

"Actually a sex club wouldn't be a bad idea right now."

"You are not stepping a foot, toe, or toenail in a sex club."

"Because I love you too much to step out on you."

These two are not even in a real relationship and they act as they've been in one all this time. Brick does love her a lot though, and would be devastated if she would up and walk away from him. He doesn't expect her to though, but things happen and he's scared of those possibilities.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

Brick took his blindfold off, he was ready for whatever the woman he loves has in store for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Brick took it in. He saw everyone that he knew in one place. In the big ass pool, out the big ass pool, someone was grilling on the side. Bubbles smiled as she looked around, but her smile faltered when she saw Snake. She will stay civilized if Snake can keep his mouth, hands, eyes, **air **to himself. But if Snake even looks at Brick some type of way, he might end up in the pool.

_Drowning_

Who knew she had this side of her? The side that makes her and Boomer exactly alike. Those blondes don't stop until they see a casket.

"Who planned this?" Brick asked Bubbles. She was still staring Snake down, so she wasn't paying attention to Brick or anything. "Baby Girl?" Bubbles was brought back to reality and put on a fake smile.

"Buttercup, Blossom, and me, " she answered. "How about you go thank them?"

"Alright."

Sadly, Blossom and Buttercup were conversating with Snake. All happy and 'giggly' over there at a table. So, as they walked over there, Bubbles wanted to kill Snake even more.

"Where's the bathing suit that I got you?" Buttercup questioned. She was in a neon green bikini, and Blossom was in a neon pink one. Buttercup bought Bubbles a diamante bikini when she heard that all Bubbles has is one pieces. Boomer barely wanted her to wear a bathing suit at all.

"Under my clothes still, " Bubbles responds.

"Why don't you take them off, so you can show Brick?" she teased. Bubbles and Brick looked at each other, their little moment was ruined when Boomer, Butch, and Princess decided to come and join the 'fun'. "Look who it is." They handed everyone a drink, so they could make a 'toast' at the end.

"Brick, we've come a long way from our days in the playground, the good days. But now we're here, grown as hell, " Butch said.

"Well one of you is grown." Blossom mumbled. It was a shot at Butch, but Boomer was offended as much as Butch was. Princess could read Boomer's expression and she will always take up for 'her' man.

"Bitch, don't ever try to say shit like that about—."

"Oh my gosh, don't start Princess, " Snake sighed.

"Didn't think anyone was talking to you, " Bubbles intervened. She said it in no type of way, but there was a hint of coldness and bluntness in her voice.

"Didn't think anyone was talking to you either." Butch took a sip of his alcohol-filled drink, and his eyes widened a little. He wasn't going to say anything.

"You weren't in their conversation, Princess didn't say anything to your anorexic looking ass. So you shouldn't have inserted yourself in it."

"And was your big ass in the conversation either?"

"At least she eats, " Princess spat. She'll take up for her man and his family. That's just the good part about her.

"Bitch shut up, I wasn't talking to you." Snake put his free hand up to cover Princess's face.

"First of all, you ain't gon' talk to my girl and my sister like that, " Boomer stated. "'Cuz you starin' shit you won't ever be able to finish."

"The girl you're ready to drop in a second?"

"You're only here because you want to fuck Brick, he doesn't want you, he has a perfectly fine beautiful woman with him!" Princess yells.

Everyone there looked over at them. Butch was looking around, waiting for what the next person had to say.

"And again, no one was talking to you, " Snake said. "Just shut up."

"And again, no one said anything to you from the start, " Bubbles replied for her.

"All of ya'll have this nasty image of me, I don't appreciate the ganging up. So have fun with your broken family and ya'll can go fuck yourselves."

Bubbles was over it so she threw her drink in his face and was about to go in for a swing, but Brick pulled her back before she could. So, Princess did it for her. Snake was shocked, to say the least. His eyes were burning, and he just got punched.

Blossom stepped in between the two, so no more blows would be thrown. "This is not the time for drama and arguments, we're here to celebrate."

"Bitch if you don't move, " Princess warned. Butch had to finally intervene. He switched places with Blossom because she is pregnant and attacking a pregnant woman wouldn't be right if it came down to it.

"Shoulda kept your mouth shut, " Bubbles growled.

"Calm down, he's not worth it, " Brick whispered in her ear. He will deal with Snake whenever he gets the time to, Bubbles is his priority though. So breaking ties with Snake is maybe his only way to stop this before it **really **starts.

"You let it fucking happen!" she yelled. "You didn't say shit when he called me big, which I'm fucking not stupid bitch!"

_The cuss words just fly out her mouth when Bubbles is mad_

"She just has a nice ass and nice titties, which you won't get or have, " Princess defended.

"Bitch, please."

"Stop, all of ya'll be quiet. Not here, we're in public. **We **will deal with him when it's time, " Brick said.

"Man, I can deal wit' this shit right now, " Boomer chuckled. Brick ignored him so he could focus on Bubbles.

He leaned into her ear so he could whisper to her and not have it be heard by anyone else but her. "We'll fuck him up together when no one can save him from whatever we gotta do. Alright?"

Bubbles looks at Boomer, then looks back at Brick. She nodded her head and Brick sighed. Boomer sucked his teeth and walked away.

"Wait, tell crazy to fall back!" Butch yelled at Boomer. The blonde turned around for a sec, seeing Princess still focused on trying to get to Snake.

"Baby, let's go!"

"You're letting it go?!"

"Nah, I'm trynna give you a reward for defendin' me babe!"

Everyone who had a drink almost spit that shit out. To talk about sex so open and loud like that. Those two.

"Meet me in the car!" And he walked away.

"I'm not saying this is over, you will get what you deserve, Bubbles... call me if you need me, everyone have a nice fucking day, and kumbaya bitches." Princess put both of her middle fingers up and walked off with a smile.

"That was kinda hot."

"Disgusting, " Blossom scoffs.

"You good?" Brick asked Bubbles.

"Yeah."

"You wanna show me what you have under these clothes now?"

Bubbles takes a step back untying the white top that she has on. Brick was watching her strip for him, and Butch's eyes were even glued to Bubbles. Blossom scoffed at Butch and he looks at her and shrugs, turning his attention right back to the show. Bubbles moved to take off her skirt, but she teased him by slowing the process down. Bubbles took her time. At this point, people were cheering for Bubbles and Brick.

_If Boomer saw this he would be so angry_

Not only did Brick bring out the nasty in her, but he also brought of the crazy, the possessive, and even her mother's side out of her. Bubbles was normally like her father, but that changed when Brick came into her room a week ago.

Bubbles had taken off her skirt. Now her diamante bikini was fully being shown for everyone to see. Brick wanted to just rip it all off, but of course, they're in public. So he kissed her instead, they still couldn't use their tongues though.

"This is better than porn, " Butch said. Buttercup hit him up the side of his head. "I will throw your gay ass in the pool if you touch me again."

"I'm not gay, I'm bi. And if you touch me, I will tell mom so she can whoop your ass, " Buttercup warned.

"Bitch shut the hell up, go bump rugs with somebody."

Buttercup hit him in the head again, Snake, however, was over it all. He got his shit together and was ready to leave. Blossom noticed and went to try and stop him. "Snake, you don't have to leave. Please stay, I know you probably feel fucked over, but please stay for me, " she begged.

"I will not sit here and take the stares, the insults, the assault that that 'I'm the Queen' bitch did, and you should know that, " he explained.

"Stop caring what other people fucking think or do, " Bloosom said yelling that last part. Her emotions were high. Butch, again, had to step in.

"Blossom calm down, if he wants to go let him go."

"Stop trying to care, you don't care about me, this fucking baby, my feelings—."

"Baby?" Brick questioned after he parted his lips from Bubbles. Which she wasn't happy about.

"I care because you're pregnant, not because the baby may or at not be mine, " Butch replied.

"Oh my God you're such a dick, I told you you don't fucking care!"

"Calm down, if you wanna have an actual conversation, talk to me not yell." He walked away, immediately. Blossom yelling and screaming is not good for her or the baby. Stress can lead to losing a baby and her stress meter is about to break.

"So... the baby it's his?" Buttercup awkwardly blurted.

"Oh you don't believe me either?"

"I didn't say that, you're putting words in my damn mouth."

_Do all the redheads do that?_

"He's the only one I've had sex with the past year and a half, so yes it's his, " Blossom answered.

"You sure it's not God's baby?" Brick asked.

"Brick, " Bubbles said.

"Take a joke."

"This is the most drama-filled birthday party that I've ever been to, " Buttercup sighed, she plopped down in a chair near her. Brick shrugged and Blossom sat down as well.

"You can leave if you want to, " Blossom mumbled to Snake.

"Thank you."

"You should talk to her, " Bubbles whispered to Brick. He looked down at her, not really wanting to go talk to Blossom. They never had a real relationship with each other, so it'd probably be awkward, but it also might have something good come out of it. But still... he doesn't really like her. But then again...

_Fuck it_

Brick nods his head and then walked over to Blossom in the chair, he sat in the one next to her. "You wanna keep the baby?"

"Not necessarily, but I won't get rid of him or her I couldn't do that, would you?" Blossom replied.

"... No."

"Exactly."

"You want Butch to—."

"He doesn't have to pay me, he just has to be in his or her's life, " Blossom blurted before Brick could even get the question out.

"Does your dad know?"

"No, I'm waiting until after 13 weeks when the percentage of a miscarriage is least than 1, " she explained.

"So basically 3 months, " he mumbled and Blossom nodded her head. "Well it's not like you're not partially rich."

"We, " Blossom corrected.

"When is the funeral?" he asked, changing the subject.

"My dad said he planned it to be in a week, he wants to get it over with."

Blossoms' dad came in from Japan, where he was attending a convention. He was the first person Blossom called when their grandmother, his mother, passed. He had to be there for them because at the time Brick and Blossom were 17 and they need a guardian for a while.

"Invite anyone you want, " she sighed.

"I'm only inviting two people."

"Who?"

"The twins, if I invite Butch you'll two find some way to argue, " Brick explains.

"Okay, I know you and Snake aren't on good terms, but can I invite him?"

Brick couldn't even believe that she'd ask that question. "You heard how I wasn't going to invite Butch because there might be a problem, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I won't do shit to him there, but Bubbles might. Boomer's always gonna have his sister's back, so he will too and if he decides to bring Princess with him, it's all going to go downhill."

"Okay, then keep them on different sides of each other."

"How am I going to control three people all trying to kill him at once?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm sure they'll have some respect, it's our grandmother's funeral, " Blossom exclaimed.

"You don't know them enough to assume that, " Brick replied.

"Whatever, go have fun or something. Be with your crazy friends and crazy girlfriend."

"Go be with your 'can't keep it in my pants' baby daddy, " Brick spat before standing up and walking away from her. He started looking for Bubbles because she wasn't where he left her. Then he saw her in the pool with Buttercup. Brick walks to the edge of the pool near Bubbles "Baby Girl!" he yelled lowly.

Bubbles turns around and smile's when she sees him. She walked over to where he was at and looked up. "Yeah?"

Brick crouched down to meet her level, "You bring me to a pool party and don't get me shit to wear in the pool?" he questioned.

"Blossom was supposed to bring you something, " Bubbles answered.

"We aren't on speaking terms right now."

"That has nothing to do with me, " she mumbles.

"You wanna not be on speaking terms too?" Brick threatened.

"Not talking to each other has never stopped us."

Well, it's true, they could both want to kill each other and still... do what they do.

_And that's, of course, having sex_

And whatever else couples do. "We can test that theory."

Things are getting too sexual too fast. "I'd love too."

"I love you, " Brick countered.

"I love you." The words rolled off her tongue, Brick wasn't buying it though.

"Damn, you lie just like that?"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Bubbles questioned.

"You know you say anything to get what you want, don't say you love me unless you mean it." She wasn't listening to Brick, she was busy. Busy looking at his godly face. Brick scoffed when he noticed how dark her eyes got. That was a sign that her mind was _elsewhere_. The redhead snapped his fingers in front of her face to catch her attention. Bubbles snapped out of it and smiled innocently. "Come on you're not even listening to me, don't talk to me." Brick turned around and he couldn't even take one step before Bubbles hopped out of the pool.

"I'm sorry, Brick."

He turned around and took a step back, " Don't touch me, you're wet."

_In more ways than one_

"I'm sorry, " she mumbled.

"Of course you are, " he sighed. Brick turned back around and started walking. It took one second for Bubbles to start following him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Butch, " he answered. "Don't follo—." Bubbles jumped on Brick's back, the back of his shirt was getting soaked. "You're being too clingy for me right now." He locks his arms with Bubbles's legs to keep her up. Bubbles kissed him all over his cheek, "Stop, before I—."

"Is there a bathroom here?" Bubbles asked, hinting at **we all know what. **

"I love you, but I'm not fuckin' you in a bathroom. That's downgrading, " Brick scoffs.

"We wouldn't have to touch anything, but maybe the wall and the floor. Well, you would touch the floor with the bottom of your shoe, so yeah you're not touching the floor, " she struggled to explain.

"You needa stop watching porn."

"What? I don't even watch that, why would I watch people have 'sex' when I can just have it myself... well with you?"

Brick didn't reply, he just shook his head. In the course of five minutes, Bubbles fell asleep. He doesn't know how or why, but she just fell right to sleep. If Brick took up her offer then she'd be **really **tired if this is the case.

Brick had to look all over for his green-eyed friend. He even went to that picnic site where all the trees were. It's dumb to have a picnic site with trees all over, it attracts bugs, animals, insects... murderers.

_Wouldn't catch Bubbles there_

Butch was actually there when Brick went to the picnic area. He was sitting on top of the picnic table, gulping down whatever alcohol this stupid party provided. Butch looked over and saw Brick with Bubbles on his back. He was confused about why they were here.

"Is she sleep?" Butch asked as he squinted at Bubbles. Brick nods his head, stopping in front of Butch. Butch laughed with a small scoff. "To what do I owe the pleasure to grace me with your presence?"

"By not wearing a condom, " Brick bluntly stated.

"As expected of you, " Butch pouted.

"Stop talking like that."

"Why so down? Smile instead of frown, " he teased, mimicking Brick's expressions with a hint of exaggeration.

"Ok Shakespeare, cut the shit. How'd it happen?"

Butch sighed. He dreaded the talk he'd have to have with Brick about this pregnancy thing. "How getting someone pregnant usually happens."

Brick ignored that, he had to get more specific for Butch's dumbass to understand. "Last time ya'll had sex?"

"Week before she told me."

Brick opened his mouth, but Bubbles groaned in his ear and tightened her arms around his neck. He slowly untightened her arms, careful not to wake her up.

"Seems like you two are gettin' close, " Butch stated, looking at Bubbles's sleeping state. Brick lightly shrugged his shoulders, the thing is he knows. Bubbles told him about everything she and Butch did. From the time he offered, to the shit that happened on the couch. Brick still hasn't asked Bubbles to be his, but _she knows she is_.

"We weren't talking about her."

The corner of Butch's mouth curved up, he was smirking. "I want to."

"We weren't talking about her, " Brick said again.

"I don't want to talk about me and my situation anymore, so why not? Let's talk about yours, " Butch shrugs, the sick smirk still on his face. "Did you 'pop the question'?"

"It's not your business Butch."

"I just told you me and your cousin's business, so it'd be nice if you'd at least answer the question about you and Bubbles's business."

"Don't feel entitled to her just because she gave you head in the shower, " Brick spat.

"Of course she'd tell you. Did she tell you that I was the one that even told her to sleep with you?" Butch questions with a slight tilt to his head.

"Yeah, you gave her a little push." Butch laughed at that.

"Shh, " Bubbles said halfway awake. Brick put his index finger in front of his lips, telling Butch to basically shut his mouth. "Brick, I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep Baby Girl, " Brick replied.

"Take me h—." She fell back to sleep, her body going limp.

"Adorable, " Butch sighed.

Brick said nothing, he didn't have to. Butch can fantasize, but Brick will keep Bubbles all to himself if it was up to him. He turned around and walked away. Butch watched as they left. He was alone again, finally.

When Brick got back to the pool, Bubbles had woken up. She was ready to get back to celebrating now that she had her nap in.

"Go get your stuff from Blossom, " Bubbles told him. They are now sitting in the pool chairs. Well, Bubbles was sitting, Brick was laying in between her legs with his arms around her waist. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't trying to fall asleep. He was thinking. "Brick?" Bubbles looks down at him, she knew he wasn't asleep. He can barely even sleep without her 'putting him under her spell'. "Stop ignoring me, " she demands. No reply, once again. "Fine, I'll find someone else who will listen to me." Brick rolled his eyes with them still closed. Bubbles frowned, he still wasn't saying anything.

"Come on." Brick suddenly got up, it confused Bubbles.

"Where are we going?" she asked while getting up as well. Brick looks her up and down, and Bubbles noticed. "Oh... **ohhhh**."

Alright, so after a quickie in the bathroom, Brick finally asked his cousin for his swimming trunks. They were just black, nothing special compared to Bubbles's swimwear. So, they were in the pool. Brick was getting tired of his long mane so he tied his hair up into a bun. Boomer and Princess even joined them in the pool. Boomer was busy separating Brick and Bubbles from each other. Those two can't help but show how much they care about each other when they're close.

"He's annoying, " Princess scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Princess and Bubbles are sitting at the edge of the pool while Boomer was talking Brick up on the opposite side of them. Brick would look over from time to time. "Sorry you have to tolerate him."

"You have to tolerate him more."

"He's lucky I won't kill him, but I'm not crazy, " Bubbles joked.

_She's crazy enough_

"You know what he asked me for his birthday?" Princess started. Bubbles shook her head and Princess sighed just thinking about it. "He wants a threesome with another girl, I don't even like the idea of him with another bitch. I will kill her before she even gets to look at him a certain way, " she explained.

"I understand that, _I guess_, " Bubbles uttered.

"How about... you do it?" Princess said. Bubbles blushed and she looked at her with wide eyes.

"He's my twin brother."

"You guys won't touch each other, obviously. I'll do all of that." Bubbles shook her head no because it's weird to her and if she'd agree and if it'd got out, the twins would be looked at in disgust.

"It's... no. I can't."

Princess took it upon herself to just kiss Bubbles. She knew the boys were watching and kinda wanted to give them a show. Brick was barely interested, his red eyes were on Bubbles. Boomer was speechless, to say the least. Bubbles was just in complete shock, she didn't know whether to go with it or to shut it down. Princess will do almost anything for Boomer.

"Look at that, they're both watching, " Princess whispered. Bubbles looks over and immediately locks eyes with Brick. She could tell he wasn't bothered or affected by that. He's just not interested in that type of stuff. Not anymore at least. Almost everything about Brick changed when his grandmother died and he might not be the same ever again.

"Brick, doesn't care though."

"Doesn't have to care to watch."

"A-aye, do I gotta separate ya'll too?!" Boomer yelled. Princess looks to Boomer, raising her eyebrow with a small smile. "I know you hear me, everybody want my fuckin' sister!"

"Baby, why are you so loud?" Princess questions.

"Don't baby me, if anybody gon' touch my sister it's gon' be me. Cuz' I'ma sma—." Buttercup had thrown a beach ball at Boomer's head so he'd shut the hell up already. He's always yelling. Boomer turned around to see Buttercup flipping him off. "Oh hell no, " he mumbled. The blonde made his way out of the pool, Buttercup wasn't scared of him. At first, they yelled at each other and argued. Buttercup pushed him, but it only backfired because it ended with both of them falling in the pool.

"You blonde bitch!" Buttercup screamed.

"Shouldn't have tried to push me in the pool!"

Buttercup splashed water in his face, so Boomer did it back. Princess was trying to control herself from going over there because lately, Boomer has told her to have more self-control over herself.

Buttercup was trying to force his head underwater, but Boomer held onto her and pulls her underwater with him. He held his breath because he was aware of what was going to happen. Buttercup wasn't so she did her best to get the hell away from him.

"You're fucking crazy!" Buttercup yelled while coughing. "Tried to kill me!"

"No, I just wanted to scare you a lil', " he shrugged. She punched him as hard as she could and that was the last straw for Princess. "Ah uh, stay your crazy ass over there!" He is clearly talking to Princess.

"I am not gonna le—."

"Shut up, " Boomer ordered, and she did. "You're lucky we're in public, " he said to Buttercup.

"You're lucky I don't have a knife."

Well, after all of that, everyone calmed down and when the sun was going down the party switched to the bonfire more in the tree-filled area. Bubbles refused to go at first, but Brick promised her something that she couldn't turn down. Music was still blasting and people were... being human.

"Has he...?" Princess hinted, pointing to her mouth.

"Why are you asking about my sex life?" Bubbles asked.

"Because everyone does things differently, it's funny. Some guys would never put their mouth even close to it if there is no ring on their girls finger, " she explained. "And some girls are scared to even try to please their man."

"I receive and I give."

"Have you tried the—."

"No, " Bubbles hurried up to answer before Princess could even ask.

"Does he wear condoms?"

"Yes."

"Has it—." Princess said before getting interrupted.

"Yes."

"Huh, alright enough of that. What have you given Brick for his birthday?"

"He said he didn't want anything from me, " Bubbles shrugs. If Brick wanted something, he'd get it for himself. He has the money for it. Bubbles doesn't know much about the money though.

"Of course he did, " Princess scoffs. Princess scanned the people around for a second, looking for her boyfriend. Bubbles wondered what she was looking for, but then it clicked.

"He went back to the pool, even though it's closed, " she stated. Princess rolled her eyes at Boomer's stupidity.

Meanwhile, Boomer was in the pool. He was doing the freestyle stroke back and forth, from one end of the pool to the other. All he did was swim when he was younger. His mother always tells him 'If you would join a team, then maybe you could make something out of your life.' He has no plan for what he wants to do with his life. Bubbles doesn't really know either, but she has an idea.

"Of course you'd be here." Buttercup, being Buttercup, thought it was a good idea to go to the pool where no one would be. She'd have a big ass floaty to relax on and something to make her relax even more. She was going to smoke whatever she had in the pool.

Boomer stopped swimming to make sure what he thought he saw was what was there. He pulled his goggles up and wipe the water away. "Fuck you want?"

"Not you bitch, " Buttercup spat. She puts her floaty in the pool and Boomer rolls his eyes. He thought he'd have the pool to himself. They both did.

"Pools kinda occupied, " Boomer dryly stated.

"Aww, didn't know you owned it."

He sucked his teeth and sighed. "Thanks for ruinin' my night."

"You're welcome, beautiful, " she sarcastically replied with a fake smile. Buttercup got on the floaty and ignored Boomer's existence. He noticed the different swimwear. She has on a one-piece black bathing suit with fringe. It's low cut and the sides of her breasts are showing, where they meet. Buttercup isn't curvy like Bubbles, Princess, or even Zoe, but she's curvy enough.

_Enough for Boomer's wondering eyes_

"Why you change yo' bathing suit?" he asked.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"The fuck I do to you?"

Buttercup was giving Boomer shit for no reason from the start. He barely even looked Buttercups way. "Breathe the same air as me, " she shrugs, lighting her blunt.

"Fuck it, " he scoffed. Boomer started making his way out of the pool, Buttercup thought about and maybe she was being a little too hard on him so she'll lighten up a little.

"Want a hit?" she offered. Boomer looked at her skeptically. Was she playing him? "It's not a trick or anything, here."

He went against his better judgment and walks over to her, and they shared her blunt. Buttercup bought it from Brick. He isn't a drug dealer or anything, but he doesn't just give his stuff away for free.

"There's room for two if you're tired of standing there, " Buttercup said, catching Boomer off guard. "Or don't, doesn't affect me." Again, against his better judgment, he got on the floaty. Maybe it's the marijuana in her system. "Why are you so rude to your sister?" she questioned.

Boomer looked over his shoulder to see her fully laying down and looking up. He was just sitting on the side. "She need me to be, " he responded.

"No one needs that, it's annoying."

"That's yo' stupid ass opinion, " Boomer shrugged.

"And that's yours, " Buttercup growled.

"Calm down, ain't gotta get defensive."

"I'll get defensive if I want to bitch."

Boomer was ready to push her off the floaty already, "This why I don't like yo' ass."

"For someone who doesn't like me, you sure do stare a lot, " she says with an eye roll.

"Because you a lil' attractive, your attitude says differently though. Don't like that shit, bitchiest person I know, " Boomer uttered. Buttercup threw her lighter at his head, it made Boomer turn his head back around "Alright, you gon' stop throwing shit at me or we gon' have a fuckin' problem."

"We already have a problem dickhead."

"See I don't know that shit, when the fuck that shit happen?"

"Since you were born, " she answered.

"I'll leave you and yo' bitchy attitude then, " he stated. Buttercup didn't really want him to leave, but she will not beg anyone for anything.

"Good, don't have to see your ugly ass face anymore."

Boomer doubted that she thought he was ugly. He's confident in himself, but he doesn't brag about it. "Lyin' ass."

"The ugliest blonde I've ever seen, your sister pulls it off better, " Buttercup taunted.

"That's funny." Boomer got off of the floaty, pushing it to the deep end of the pool.

"How dare you! I can't fucking swim!" she yells.

"Now **that's** funny, better doggy paddle, " he chuckled.

"Blonde piece of shit."

Boomer got out of the pool to dry himself off. He grabs his towel from a chair and dries his self off or tries the best he could too. He watched Buttercup try to figure out how she was going to get out of that situation.


	7. Love

"Hungy, " Ace's little sister declared, climbing onto his lap. She's the newest addition to the family so she's only nine months.

"Ask Arianna to make you something, " he mumbled. He was up all night helping with homework and making sure everyone else in his family was alright. Being the oldest of 11 children is a struggle. His parents are barely around. It's not that they don't care for their kids, they weren't able to live their life freely when they were younger so they're doing it now.

"Athe, hungy."

"Arianna!" Ace hollered.

"No!" Arianna is the second oldest, she's 19 and she isn't that far from Ace in age. Arianna thinks she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Having a pretty face and voice is nothing compared to her personality.

"Please?!"

"Hell **no**!" she refused.

"Come on Aurora, " Ace sighed. He picks his baby sister up and takes her to the kitchen. "What would you like today?"

"Pagethi!" Aurora yells. She can answer basic questions, it's not that hard.

"Good thing we have leftovers." Ace sat Aurora down in her pink high chair. "Milk or juice?"

"Uthe!"

"Adorable."

"Ahhh!" Arianna was heard screaming throughout the whole house. It woke everyone that was asleep up and startled Aurora.

"What now, " Ace mumbled. Aurora started crying and the two-year-old, Ava, was crying because her sleep was interrupted. Everybody else was confused. So Ace got Aurora and took her upstairs with him. He opened the door to Arianna's room to see her standing on her bed in the far corner against her wall. "Why are you—."

"There's a fucking rat in my room, " Arianna stated bluntly. Ace rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't a rat. The only thing around here is mice and cats. So Arianna is over-exaggerating as usual.

"There are mice traps around here, it'll get caught in one, " he shrugs, about to close the door.

"Ace! Don't close the door, please." That's the first please coming out of her mouth in forever.

"Come on then." Arianna looked at him as if he was crazy. Wide eyes, lifted eyebrows. Stepping foot on that floor with a 'rat' roaming around? She bit her bottom lip and then held her arms out. "I have a crying baby in my arms, I can't carry a grown woman in the other, " Ace explained.

"Your back?" she offered, her voice cracked a little.

"Okay, fine." He walks to her bed and turned around so she could get on his back. Arianna didn't waste any time, she got on his back and held on tight. Then they exit the room, Ace closed the door behind them. It was a struggle for the short time she was up back there. "Now go take care of Ava while I deal with Aurora, " he ordered after she got down.

"Get one of the twins to do that shit, " Arianna scoffed.

"I just did you a favor, do me one Riri. Please?"

Arianna crossed her arms, thinking about what to do. It was the right thing to do, but she wants to do what she wants to do. But also Ace got her out of there, **but **then again Arianna just doesn't want to help her bratty little siblings at all.

"Please?" he pleaded.

Arianna rolled her eyes and Ace could tell that she was about to give in. "Okay, fine, " Arianna scowled.

"Thank you Riri."

"Don't call me that shit."

Ace kissed the top of her head, making her gag. Then, he went back downstairs to feed Aurora.

After Aurora was fed up, she calmed down. Ace took her to the living room and put her in her playpen with all of her toys. Ace relaxed for as long as he could. It wasn't that long before his time would end. Arianna came down with Ava, but she was still crying.

"Take this damn baby, " Arianna stated.

"Oh no, " he said under his breath.

"Take her, I have things to do and I don't like crying."

Arianna is being Arianna today. "Where are you going?" Ace questioned, taking Ava from his sister. He bounced her on his leg, it has always stopped these kids from crying.

"To work, where else?" she answers.

"At the str—."

"Yes, I am. It pays for this house right?"

Arianna, Ace, and their parents have an agreement. While they are away Arianna pays bills and anything that involves the property and furniture, and Ace pays for food and whatever else they need or want. Arianna is an exotic dancer, she prefers that over stripper because she isn't taking anything off. People aren't afraid to look at someone in a bathing suit, but everyone gets sensitive when someone is in their underwear. Some girls there even just wear bathing suits because they're easier to buy. Ace does whatever he can for money, he can't have a real job because he doesn't have time for it. So he gets fast money whenever he needs it and however he can.

"Be safe, " he replied.

"Suck my dick."

"I'm serious, don't leave there alone. I'll pick you up if I need to."

"I'll be fine, " Arianna frowns.

"You weren't last time, I don't need you found in a hotel room unconscious again, " Ace uttered quietly. Her line of work has its good days and bad days. A couple of guys just caught her on a bad one. She doesn't remember what happened that night, but she's sure they do.

"Don't bring that shit up, that was last year. I learned my lesson, don't drink on the job, " she shrugged.

"It's not a lesson that you should have learned like that."

"I'm not listening to your shit." Arianna put her hands over her ears and tried drowning out whatever else he had to say.

"Childish, " he shamed. Ace shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm gonna kill myself if you keep talking, " she mumbles. She grabbed her keys from the coffee table, then her bag.

"Be safe, " Ace said again, it was more like an order this time.

"Stupid ass."

Arianna got out of the house as soon as she could. Ace was pushing the buttons that he always does. They always get into it right before she goes to work. He'd rather have his sister safe and sound, but Arianna does what Arianna wants to do.

"Dada?" Aurora called.

"Ace, " he corrected.

"Dada?"

Ace shook his head, but Aurora just smiled. Not seeing her parents has affected her in the worst way possible.

"Ava, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, " Ava answered.

"Watch Aurora for me, while I make them, okay?" Ace asked. Ava nodded her head and rubbed her tired eyes. "Alright." She got off of him and Ace got up to make breakfast. Aurora looked up, wondering where he was going. Ace went to the kitchen and Aurora immediately started crying. "Why's she crying?"

"I dunno, I can't speak b-baby, " Ava replied with her little attitude. She was a mini Arianna, even though they don't get along most of the time.

"Athe! Dada!" she cried.

"You were right the first time, " he mumbled. Ace went back to the living room to get Aurora. Then he turned on a cartoon for Ava. "I can't hold you while I'm cooking, you know that right?" he asked Aurora as he took her in the kitchen with him. She had literally stopped crying after he picked her up.

"Kith?"

"Okay, fast talker." Ace gave her a kiss on the cheek and Aurora smiled.

"Mmmaa, " she said, giving Ace a kiss.

"Thank you, but I have to put you in your chair now." Aurora shook her head, then wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I gotta make breakfast, " he explained.

"Dada!"

"Ace."

"Dada."

"Alright, I'll let you win this time."

"Kith?"

Meanwhile, across town, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, Snake, Buttercup, Butch, and even Princess are making their way to the church for the funeral in a limo. Brick has been quiet all-day and more than usual. He ignores people when they ask him questions and will barely acknowledge anyone else.

"Will he be okay?" Blossom asked Bubbles in a whisper. Bubbles nodded her head, but really who knows.

When they arrived, Blossom was the first one out. Brick and Bubbles stayed behind. Brick wanted her too. As soon as that door closed, Brick kissed Bubbles. Kissed all down her neck and forced her black dress up.

"Brick, " Bubbles mewled out. She put her hands on his shoulders, lightly pushing his away. It didn't work, nothing was stopping him at that point. Brick slapped her hands away and held them behind her back. "Bri—. Ow, " she grunted. Brick bit the hell out of her neck. "We need to go insi—. If you bite me agai—." He wanted her to stop talking. Brick pulled Bubbles in his lap and almost ripped her underwear out of the way. "You can't just force—." Bubbles threw her head back with her mouth agape, Brick had aggressively just entered her. It took her off guard and it hurt a little. He was making no type of sound. It was scary, but enticing.

Brick was going to try to make this quick because he wants to go in there on time, but time waits for no one. So his thrusts were quick and hard. Something Bubbles loves about sex with him. His hands were on her hips painfully, making her match with his movements. His teeth are still on her neck and as much pain as Bubbles was feeling, she loved every bit of it. Brick parted his teeth from her skin and sat back to just admire how beautiful she looked. The way he was looking at her was enough for Bubbles to have her orgasm. The things Brick makes her body do amazes her. It took no time for her to reach her climax and no one held his intensity level.

"Again, please, " she begged in a moan. Brick shook his head and slowed down his thrusts. "Brick." Bubbles rolled her hips, if Brick wasn't going to do it she will. She was tense around him and if it's like this Brick wouldn't be far behind her. He could feel it. That knot in his stomach tightening and tightening. Brick pulled her previously curled hair back so he could assault her neck again. Boomer will not be happy when he sees the end result of her neck.

_And at a church too_

Brick's vision filled with black dots as soon as the knot in his stomach snapped. He emptied himself all the way inside of Bubbles. "Fuck, you're not wearing a co—." Bubbles stopped talking when she was almost finished her sentence. Her second climax came sooner than expected.

They fixed themselves up and hurried in the church. Everyone was just getting seated so they weren't late.

"Where was y—." Boomer took one look at Bubbles's neck and cringed. "Nasty a—."

"We're in a church, " Princess stated, interrupting Boomer.

"Bi—."

"Call me that and you won't wake up tomorrow, " she threatened. Good thing that she whispered it.

"Crazy, " Boomer frowned.

"You guys are in love as ever, " Butch said sarcastically.

Brick looked at them and one look made them all shut up. Butch cleared his throat and looked away, and Boomer crossed his arms while he slouched in the seat. Princess wasn't scared, she was respectful.

On the other side of the church is where Blossom, her father, Buttercup, and Snake are. Bubbles will definitely keep it civil considering the day. Snake will never try anything that ruins this.

By the time the service was over, Brick had his head on Bubbles's shoulder and silently and expressionlessly cried. His grandmother was a grandmother to everybody. She took care of anyone that she could. When Boomer and his mom would get into it and she'd kick him out, he would go over Brick's house because he knew that he had a home there. It's the same way for Bubbles. Whenever Bubbles was dragged along with Boomer to Brick's house, Brick's grandmother would have Bubbles sticking with her and they'd bake, cook, watch reality tv shows, do each other's makeup, dress up, and have little tea parties. His grandmother even helped Ace's family with money and all that. The only reason he's not here is because he doesn't know that she passed and wasn't invited. When Butch needed someone to vent to on another level, she was that person he'd go to. Princess went to her for relationship advice when Boomer was being difficult. Everyone cried at least once. That once could have been for half of the service though. Snake didn't know her that well, but he's here to support Blossom.

"Brick, it's over, " Bubbles said softly. He gripped her hand and she used her other hand to stroke his head. "I know, I know."

They went to bury the body and then to a restaurant. It was weird because everyone was barely saying anything. After that everyone went home. Bubbles thought Brick would need time alone. Boomer and Princess were the only two going the same place to talk.

When Bubbles got home, she took a shower and then made herself a hot bath. Bubbles had vanilla candles, vanilla bath salts, vanilla bubble bath and she previously washed with vanilla body wash in her shower. After her bath, Bubbles will even smother herself in vanilla body lotion, spray herself with vanilla mist, and put on vanilla deodorant.

_Surprised she hasn't gotten tired of that scent_

Bubbles got dressed in white biker shorts, a black graphic tee, and a black beanie to top it off.

"Bubbles, " she heard her mother say in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" Bubbles replied, mimicking her voice.

"Are you okay?" Mrs.Alana asked, coming into her room. Bubbles sat up and returned the hug her mother gave her. "I know she was an astounding woman."

"I'm okay."

Mrs.Alana was about to say something, but Bubbles's ringing phone made her hold it off. Bubbles checked it and was a little surprised at who was calling her.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while, " she said in her soft voice.

"Ohhhh, I know who that is, " Mrs. Alana whispered. Bubbles nudged her mother, telling her to be quiet.

"I know, I've been busy with family and stuff. I need a favor though."

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Um, I have this test on Monday for French and I need to study for it, but I can't when I have my siblings to watch so could you come over and help me with that a little, please?" he explained.

"I'll be right over."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hmm, no more Brick anymore?" Mrs. Alana teased.

"Mom, " Bubbles frowned.

"Ace is a wonderful young man, Brick is wonderful too though. To stare at, at least. Not that Ace isn't either, but Ace is great with kids, can cook, cares about family, makes sacrifices when he needs to, isn't selfish, and that face. Brick is... he cares, I think. He has a great figure..."

"Mom, " she gasped. "You shouldn't be thinking about them like that."

"They are grown, it's not like I'm talking about little kids, " Mrs. Alana shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Bubbles got up to gather her stuff, which isnt much.

"I'm just saying, think about your options. But wait, take this." Her mother handed her a small pill, with a wink. "Your neck is still a little bruised, and I am too young and beautiful to be a grandma. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it, " Mr. Alana shivered. "Put some makeup over that, you don't want Ace knowing you were with someone else. Make sure it's waterproof, you could get lucky tonight."

"I rather not talk about my sex life with you, " Bubbles cringed.

"I forgot you were your father's child, I'll call Princess. She talks to me about that stuff, my daughter is too ladylike to talk about it. Not ladylike in the bedroom, I can tell you that."

"Stop."

"You can take my car, don't crash it or I'll kill you."

Bubbles rolls her eyes, then left. When she got into her mother's car, she took the pill and covered her bruises with light makeup.

_Mother knows best_

"Thank you for getting here so fast, " Ace said as Bubbles stepped through the door. He was holding Aurora, who is pulling at his curly hair.

"No problem, you definitely look like you need help. Aurora has gotten so big, she probably doesn't even remember me."

"She might, " he shrugged as he closed the front door. "You remember Bubbles?"

Aurora looked at Bubbles with a toothy smile. "Mama!"

"She thinks every woman's her 'mama', " Ace chuckled.

"Kith?" Aurora questioned. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then led Bubbles to the living room.

"You wanna hold her?" he offered.

"Will she let me?" Bubbles asked.

"She should, you can sit down if you want. It's not your first time being here." Bubbles playfully rolled her eyes, then sat down on the couch and removed her beanie. "Here." Ace gave Aurora to Bubbles. She was actually eager to go to Bubbles.

"You are so beautiful, " the blonde cooed. "Hi pretty girl." Aurora laughed and screamed as she bounced up and down on Bubbles's leg. "You have beautiful eyes, beautiful dark eyes, " Bubbles smiled.

"Kith?"

"Kiss?" she repeated, looking at Ace on the side of her. He nodded his head and Bubbles put her attention back on Aurora. She kissed the top of her head, Aurora's smile got bigger.

"Kith!" Aurora declared.

Bubbles looked at Ace, basically asked him what should she do next. "It wasn't a question, " he reassured.

"Mmmaa." Aurora gave Bubbles a kiss on the cheek, surprising her a little.

"Oh, thank you, pretty girl, " Bubbles said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I have to get my stuff, " Ace stated before walking away.

"Dada, " Aurora called.

"Aww, you call him Dada. As much as he takes care of you, I don't blame you." Aurora put her hands on Bubbles's face, then started laughing again.

"Mama, mama, mama!" she chanted.

"Bubbles, but alright, " Bubbles whispers. She heard Ace coming back down the steps and Aurora smiled at him when he entered the room. He had his phone, textbook, earphones and a pencil behind his ear.

"Dada!"

"Ace, " he replied.

"She's a baby, let her be, " Bubbles teased.

"She won't learn from me letting her call me 'Dada', " Ace explains. Bubbles rolled her eyes and watched him as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"She doesn't know better right now Ace."

"I've taught her right from wrong."

"Parents are supposed to teach their children right from wrong, so you can't blame her for getting you mixed up with her parents, " Bubbles said. Ace thought about it and she was right, how could Aurora know the difference at nine months.

"Ea, ea."

"Oh, you're hungry?"

"She can eat an apple, but you would have to cut it up. Her milk is in the fridge, " Ace stated, squinting at his text book.

"Get your glasses."

"They don't work."

"Trust me, they work, " Bubbles mumbled. She left him in there, suffering with reading. The words in the textbook are too small for his eyes.

Bubbles sat Aurora in the highchair and then went to the fridge for her bottle, reached to the top of the fridge for Honey Nut Cheerios, and cut up a yellow apple. Those ones are the sweetest.

"I'm back, with companyyyy, " Arianna announced after she walked through the door. Her attitude didn't seem right. She is not herself.

Ace turned around to see his sister leaning on her best friend, Bliss. Bliss has dyed teal hair and purple eyes with fair brown skin. They are contacts of course.

"Oh God, you're drunk, " Ace mumbles with a sigh. "Thank you for getting her home safely, Bliss."

"I'm always here to help, " Bliss replied.

"Do you need help or—."

"No thanks, I'll take her upstairs by myself."

"Alright."

Bliss takes Arianna upstairs. Arianna fell right to sleep when her head hit her soft pillow. It's always like this, Arianna says she'll quit drinking, Arianna says she's learned her lesson, Arianna is drunk by nine.

"Okay, she's knocked out, " Bliss told Ace. She had just come back downstairs. It's weird how she hasn't noticed Bubbles when she passed the kitchen. Bubbles was too busy with Aurora to see what else was happening.

"Thank you."

"And what are you reading?" Bliss asked. Ace was very focused on studying.

"I'm getting ready for my French test, " he sighed.

"Well French is my second language."

Ace looks up with one of his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding. What do I look like knowing French?" she joked.

"Helpful, " he mumbled.

"Oh fuck you, you know I didn't have a good education."

"I don't know you well enough to know about your education, " Ace shrugs.

"You knew me enough four years ago."

_Four._

"Mhm." Ace is barely paying attention to her, he just wants to get his 'learning' done.

"Jesus Christ, is French that interesting?" Bliss laughed. Ace didn't reply, didn't know she was even still talking.

"Ace, does she still—." Bubbles stopped talking when she was halfway finished with her question. Seeing Bliss there was unexpected. Ace turns his body in the chair so he could see Bubbles standing there with Aurora. "Need to be umm burped?" she finished.

"No, she's fine, " he answers.

"You guys got a babysitter?" Bliss asks.

"I'm not a babysitter, " Bubbles stated with a half forced smile. When Bubbles meets new people, she doesn't know what to say.

"She's just helping me watch Aurora since no one else wants to."

"Oh okay." Bliss stared at Bubbles for a little more, just studying her.

_Is she the definition of his type orrrr _

"Kith?" Aurora blurted. Bubbles laughed at her adorableness, then gave her a little peck on her cheek. "Dada?"

"Ace."

"Athe!"

"Cute, " Bliss said under her breath.

"Mama!" Aurora hugged Bubbles and laid her head down.

"Bubbles, " Ace corrected. "Can you maybe put her to sleep for me though."

"It's only like seven something, what time is her bedtime?" Bliss questioned.

"It's already seven? Okay, hand her o—."

"Ace, I got her." Bubbles sat down on the couch to start rocking Aurora.

"Are you sure?"

Bubbles nods her head with a smile, Bliss shook her head at how much they were just flirting in that one conversation. "Anyways, your sister brought home over 2,000 tonight."

"That's good, " he replied.

"Well I should go, my dog has probably peed on the floor by now and I need to clean it up."

"Alright, bye."

"See you whenever Arianna gets drunk again."

Bliss left and Ace let out a huge sigh. Bubbles could tell he was exhausted as hell. The kids, school, life. Everything has him exhausted.

"I don't like her, " he expressed.

"I can tell, " Bubbles confessed. "Why?"

"She makes it a big deal that she was my first."

Well, Bubbles doesn't know what to say back to that. All she can give is an "Mhm."

"Kith?" Aurora asked, raising her head up.

"Later, pretty girl. You have to go to sleep right now, " Bubbles whispered. "Okay?"

"Okie."

"She probably likes you because you look like our mom, skin color wise, " Ace stated.

"Because we're white?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's what you were implying, are you saying she likes you because you look like your father?"

"Definitely not, my dad is darker than me, " he replied.

"I didn't say anything about his color, you guys have like the same facial structure. Got the nose, resting bitch face, lips, " Bubbles explained.

"I have never heard you say a cuss word before."

"Well maybe I've changed."

"For better or for worse?"

"We don't know yet, " Bubbles shrugged with a laugh.

"I see, " he responded.

_Wanna test it?_

"I'll take Aurora upstairs, since she's asleep, " Ace says. Bubbles didn't even notice that Aurora was already asleep. Ace got up to get his little sister and take her to her shared room with Ava. On peaceful days, everyone seems to stay in their room. Thank God today was one of those days.

"Are you hungry or need anything?" Ace asked when he came back.

Bubbles tucked her bottom lip under her teeth as she thought. In all honesty, Ace doesn't need her for anything else, so why stick around. "I- I should probably go, Aurora is sleep."

"Right, " he mumbled. Bubbles got up, passing Ace to go to the door. Before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Of course, Bubbles was caught off guard. I mean she is technically with Brick and it's pretty ballsy, but she couldn't help but just kiss Ace.

With her and Ace, Bubbles was usually in control, but maybe that'll change. The way he kissed her back surely indicated that. You can tell they've missed each other's touch.

"My room, " he said in between kisses.

"Mhm."

They staggered up the steps, neither of them wanted their lips to part. But still wanted to be quiet of course, everyone's in their own space and the little ones are asleep. No one wants to wake up hearing that or hear it in general.

As soon as they reached the top of the steps, Ace picked Bubbles up. They were still kissing as passionately as ever.

_Tongue?_

_Yes._

Ace's room is at the very end of the hall, next to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and kicked it close when they were inside. Ace did lock it because if one of the kids wake up, they go straight to his room. He'd rather not have an interruption and a traumatized sister. When they hit the bed, their lip-locking turned calm. Ace was going at his own steady pace. Bubbles didn't mind, she wants to savor every second of this. Ace stopped for a second to take his shirt off, and like Brick, Ace has a tattoo. His was an ace of spades with a skull in the middle of the spades sign. There was fire all around it. The side of the card on the top right corner was burning off.

Then, he takes Bubbles's shirt off. Nothing was on her mind, but what was happening at the moment. No Brick, no Butch, no loud ass Boomer.

_Ace_

He began to kiss her neck and trailed them down her soft skin. Ace pulls her bra down. He kissed down her breast, taking her bud in his mouth between his sharp teeth. Bubbles took a sigh of satisfaction. And when he was done with one, he'd moved on to the other. After that, her bottoms came off and he moved her underwear aside to kiss the other set of lips that she had. They kept intense eye contact as he did. Bubbles had her left hand wrapped in his dark curls. She mumbled a cuss word under her breath and her grip on his hair tightened. To bear with the pain, Ace dug his dull nails into her skin.

"Ow, Ace, " Bubbles mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mm, " he replied. Ace got up from in between her legs and kissed her. Her tongue rings against his tongue were weird at first, but now it feels exhilarating. "When did you get those?"

"About a month ago, " she answers. This just means they haven't had any contact of any kind in a month. Ace raised his eyebrows for a sec so she knew that he was acknowledging her answer. Then, he moves to take off his pants and boxers. Bubbles just took it in, _alllll _of him. It's been years since she's seen him without anything on. Ace's body is well built, his muscles aren't tremendous, but they are more than enough for Bubbles.

It took no time for Ace to get as deep as he could get inside of her. It had been too long for the both of them. Ace was reminded again how tight Bubbles felt around him. Every deep thrust he gave her, made Bubbles whimper out his name in his ear. Ace missed the way his name rolled off her tongue. Sometimes her breath would get caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe for about five seconds, then the cycle would continue. Bubbles moved her hips to meet his thrusts and tightened her arm around him. Her other hand was marking up his back, setting his back on fire with every scratch. Ace would occasionally bite that sensitive spot along her jawline. Bubbles tried to stay as quiet as she could, but Ace is definitely failing to make it doable for her.

Just the way Ace was making love to Bubbles made her want to throw everything away. It brought back so many past memories. She remembers now how much she loves this man. They've loved each other for almost four years now. It made Bubbles cry a little. When Ace noticed, he kissed her tears away.

"I love you, " she cried, more tears streaming down her face.

"I know, " he mumbled. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

He doesn't know what she's sorry about, but he would forgive her a billion times.

_What does this mean for Brick?_

Will there be a problem in the future? Will she and Ace even make a relationship out of this? Will this be a one-time thing?

_Doubt it_

"I'm sorry, " Bubbles repeated. She held him close, her body releasing a shaking orgasm as Ace came deep inside of her. Bubbles could finally breathe, so they kissed each other lovingly and slowly.

_Now, what'll come out of this?_


	8. Disappointment

Waking up to the warmth of your lover's arms is the best thing Bubbles could ever feel. She felt safe, loved, protected, euphoria. Ace's strong arms securely around her body feels so right and wrong at the same time.

"Athe!? Dada!?" they heard Aurora yell on the other side of the door.

"How did she get out of her crib?" Ace sighed.

"Hungy, Athe!"

Bubbles sat up and stretched, then moved to the side of Ace. Then, he gets up and threw on some boxers and sweatpants. He gave Bubbles his shirt and a clean pair of boxers to put on for now.

"Dada!!" Aurora screamed. She was starting to get upset, an angry baby is not something you want. She crawled all the way down the hall for him to feed her. "Athe! Athe! Athe!"

"I'm coming, " he said. Ace opened the door carefully, he didn't know if she was on the door or not. Aurora was sitting on the floor, chewing on the side of her pacifier. "Somebody looks mad." Ace picks Aurora up, who had a straight frown on her face. He blew raspberries on Aurora's neck, making her loosen up and laugh as she screamed. "Do you forgive me now?" he chuckled.

"Mm." Aurora nodded her head with a smile and Ace kissed her forehead. Bubbles loved seeing Ace bond with his sisters. Aurora gave Ace a kiss on his cheek and he walks over to the bed to put Aurora down. "Mama!" she exclaimed, excited to see Bubbles.

"Bubbles, " Ace stated.

"Mama." Aurora crawls to Bubbles, ignoring Ace. It made the blonde laugh.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pagethi, " Aurora answered for Bubbles.

"For a nine month-year-old you surely do talk like a one-year-old, " Bubbles teases.

"She's smart, " Ace mumbled.

"I can tell, but spaghetti is not a breakfast food."

"How about French Toast with scrambled eggs and bacon?" he asked.

"Fen toeth, " Aurora giggled.

"You are so adorable, " Bubbles exclaimed, then she picked Aurora up. Aurora put a hand on both of Bubbles's cheeks and laughed.

"I love that you two don't hate each other, but can I get an answer to my question?" Ace chimed in.

"I'll eat whatever you cook, " she shrugs.

"Okay, well you two should be fine up here by yourselves while I make breakfast."

"Of course we will, unless she needs to be changed."

Ace looks at Bubbles with his left eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I don't change babies, until I have my own I won't have to, " she explains. That's her mother's side jumping out.

"I can understand that, **but**—." Ace said before being interrupted.

"I don't change babies, " Bubbles repeated.

"You're gonna learn, " he mumbles. Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, but Ace picks Aurora up and kisses Bubbles. Aurora was confused because her eyes were being covered. "It's better to be prepared than not prepared at all."

"Okay fine."

"Mhm." They shared another kiss, but it was cut short because Aurora was getting annoyed with seeing nothing but darkness.

"Dada, thop!" Aurora tries to pull down his hand from her face, so Ace just pulls back from Bubbles's lips and drops his hand.

"I'm sorry, I needed to." He gave her back to Bubbles and then left.

"Do you wanna watch tv?" Bubbles offered. Ace has a tv on his wall across from his bed, he rarely uses it. Aurora pointed to the flat screen on Ace's wall with a little smile. "I'll take that as a yes." She reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the remote. Bubbles then turned on Nick Jr. for Aurora. Max and Ruby was just coming on. She had Aurora in her lap because she would not be freely on the bed. The sheets still haven't been changed from last night.

"Wabbith, " Aurora stated.

"Yeah, you are so smart, " Bubbles praises. Ace came back into the room with Bubbles's ringing phone. "Who is it?"

Ace looks down to check the name then looked up as he handed it to her. "Brick, " he said. Bubbles felt her heart drop after hearing his name.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, really not knowing what to say to him. Ace exits the room once again, he doesn't need to monitor her while she's talking on the phone anyway. "...Hello?"

"Your brothers looking for you, " Brick uttered lazily. "He's wondering why you're not home."

"W-well our Mom knows where I'm at."

"Where **are **you?" He asked.

"I—." She blurted before being cut off.

"Pider." Aurora was pointing at the toy spider on tv.

"You're babysitting?"

"Y-yeah, " she lied. Brick should have taken it as a lie, but he didn't think twice about it. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"You know I didn't, " he replied. "Who are you babysitting for?"

"Ace."

"I won't tell him that part if he asks then."

"Actually I'll call him, so he'll stop worrying, " Bubbles sighed.

"When will you be done?" Brick questioned.

"I really don't know, but I'll let you know."

"Okay." He hung up, leaving Bubbles conflicted. She pushed it aside and called her brother. "Boome—."

"I don't wanna hear that shit, fuck you at?" Boomer asks, cutting Bubbles off. "I come home and yo' ass ain't here."

"You're starting to sound like an obsessive husband, " Bubbles mumbled.

"Answer my question."

"I don't have to tell you, Mom knows where I'm a—."

"I could strangle you right now, " he stated. "Mom!" Bubbles backed the phone up from her ear because of his yelling. He went upstairs from the basement to speak with his mother.

"What, I am trying to make breakfast for your hungry ass?"

"Where is Bubbles?"

"Over your future brother inlaws house, " Mrs. Alana answered.

"She ain't wit' Brick, I called him."

"Who said anything about Brick?"

Boomer paused to think about who she was talking about. Butch? No, they don't talk like that.

_Or so he thinks_

If not Brick, then who? "Oh my gosh, my child is dumb, " his mother sighed. "Starts with an A idiot."

A? "Bring yo' stupid ass home, " Boomer demands.

"Unless Mom or Dad tells me to come home and or I feel like it, I won't, " Bubbles explained.

"Tell him **again**!" Mrs. Alana yelled so Bubbles could hear her. Boomer put his hand in front of his mother's face, but she smacked it out of the way. "You don't put yo' damn hand in my fuckin' face." Bubbles hung up the phone because she knew an argument about to start, and she hates to listen to their petty fights.

"Stupid bi—. Fuckin' hung up on me."

"She doesn't want to hear your mouth."

"Man shut up, I don't wanna hear **yo' **mouth, " he snapped.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of yo' lil' friends 'cuz yo' ass will starve, " Mrs. Alana threatened.

"Goodbye." Boomer walked back downstairs and slammed the door, he doesn't like hearing his mother talk and talk. He rather do the talking.

"I told you, you can't control your sister."

"Shut up Zoe, " he mumbled in reply as he sat down on the couch next to her. Boomer was barely listening anyway.

"I'm just saying, she is not yours to control, " Zoe shrugs. Boomer snuck her in this morning after a long night with Princess at her manor. Who knows why Boomer cheats on Princess constantly? Who knows why the women he cheats with let him? Everyone is fully aware of Boomer and Princess being together.

"And I ain't yours to tell me how I should deal wit' my sister."

"Don't catch an attitude."

"If I have an attitude, you will know, " he stated.

"Well I can leave if you're going to treat me like this because you can't control me." Zoe stood up and Boomer sucked his teeth before pulling her down to sit on his lap. He uses one hand to move one side of her hair to the other. He kissed up her exposed neck and stopped at her sweet spot somewhere behind her ear. Boomer ran his tongue on it and sucked on her skin. That always got her.

Zoe reached behind her to run her fingers in his blonde hair. It might be illegal in some states and countries, but in this one, it's not.

That's why Bubbles and Boomer's parents won't step in anymore. Bubbles has had a talk about Ace with her mother when she started tutoring him. She saw the way Bubbles looked at Ace one time, it was of love and admiration. Mrs. Alana knew that look all too well. She had a sit-down with her daughter about not having sex when she and Ace weren't in the same age group. They only had actual sex twice before Ace turned 18, not including oral. They did that plenty of times before he turned 18. Now their relationship is starting up again and so is the sex. The age difference is completely fine now.

"You wanna leave now?" Boomer whispers in Zoe's ear.

"No, " she muttered.

"Stop speakin' on shit that don't involve you, 'ight?"

"Mhm."

He went to kissing Zoe's neck, oblivious to who was now done there. "Boomer?" The sadness came before rage. She barely believed that he'd cheat on her and hoped that some other blonde kid was in the basement kissing on some girl's neck. And to think she trusted him with her heart only for him to break it.

Boomer and Zoe hopped up from the couch, turning around to see who caught them. "Shit, b-baby—."

"The fuck is this?!" Hearing him speak just made it click for Princess. "Don't make up some dumbass excuse for your actions, damn it. I should've listened to everyone instead of you! I had faith in your word, but you fucking lied and betrayed me! I asked you a month ago if you were cheating and you said you weren't, you made me look dumb!" she ranted.

"Are you done, babe?"

"Hell no! My father said you were shit, my friends said you were shit—."

"Okay there's no need to ye—."

"Tell your little nurse hoe not to talk to me before she finds herself in a hospital, " Princess bluntly stated. "I don't play that shit, thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse yourself bitch."

"Zoe, shut up, " Boomer whispered to her as best as he could.

"I can stand up for myself, I don't need you telling me to shut up."

"You—. You gon' get killed, " he mumbled.

"So, did you always cheat on me?" Princess asked.

Boomer sighed and scratched his neck, "No baby, I just—."

"You're lying, try again."

"Ain't shit gettin' pass you I guess. It started this year, " he replied.

"Okay, why?"

"Babe—." He managed to say before getting cut off.

"Why?!" There were tears in her eyes, but she was still angry as hell at him. "You shouldn't be thinking about any other woman but me, your mother, and your sister! What is wrong with you?! What is wrong with me?! I stuck by you since we were about seven years old, and you do this to me?" Her voice cracked while saying that last part, and her tears had fallen by now. Boomer hated seeing her like this. He hated that he caused it as well. Seeing her cry any longer will make him cry.

"Don't cry, baby please." He made his way over to her, but Princess put her hand up when he was only five feet away.

"Don't even come near me, I don't want you to touch me. You will get cut with these fucking nails if you touch me, " Princess said.

"I can't watch you cry, " Boomer stated.

"Then you should have never hurt me!"

"I'm sorry! I know I can't take it back, but I'm sorry."

"You're just sorry that you had gotten caught, you don't care about me, " Princess spat. Boomer took a couple more steps towards her.

"I do, babe. I do, " he uttered.

"If you did you would've never cheated, you never cared!" she yells, more tears straying from her eyes. Boomer swiftly moved around her arm, so he could have her wrapped up in his. Princess pushed and pushed, but she wasn't strong enough to push him away. "I can't believe I trusted you." Her tears were getting all over his grey t-shirt, but Boomer didn't care and he never will. He's hurt Princess.

"I cared before and I care now, just don't beat yourself up. I'm at fault for this, I was a shitty shitty **shitty** boyfriend to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

That is the first time that Boomer has talked without using improper grammar. Love will make you do some very weird things.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much, Princess. Despite the shit that I did behind your back, I do, " he explains.

"But why cheat on me? When you're in a relationship you commit your whole being to that person. Why am I only getting 75%? I didn't do anything to you."

"I was being immature, stupid, careless. All of that, " Boomer replied. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you all year. I swear I won't do it again Princess."

Now all of this was just making Zoe feel out of place. He was saying that he'd basically throw her aside. He would, completely and honestly, if it's for Princess then he'd do anything to make her happy and calm her down. But now Zoe wouldn't have Boomer to depend on anymore.

"I don't deserve this, I could have had anyone and I was dumb enough to choose you, " she mumbled.

"No, I was dumb enough to cheat on you. This isn't your fault babe, alright?"

"I'm leaving, " she stated. Boomer tightened his arms around her. "Boomer, let me go."

"No."

"Boomer—."

"No."

"I don't want to be here any longer, I don't want to see your face, I don't want to feel you touch me, I don't want to be in the same space as you, I do—."

"No, " he said louder.

"Get off of me!"

"No, " Boomer repeated. "I can't, I don't want to." Princess tried to push him again, but he wouldn't budge. "I can't live without you, I swear I can't. Don't leave me, baby, " he said to her.

"I thought we'd be together for as long as I can remember, but now..."

"Don't say that."

"I love you and I most likely always will, but I can't take this shit. You lied to my face, " Princess explained. "I just can't take it, let me go please."

"Are you leaving me?"

"I need to think for a little bit, it's not a yes and it's not a no. Don't do anything stupid."

"Baby—."

"Don't do anything stupid because I don't want to worry about you hurting yourself after I go." Boomer laid his head on her shoulder and whined. "I can't see you in another hospital bed Boomer, " Princess whispered. "The first time was hard enough."

"I won't, " he whispered back.

"And get rid of that bitch."

"I will."

Now, transitioning over to Butch. He's at a restaurant waiting for Blossom to join him. He invited her there because he wanted a **real **conversation. All of that yelling at the pool party wasn't helping their situation. Butch got all dressed up or as dressed up as he could. He looked like he was going in for a job interview. The black work pants, black button-up shirt, dark green silk tie. His hair was even pulled back, but of course, some pieces of his hair in the front wouldn't be controlled

"Good morning, Kitten, " Butch said as he stood up and greeted Blossom.

"Don't call me that, " Blossom mumbled. He scoffed, then he pulled her chair back for her.

"Now you don't like it? I can never win with you in public, behind closed doors you're very—."

"Butch, " Blossom snapped in a whisper. Before she could sit down, Butch grabbed her arm.

"Don't make me have to take you in the bathroom, this whole restaurant will hear you, " he whispered in her ear.

Blossom was at a loss for words for a second. She cleared her throat and Butch let her go. "Okay, " she replied. Then she sat down quietly and Butch pushed her chair in.

"As obedient as ever, " Butch smiled, he got back in his chair and rested his head on his right palm. "Now, let's get you something to eat before we talk."

He picks up the menu and Blossom follows his actions. "Have you been here before?" Blossom asked.

"Not at all, " he answered. "You know I heard that sex was good for the baby and the birth." Blossom rolled her eyes behind her menu to hide it from Butch. "Just because I don't see it, doesn't mean I don't know, " he said, surprising her.

"I didn't do anything, " she lied.

"You're not a good liar." Blossom rolled her eyes again and Butch put down his menu to lightly snatch hers out of his hands. "You did it again."

"You don't own these eyes."

He cups her cheek and caresses it softly, rubbing his thumb against it. "You said I could take all of you, so I took it. Don't tell me what's not mine, I gotta remind you who you belong to?" Again, she was speechless. But he stands up to lean over so his mouth was barely an inch away from her ear. "I'll let it slide if you purr for me tonight, you'd like that right Kitten?" Butch asked.

"Yes, " she answered quickly.

"I thought you would. You'll be nice now?"

"Yes." Blossom was just melting in his hands. Giving in again, they haven't had sex in a month. Blossom was waiting for just any opportunity for things to return to the way they were. Just Blossom and Butch with the older sub that he barely talks to. Or it could be the hormones.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, order what you want." Butch sat back down and hid the laugh that escaped his mouth with a cough.

"Okay."

So they ordered and ate. They actually had a good time. There was rarely a dull moment with Butch. Blossom got dessert, but Butch didn't want any. Whatever keeps her in a calm state of mind is alright with him. If eating two servings of an ice cream sundae keeps her at bay, then so be it. There is plenty more where that came from if she wants it. It isn't his money going towards this dinner anyway, it's his mother. That woman went berserk after finding out what Butch had done and even kicked him out of the house for a while. He came back when his mother let him and she explained how he needs to figure this shit out himself.

"I warned you, eating cold shit just leads to a brain freeze, " Butch chuckled.

"I wasn't even eating it that fast."

"You definitely were."

"Why did you invite me here?" Blossom asked.

"We need to talk about the situation because I am not ready to be no one's dad, " he replied. "We are 17."

"No one's ready for children when they have them, no one. I won't get rid of a pregnancy, that is out of the question."

"Why?"

"I can't, but I will say this, you don't have to give me money because I am financially stable. It would be nice if you'd get a job though, so whenever he or she sees you or goes somewhere with you there won't be a money problem, " she explains.

"I'm going to college, " he stated.

"That's fine, you have my number and you won't be at college for your whole life. If she or he is not talking to you on the phone or FaceTime then she or he will be seeing you on holidays and or visits."

"Wow, you're giving me the 'rundown' right now, don't think I like that, " Butch said. Blossom shrugged, she did not care if he liked it or not. "Damn you're cold."

"I don't like you, but that doesn't affect anything, " Blossom responded.

"You love me, " Butch whispered with a wink. Blossom shook her head, but _we all know that's a lie_. "Wanna deny it now?"

"Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you have throwing up to do, " he joked.

"Shut up."

Butch raised his eyebrow, waiting for his apology. Blossom raised her eyebrow back, and Butch's right eye twitched. "You broke your promise." Then he stood up, snapping at her to get up.

"Promises aren't easy to keep dealing with you, " Blossom replied.

"Up."

They left the restaurant and since Butch lives down the street and Blossom drove, she gave him a ride. And as expected, he took her inside and up to his room. We all know how that goes.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you?!" Mrs. Alana yelled at her son. She recently found out about what Boomer was doing when Princess wasn't around. It's the day after it went down. "Men are so stupid!"

"Honey, don't yell at him. I'm sure he's hurt too, " Mr. Alana chimed in.

Boomer was sitting at the kitchen table and facing both of his parents. "Mo—."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Babe, " her husband snapped. "If you can't do this civilly, then don't. Yelling doesn't help the situation."

"Don't check me, " she growled.

"Then act like you don't need me to."

"If you don't just talk to yo' stupid ass so—."

Mrs. Alana stopped her yelling because she heard her front door close. Mr. Alana walked backward and peeked around the corner. "I didn't know you weren't here, " he stated.

"I've been gone for two days." Her voice echoed down the hall, Boomer picked up his head and if he was a dog his tail would be saying back and forth. His twin is finally home, now maybe she could help get their mother off of his back.

"Really?... Welcome home then, where were you?"

"At Ace's house helping him watch his little sisters, " Bubbles answered. Boomer scoffed, he knew that there was something more to it. Those two could probably feel how each other felt from a distance. Their connection goes beyond the norm. They love each other the most more than anything and everything.

"Hey, can you focus?" Mrs. Alana asked. He rolled his eyes

"Your mothers crazy today, " Mr. Alana mouthed to Bubbles. Bubbles just laughed it off and walked to the kitchen for something to eat She could feel the tension and feel Boomer's gaze burning through the back of her head.

"Mo—."

"The fuck did I say?"

Bubbles got goosebumps from just the sound of her mother's cold voice.

"I just wanna sp—."

"You lost yo' privileges of speakin', listen damnit, " she spat. Their mother usually had the best grammar, but when she's upset she goes back to her high school grammar.

"Stop cursing at him, " her husband ordered.

Mrs. Alana ignored him, "You cheating on Princess is immature and fuckin' pointless, and wit' yo' stupid ass school nurse of all people." Bubbles turned her head immediately, she was surprised to hear that. Zoe? Really? "It's disgusting, swear to God if I see her again I will fu—."

"So you okay wit' Bubbles fuckin' someone who's 20 years old?" Boomer blurted.

"Don't put this on me, " his twin stated.

"I don't support that shit and you know it, he got too much shit goin' on and if his ass get caught sellin' dru—."

"And when have you done something to save your family?" Bubbles asked.

"Oka—."

"We got money, I don't have to do shit."

"Well maybe you're just too busy making us **fucking **worry!"

"She ju—." Mrs. Alana was shocked her daughter even yelled. She usually doesn't yell in an argument, not to mention this is the first time she heard Bubbles drop the f-bomb like that.

"No Bubbles, don't go there, " Boomer said.

"No I will, we never even talked about it after it happened. You were so selfish, you didn't think about how you being dead would affect me. If you died, a part of me would die with you and I swear that all of me would join me. I can't live without my other half, we came in this world together and we'd leave it together. I can't suffer without you, life is fucking hard but you can't end it like that. It's not fair " Bubbles explained.

"I'm here now right?"

"And if you weren't, I wouldn't be here." Bubbles was crying and both of their parents fell silent. "I swear I wouldn't."

"How would we cope with that then?" their mother mumbled. "You guys are supposed to outlive us, one child out of two dead is too much. But both, that's a slap in the face. It's saying that we failed as your parents."

"It's not 'bout ya'll, " Boomer replied.

"No, but it is. I don't expect both of my children to die at 17 because one is suffering and being twins already makes you guys close and you can't live without each other. Shit both of you are selfish if this is the case. Death is not an answer in general, " Mr. Alana added.

"Shut up, " his son said. "I don't wanna talk about this shit. You can yell at me, cuss at me, hit me, but I ain't talkin' 'bout this no more. Bubbles is crying, emotions are high and I can't watch her stand there do that shit." Boomer walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand. She shook her head and tried pulling her hand away from him. Boomer put his forehead against the side of hers, holding her hand tighter. "Come on, " he whispered.

"Boomer, stop."

"Come on, " Boomer repeated. "Bubbles." He led her upstairs and into her room. She was still crying a little, but no sound came out of her mouth. "You're right, I was selfish. I ain't think about you, " he said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm tryin' to apologize and you know it, I'm sorry I did all that shit."

Boomer went to her bathroom and started a shower. He knows well that she takes them before a bath. So after her shower, he'd run a bath. He'd shield his eyes of course. He's already seen the back of her naked. When she finished the bath, he had to turn away from her dresser for her to get her clothes.

"You can turn around now, " Bubbles mumbled after putting on her clothes. She got dressed in some regular pajamas. She doesn't plan on going out anymore today. Boomer turned around, glad to see her in clothes and not... nothing.

"Come on, lay down."

Bubbles got in bed and Boomer made sure she was comfortable. She's been mentally drained for a while now and he can sense it. "Want me to leave?" Boomer asked in a low tone.

"No, "his sister answered. Boomer sat on the floor, they were face to face. Their equally cold blue eyes looking back at each other. Boomer crossed his arms flat on Bubbles's bed so he could rest his head on them. She smiled at him, her smile made him want to smile. Boomer couldn't just hold it back.

"Why are you smilin'?"

"Why are **you **smiling?"

"Because yo' ass over here smilin', " he answered. "Y'know—."

"Oh lord, " Bubbles mumbled.

"Oh lord, my ass. Lemme' speak." Bubbles laughed and he rolled his eyes, still with a smile on her face. "Do you really wanna be wit' Ace?"

"If you were my twin you'd know that answer, " she teased. Boomer rolled his eyes again. Of course he knew the answer, he just rather hear it from her mouth.

"Do you know all of the shit he's wrapped up in?"

"He doesn't do it everyday, he does it when he needs to. Everyone has to do something to make it out, " Bubbles countered.

"So his sister strips and he sells drugs?" Boomer asked.

"And how would you know that she strips?"

"We met..." he replied. Bubbles knew what that meant. It was something sexual. "It ain't what you think, 'ight? She danced for me and we had drinks, all we did was talk."

"Talk about what?"

"She talked about how she just wants a break from what her parents signed her up for and I listened."

"And how were you let into the club?" she questioned

"It's called fake ID, " he replied. Bubbles rolled her eyes, of course Boomer would have a fake ID. "She the biggest supporter of you and Ace bein' together. He apparently more... calm wit' you in his life. I guess he see what I see, which is kinda freaky. People don't understand my point. Now I'm definitely not comin' to that fuckin' weddin', shit gon' have strippers, gang mu'fuckas, police, and bartenders all in the same damn place."

"Boomer, shut up."

"If you have a baby in 7-9 months, I'ma have to bury both of ya'll."

"You're gonna take us away from our child?" Bubbles had to sit up a little because it was messed up even for him.

"That child would have .25 percent of me, so I will raise it as my own, " he explained.

"Get out of my face with that."

"Damm, take a joke."

"Bull."

The rest of the day was full of relaxation and sleep. Their parents left Bubbles and Boomer alone, everyone needed a breather. The twins spent their time together, Boomer just made sure his sister was okay. Now the weekend has come to an end and school is on for the next 5 days.

"Now, what is your plan for little ole' Brick, well let me not say little?" Mrs. Alana asked Bubbles as she was getting ready for school.

Unfortunately, Boomer walked by and heard that so he turned right back around. "Mom, seriously?"

"What?" She acted like what she was saying wasn't... inappropriate.

"He could be yo' son, you watched him grow up, " Boomer explained.

"Well he isn't, I can't deny that Brick has a beautiful ass body." Mrs. Alana was biting on the nail of her thumb as she thought about it.

"Okay, you're married, " Bubbles stated, looking through her closet.

"I never said that I wanted him, he's attractive. I'm just not attracted to him, his personality flip flops on a day to day basis, " Mrs. Alana responded.

"You don't need to be saying anything like this 'bout my friends, stop bein' a damn cougar."

"Oh no, " Bubbles said under her breath.

"Yo' little friends wish I was a damn cougar. That would be the best sex they'd ever have, but I am happily married to the love of my life."

"Alright, Mom, calm down."

"I'm calm, tell yo' brother to watch his damn mouth before he get cut in his sleep."

"This ain't prison, you ain't in prison no more. So calm yo' ass, " Boomer replied.

_Prison?_

"What I tell you about bringin' that up?" his mother asked.

"Fuck outta here wit' that."

"Boomer, now you're just starting stuff with her, " Bubbles stated. It's true, Boomer does start most of their arguments. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, he says the most hurtful things to people. Especially his mother.

"Bitch, please. I'm bein' real, jailbird can't take the fuckin' heat, " he spat.

"You ungrateful ass—. Get out of my damn house, " Mrs. Alana demanded.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, I live here. You ain't got no fuckin' authority over me."

Mrs. Alana balled up her fists. If Boomer doesn't leave soon, he's gonna get a rude ass awakening. Bubbles grabbed the back of Boomer's shirt and pulled him out of her room. She closed the door on his and locked it.

"What the fuck!"

"You're problematic, Boomer! Sorry but not sorry!"

"He always hated me, " Mrs. Alana mumbled.

"No, he loved you. Five years in prison just didn't help, he just wanted his mother. He was disappointed in you, we didn't know our mother until we were 5."

"I didn't want you guys to see me in prison, that place was filled with criminals. **Real **criminals."

"I understand the safety thing, but people have done it before, " Bubbles shrugged.

"I just didn't want you guys to be traumatized."

"I know, you did what you thought was right. Just have a conversation with him, that's all you can do. Try to make him understand your point, not now though. Let him cool off."

"Damn am I the mother?" Mrs. Alana questioned. Bubbles laughed and shook his head. "Giving me advice and calming me down? Get ready for school so your father and I can have sex."

"You could have left that last part out, " Bubbles cringed.

"Oohh, you should let me pick out your outfit for today, " her mother proposed.

"Uhhhh."

"Too late I'm doing it."

By the end of the hour, Bubbles was dressed in a white tank top, ripped light blue jean jacket, and jean pink bell-bottoms. It was cute, but her mother had her looking like her when she was in high school. She even made her put on sharp cat-eye eyeliner, in the corner of her eyes and everything. Her hair was behind her ears, except for the pieces of hair that did not want to go back.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Alana exclaimed. "Look just like ya' mama."

"Mom." Bubbles was giving her that 'Really?' face.

"Now whoever you choose to stick by today won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, but shit, it's partially true. Is Ace really her final choice?


	9. Fog

"You look nice, " Ace said to Bubbles. The twins got to school a couple of minutes ago and around the same time Ace did.

Boomer's walking behind them, making sure Ace wasn't being anything that Boomer knew wasn't right for Bubbles.

"Oh, thank you."

"These mu'fuckas make me sick, " Boomer growled.

Bubbles turned her head to the left to see Boomer's frowning face. He had his hands in his pockets, looking back at her. She smirked, teasing him. Then, turned her head back around. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and flipped her off. So Bubbles put her left hand on Ace's shoulder, curling the surrounding fingers of her middle finger. She was doing it back to him.

"Bitch, " Boomer mumbled. Bubbles hated being called that word. She hated it so much.

_She'll have to figure out how to deal with it later_

When they arrived at their first class, Boomer immediately pulled Bubbles away. She would sit by him no matter who's she having sex with.

"Get off of me, Boomer. Stop being a—."

"Shut up."

Ace rather not get in the middle of them having their 'moment', so he stayed quiet. It's an... Alana thing.

"Just cuz' you got a lil' boyfriend, don't mean you free from me."

Bubbles got quiet because everyone was looking at them. You would think that their classmates would ignore them, but it's always something new and fresh with their daily arguments. The conversation is new every day. They get over it on that day.

_Usually_

"Can you three sit down now, please?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, " Ace and Bubbles said at the same time. Boomer just sucked his teeth. They sat down willingly, can't really argue with the teacher. Well, Boomer would, but today he doesn't have time for that shit.

Suddenly, every student's phone went off. Since class technically didn't start, they checked their phone. Ace could care less so he didn't check, the twins looked at each other and Boomer was the one to take out his phone. There was a video.

Bubbles noticed the curly red hair and instantly recognized who was on the video. Boomer seemed to get it. He lightly pressed the play button, he was not ready for what he saw. Princess was on top of a girl, a girl she had no problems with, trying to beat the life out of her before getting pulled away by someone else. There was blood on the ground, it's clear that it came from the girl on the floor.

Boomer stood up and dropped his phone. "I gotta use the bathroom, " he blurted before quickly leaving class.

"Wai—." The teacher mumbled, but stopped. Boomer was already gone. Bubbles picked up his phone from the floor and then looked back at Ace. This was probably not going to end well. As usual.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, " Boomer said over and over again as he ran through the halls. It's probably his fault, Princess always fights hers and his battles. They usually intertwine at some point. She fights to keep her place. She will never let anyone take that from her.

"Get off of me!" he heard. He knows that voice from anywhere. Boomer turned a corner to the direction he was hearing her voice come from. He saw the guy taking the video and went straight for him. He was smaller than Boomer, so Boomer gripped him up by his shirt collar with one of his hands and slammed him against the wall.

"Delete the video, " he growled. Princess looked over and saw Boomer, she was glad to see him. She was also still upset with him, so she scoffed. "Hear me?"

He nodded his head quickly, he did not expect the outcome of the first video being sent around. So he's a little scared, well maybe not a little. A lot.

"Now!" Boomer yelled. He was losing his temper already.

"Boomer, put him down, " the principal ordered. Boomer dropped the guy and he fell to the floor, looking up at Boomer. Then, he crouched down to be face to face.

"I said now, " Boomer stated calmly. "Before I break yo' fuckin' phone."

"W-well it wouldn't be ef-f-ective if the video s-saves t-to the cl-cloud."

"Alright." Boomer's hand went to his throat. Sadly, the principal pulled Boomer away before he could put any pressure on it. "Don't be a smartass next time, " Boomer said.

Boomer and Princess both got taken to the principles office. "We're calling your parents, " the principal exclaimed to them both. "Princess, you seriously hurt that girl, you could have killed her."

_Well duh_

"And Boomer, you didn't help by leaving your classroom and coming to 'help'. You hurt another student as well."

"I ain't hurt him, if I did you woulda heard him scream, " Boomer scoffed.

"At the least, the both of you will be suspended for three days. Princess will probably be a week or more actually, the damage you've done should get you expelled, " he explained.

"It's my fault."

"How?"

"I stepped out, " he shrugged.

"Seriously? This is all because Boomer... cheated?" the principal questioned. Princess crossed her arms, and turned her head towards the window on her left. That question was towards her.

_Clearly._

"That is so immature, " he sighed.

"How the hell do you even know it's your fault?" Princess mumbled.

" 'Cuz I know yo' ass, " Boomer answered.

"Do—." The principle got interrupted when the secretary came in.

"I have Mrs. Alana on the phone, Sir, " she said.

"I'm gonna die, " Boomer sighed, slouching back in his chair.

"I'll be back."

The principal walked out of his office, leaving the blonde and redhead alone.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up, " Princess spat. "That bitch thought it was okay to gloat about fucking you, so I showed her bold ass what happens when you piss the Princess off." Boomer lost his words. He knows how she is, he can't say anything to that. "If another bitch comes up to me, talking about how 'good you gave it to them' in the past month I'll cut your damn di—."

"Well I can't control them, " Boomer stated, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Their actions have nothing to do with me."

"You and them other bitches make me sick, you know you're with me and they know it too. You can't appreciate and respect me when I'm away, so fuck you. You can have all of your little thots when I'm gone though, shit you can get more. The first thing I would do is get tested because you don't know what the fuck they have, " she ranted. Boomer opened his mouth, but Princess wouldn't let him speak just yet. She needed to say one last thing. "Just know you're missing out. There isn't a girl in the world that'll have you like I do. I'm the best of the best, but I'll still be your fucking worse."

"You can't leave me."

"I made up my damn mind, so stop talking to me."

"Baby... please, " he begged.

"Don't call me that, we're clearly not together. Our relationship ended when you put your dick in some bitch."

_Princess is not having it today _

"I'm sorry, " Boomer said for the second time.

"Good, maybe you'll learn."

Then, every time he'd try to talk to Princess, she would ignore him. Serves him right. Their relationship was just... toxic. They're both young, so maybe when they've grown a little they can come back to this. If it was truly meant to be of course. Princess needs time, more time than just two days and Boomer has to understand that.

Princess almost cried all-night and all-day as she thought about her decision. She loves Boomer and she's clearly still in love with him, but it's also why she has to break up with him. Loving him, slowly made her lose herself. Princess wasn't always as violent as she is now. She didn't worry about other people. With Boomer, she had to worry about the whole female population. The worst part about it was that it only started last year. That's when they started to break up at least once a week and he'd basically neglect her feelings. Sadly, this year, was the year Boomer started cheating. It made Princess high strung. Princess was just... a brat before all this. Simple.

Boomer wasn't as he is now a couple of years ago. He wasn't as high strung either. He'd treat her like the princess she is. Give her anything that she wanted and do anything she wanted.

_Let's just hope that Boomer doesn't truly lose himself now that they're not together _

The principal came back in his office, he could feel the tension. "Boomer, your parents are on their way and Princess, your father is on his way."

"Great." Boomer ran his hand over his face. His mother's crazier than him, she'll most likely come in here yelling as loud as ever. The only thing Boomer has as an advantage is that they'll be in public and there are cameras in almost every room.

So, ten minutes later, their parents arrived. Mr. Morbucks and Mrs. Alana never really got along. Mr. Morbucks doesn't like Boomer and always thought he was bad for Princess. This situation definitely gave Mr. Morbucks another reason for not liking Boomer.

"Mr. Alana and Mrs. Alana, and Mr. Morbucks, I'm glad that you guys could take the time out of your day to come here, " the secretary said as she guided the three of them to the principal's office.

"I will always be there for my daughter, " Mr. Morbucks claimed. Mrs. Alana was offended by that, she feels like he was trying to say that she wasn't there for her son.

"This man gon' make me cut his ass, " she mumbled.

"Stop, " Mr. Alana whispered to her.

"Then, take the car keys from me." Mr. Alana listened to his wife and took the keys from her.

"Just stay calm."

_Easier said than done_

The secretary let them in the room and Princess immediately stood. She doesn't want to be in the office with Boomer and her 'stupid ass' principle.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go, " Princess blurted.

"W-well we still have to talk about this, " the principal explained. Princess shot him a mean look.

"Well, he is right Princess. You wait outside, and I'll talk to your principal, " Mr. Morbucks replied. Princess let out a long sigh and left the office to wait for her father.

"Beat it, " Mrs. Alana snapped at Boomer.

_Say less_

Boomer got up and walked out. He didn't like how his mother just kicked him out like that, but what can he do? When she starts she doesn't stop, so... no, thank you.

"You all can sit down, so we can just get this over with."

Mr. Alana let his wife sit in one of the chairs in front of the principal. Instead, he sat in the chairs on the side and against the wall. Mr. Morbucks sat in the chair next to Mrs. Alana.

"So, what did my child do?" Mrs. Alana asked.

"Well, I'm going to just kinda show the security footage, " the principal answered.

_So, in short, Princess was walking down the hall and a girl walked by and said something smart under her breathe. That made Princess turn around and confront her. She started talking about Boomer and how he called her up and invited her to his house. Then she gloated about having sex with him. The more and more she talked, the more and more Princess was getting mad... and violent. So, Princess went off on her. And we all know what happened after that. _

"Well, was that even wrong of him to help? He was sending videos to the whole school, I'm not saying how he handle it was right but Boomer had good intentions, " Mr. Alana questioned.

"Did he have good intentions cheating on my daughter?" Mr. Morbucks scoffed. Now, Mr. Alana doesn't get mad that easily, but his pet peeve is people interrupting a conversation with something out of line. Clearly, he knows his son is wrong for cheating, but that's not what they're talking about.

"We weren't talking about that and I wasn't talking to you."

"Okay, I was talking to **you** though."

"Calm down now, I can see there's past tension. But this is about what happened today, " the principal stated.

"We didn't bring it up, " Mrs. Alana shrugged with a semi-forced smile.

"But like I was saying, what's wrong with Boomer helping?"

"Well, if Boomer pushed him to the wall any harder, then he'd probably have head trauma, " the principal clarifies. "But Princess, she did hurt that girl really bad. The family isn't suing though, they aren't financially stable enough to sue."

"Do they need help with a hospital bill?" Mr. Alana asked. Helping people is something he loves to do, it's the main reason why he's married to his wife.

"I don't know, but I could probably give you their number if you want, " the principal responded with. "But we're suspending them both for two weeks."

"Oh hell no, he won't be in my house for two weeks, " Mrs. Alana said.

"Stop, " her husband ordered. She just rolled her eyes. It's not like he saw her do it anyway.

"Also, we just found out that Boomer was the one to break one of our bathroom windows before he and Butch left school grounds."

"Oh, God."

"Babe, write him a check."

"Can I get a pen?" Mrs. Alana asks. The principal passed her a pen, then she took out her checkbook from her handbag. "How much money?"

"1000 dollars will do."

"Damn, this better be an ancient fuckin—. Excuse my language, " Mrs. Alana laughed. Mr. Alana shook his head, his wife is so crazy.

"Can I go now, their delinquent sons actions has nothing to do with me?" Mr. Morbucks questioned with a scoff.

"This pen is gonna end up in yo' eye if you keep talking about my son like I'm not sittin' right here, " Mrs. Alana calmly explained as she finished writing the check.

"Oh so now you're threatening me now?"

"Yes, " she shrugged. "Talk about my son, you'll get yo' ass beat, bitch."

"Honey, it's not worth it, " her husband exclaimed.

"Protecting my son's name is more than worth it."

Who would know that she'd be defending Boomer like this? The other night she was yelling at him for what he was doing. She rather have this stuff stay behind closed doors though.

"So, Mr. Fatass, you can fuckin' leave. No one wants you here."

Mr. Morbucks burst out laughing. That comment amused him. Mrs. Alana scowled and rolled her eyes. Her threats are not to be ignored, if he wants to live he should walk his ass out that office.

On the other side of that wall, Boomer and Princess were sitting in silence. Boomer probably would start breaking down in tears if he was alone in his plain room, but he's not. Boomer looked at Princess from across the room. She was standing at the door and on her phone. No one would've imagined that these two would ever break up. But a girl can only take so much, and Princess is done and over it. They had good times, great times. But they also had bad times, terrible times. So this is the end of all of the times.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Princess dryly asked. Boomer kept his mouth shut, he doesn't have to answer and he doesn't want to. His blue eyes stayed on Princess. "Boomer." She looked up from her phone and they locked eyes. Princess saw the sadness in his eyes, but she's glad that Boomer feels bad. He should.

Then, Boomer's 'twin sense' went off and almost ten seconds later Bubbles walked in. He stood up and waited to be approached.

Bubbles was holding his phone in her hand. She came here to give it to him, since he just left it in class. Bubbles had to wait until her lunch period to come here. "Here."

"Thank you, " Boomer mumbled as he grabbed his phone.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer shook his head, "Later."

"Okay." She turned around to walk out of the office, but Princess pulled her to the side before she could. "Uh, yes?"

"Did you know?" Princess whispered, making sure Boomer didn't hear her.

"Know what?" Bubbles asked back.

"About Boomer being a cheating asshole?"

"Well, no. I've only heard the same rumors you've heard before I found out by walking in on my mother yelling at him for it, " she explained. The conversation was interrupted when there was a loud bang coming from inside the office. Then the door burst open and Mrs. Alana was being carried out by her husband.

She held up her middle finger to an angry Mr. Morbucks. He was standing in the doorway, covering his right cheek. Mrs. Alana scratched him, that's the only thing she could do before Mr. Alana grabbed her.

"Oh hi Bubbles, " Mr. Alana greeted.

"H-hi Dad."

"That woman should be locked up!" Mr. Morbucks yelled.

"I've done my time already, bitch!"

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" he spat.

"Don't call my Mom a bitch, " Boomer said.

"Move, boy!"

Mr. Morbucks pushed Boomer aside, making him fall to the floor. That made something in Mrs. Alana snap. "Daddy, stop!" Princess yelled. She came to Boomer's side in no time. "What is wrong with you?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, " Boomer reassured her. Bubbles came over as well, he could see that he was hurt. "Just a lil' dizzy."

"I'm sorry, " Princess sighed.

"I will fuckin' kill you! You don't put your hands on my child, let me go!"

"Stop, calm dow—. Ow." Mrs. Alana was digging her nails in her husband's skin as she tried to get free from his arms. She doesn't mean to, she doesn't know her own strength.

"Boomer?" Princess questioned, his eyes were closing and his body slowly went limp. "Daddy, what did you do!?" Princess cried.

"Call an ambulance or something!" Bubbles yelled at anyone who was listening. The secretary immediately got on that.

"Boomer, baby?" Mrs. Alana called, her voice cracking. Princess put Boomer's head on her lap and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Just hang in there Boomer, you'll be fine. You're going to be your annoying ass self in a... hopefully in a couple of days, " Princess laughed through the tears. "You know I love you, I really do. So don't leave us behind."

Bubbles got up from the floor and buried her face in her hands. This was too much for her. She needed to get out of there. So, she started walking towards the door.

"Bubbles, where are you going?" her father asked.

"I can't, it's too overwhelming. I n-need to go, " she answered. Bubbles speed-walked to the library. She and Ace agreed to meet there for lunch. Ace was standing in front of the doors. His facial expression went from calm and plain to concerned when he saw her. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck when she was close enough.

"What's wrong?" Ace caressed her and sighed. Bubbles let it all out, the makeup she had on was smearing all over his shirt. Ace took it as she didn't want to talk about it, so he leaned back on the wall and just held her.

"I c-couldn't take it anymore, " she stuttered. "I can't lose him, I can't." This was sounding all too familiar to Ace.

_Boomer_

Ace was there to comfort Bubbles when Boomer was tried to end his life and he's here now. "I understand."

"Thank you, " Bubbles said. "I'm not the best with emotions." Bubbles backed up and wiped her eyes. "I messed up your shirt, " she stated.

Ace didn't have to look down at his shirt to know what his shirt looked like. "You messed up your face, " he joked. "Come on." Ace took her to the restroom and he helped her wash the eyeliner off. He wasn't really supposed to be in the lady's restroom, but he doesn't care.

"I love you, " Bubbles uttered. Ace put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"I love you too." They shared a kiss, a passionate kiss full of love and affection.

"Losing my virginity was not supposed to turn into this, " Bubbles laughed.

"Wasn't your plan to fall in love?"

"Definitely not, but at least I didn't fall in love with... anyone but you."

"That's how much you love me?" Bubbles nodded her head and then they shared another kiss. "Now, do you want to tell me why you were crying and messed up a perfectly good shirt?"

"Boomer was pushed and he hit his head, then he passed out. It was scary, the ambulance should have come by now. At least I hope that they did, if anything happens to him I don't know what I'd do, " Bubbles explained. She looked down at the ground, but then Ace made her look at him.

"Stop thinking about the worst, Boomer's going to be fine. I promise, " Ace responded. "Are you hungry?"

"Extremely, " Bubbles replied.

"I'll take you to get something to eat real quick, I have Ariana's car today so... I'm using that as much as I can for this week."

"How come you don't buy a car?"

"Well, my parents left the minivan for us, but I'm not taking that to school. Arianna could need it, plus I don't **need **one." Ace grabbed a paper towel and used it to open the door for Bubbles, then he held it open with his foot after he threw the paper towel in the trash. "Come on."

And while they were spending a short amount of 'quality time' together, Arianna was in the supermarket with her little sisters trying to stock up on food. She thought she could do this on her own, but... controlling her siblings is Ace's thing. They listen to him more than her.

"Alicia, get your ass back here, " Arianna demanded her 5-year-old sister. Alicia was running down the aisles like she was 'crazy'. People in the store were looking at her funny, but she doesn't have a care in the world for other people. "Annabelle, go get her."

"Why can't you get her?" Annabelle scoffed.

"Bitch, don't think I won't beat your ass in front of these people, " Arianna threatened lowly. "I need a drink." Annabelle went to go get her sister who had disappeared down another aisle.

"You should stop drinking, " Abigail said. Abigail and Annabelle are the first set of twins. They're 16, the other twins are 11.

"Shut up, little Ace, " Arianna mumbled.

"This yours?"

Arianna turned around to see, the one and only, Brick. Alicia was holding his hand with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yeah, " Arianna stuttered. Brick raised one of his eyebrows, but then shrugged it off. He slightly held up Alicia's hand for Aurora to grab. She slowly grabbed Alicia's hand and kept her hazel eyes on Brick's red eyes. They made her kinda tense.

"Buy a leash or something, " he harshly teased.

"She'd probably bite through it, " Aurora dryly joked.

"That's what muzzles are for." Brick winked at her before walking away.

"In love already?" Abigail asked with a scowl on her face.

"I don't even know him, " Arianna replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's my point."

Arianna sighed out of annoyance and aggravation. "Abigail, say another word and my foot will be shoved up your ass. Clear?"

"... yeah."

"Good, call your sister so we can check the fuck out."

So, they checked out and went home. Aurora was asleep for her nap the whole time, which made it easier for Arianna. She laid Aurora down in her crib and then went to go deal with Alicia.

"You can't run off in stores anymore, you could've got your ass took by some old ass man, " she scolded.

"I'm sorry." Alicia started to pout, but Arianna wasn't going to even acknowledge it.

"You're lucky I love you, but you're mainly lucky because I'm not your mother. So go to your room until I finish your damn lunch." Alicia nodded her head and made her way upstairs.

_Harsh_

"You're a bitch, " Annabelle spoke from the couch. She's rocking Ava for her nap. Ava and Aurora wake up at the same time, usually, but they don't fall asleep at the same time.

"Suck my dick."

"You don't have one, you're a girl, " Abigail said from the kitchen.

"Well you can suck my dick too."

For lunch, they had Aurora's favorite. Spaghetti. Arianna also made garlic bread, which Aurora loved. Ace got home right on time for Arianna to make her way to work.

"You're late again, Arianna, " the bouncer teased as she was walking up to the door.

_Well maybe not right on time_

"I have siblings that can't take care of themselves, remember?" Arianna rolled her eyes, but then quickly hurried to her dressing room.

For the first half of her shift, Arianna sings and that lasts until the sun goes down and the real shows begin. The drinks start flowing and more people come in. Arianna danced once on stage, after that it was all private dances and hanging around the rich men until she decided to go home.

"Ari, boss wants us to keep the two 'gentleman' in the back company. The quiet one has money, I call dibs, " Bliss said to Arianna, who was sitting on some drunk man's lap.

"Maybe you can talk him to death, " Arianna mumbled. They walked to the back of the club. Their 'rich' guests await on the black chairs. The purple lights made almost everything a dark color of purple.

Arianna covered her chest when she saw Bliss's victim. The redhead from the supermarket and his green-eyed friend. It's not like she didn't have a top on, she just felt kinda embarrassed and insecure knowing Brick was here. All she's wearing is a sparkly white bra and thong with matching heels. It's less explicit than some of her other stuff. Bliss has no idea so she just went over to Brick and asked what he wanted her to do.

"I don't bite, promise, " Butch stated. Arianna blushed from the embarrassment. She usually isn't this easily freaked out. Brick looked past at Bliss and at Arianna. He was a little shocked, to say the least, but it's not that unusual.

Arianna looked away and took a deep breath, he is not going to stop her from getting her money. She went over to Butch and pushed Brick out of her mind, "What would you like me to do for you?"

"I can think of a couple of things, " Butch said under his breath as he looked her from head to toe.

"Ugh, corny, " Arianna mumbled.

_He's not her type_

But who is? Arianna is hard to please, anyway.

"Lap dance will do, for now."

"Mhm."

She was going to need a drink to deal with Butch and his mouth. Bliss and Arianna kept those two busy for the time being. Occasionally, Brick and Arianna would lock eyes. It just made Bliss's job harder. Catching Brick's attention got harder and harder, so she got tired of it.

"Okay, switch. It's obvious I'm not fucking appreciated, " she said before walking away from Brick and over to Butch. Arianna approached Brick, she was nervous again.

"Didn't think we'd meet twice in the same day, " Brick stated, putting twenty dollars in Arianna's bra.

"Don't make it awkward, " Arianna replied. "What do you want?"

"Just sit, I've seen you dance already."

Arianna sat on Brick's lap and it made her tense. She smelled like shea butter and coconut. He liked it. Bliss and Butch were just having fun, she's good company for him.

"Is that your real eye color?" Arianna asked. Brick leaned in closer to her, all she saw was his red eyes. Those are enough to make her 'hot and bothered'.

"Yeah, why?"

Arianna shrugged her shoulders and played with a strand of her brown hair. That when you know she's nervous. It's amazing how Arianna changes around him. She doesn't even know his name.

"You look familiar, " Brick confessed.

"I've never seen you before the store shit."

"Doesn't mean I haven't seen you before." Brick sat back, but then raised his leg. It made Arianna fall forward against his chest. "Ace, " he mumbled.

"He's my uh brother, " she explained, pushing herself up. But Brick raised his leg higher and she was as close as ever. "You're an ass."

"Keep the customer happy, " he whispered in her ear.

"There are other customers I rather keep happy, " Arianna growled.

"That's not my problem or concern, you're here with me. Fuckin' deal with it, " Brick growled back. "I'm not paying you to give me attitude."

"I will walk away from your ass if I want to."

"Do it."

"Suck my dick."

"It's the other way around." Brick smirked, it was fun poking the bear.

_Won't be fun when he gets scratched_

"In your damn dreams bitch."

"I don't dream about strippers, I don't even like strippers."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Arianna asked.

"I was forced, " he answered, nodding up over at Butch. Arianna turned her head and looked at Butch, he and Bliss are laughing at something. Those two are in their own little world. "I'm glad I was, this is... alright."

"I needa drink, " she mumbled with a sigh.

"You're underage."

"I'm sure that hasn't stopped you, " Arianna spat. Brick rolled his eyes, it was true. Being 18 doesn't stop him from drinking. "Put your leg down, this shit's uncomfortable."

Brick ignored her 'request', he just looked at her. Arianna **is **beautiful, no doubt. She had hazel almond-shaped eyes, full and plump lips, and short wavy hair. Arianna likes having fun with her hair, much like Bubbles. She cut her hair around a month, maybe more, ago.

"Not my type," Brick said in a mumble. Arianna gagged and pushed herself back more.

"I don't wanna be your dumbass type, it's probably a quiet little bitch who doesn't know how to stand up to your stupid ass."

"Your brother's ex-girlfriend is my type, " he stated.

"Ex-gir—. Bubbles isn't going nowhere dumbass, she loves my brother. She was there the other night, so find another type, " Arianna bluntly explained.

"Oh really?"

"Really, bitch."

"Okay, I have a job for you, " Brick started. Arianna raised an eyebrow, letting Brick know that she's listening. "I'll pay you for a night, well tonight. All you gotta do is just spend it with me."

"Ew... how much money?" Arianna was interested in the money, not him.

"I can give you 5,000 for a night."

Arianna's jaw almost dropped, "I'll go get my shit together."

"Five minutes, " he said before letting her get up.

"Five minutes my a—."

"Let me remind you that I'm paying you 5,000 dollars."

"Bitch, " she said under her breath.

Arianna went to her dressing room and 'got her shit together'. She only put on green sweatpants, a pair of black sneakers, and switched her sparkly bra and thong for a more comfortable black set.

_She didn't put on a top_

Who hasn't seen her chest in this town at this point? She had to inform her boss before leaving, he let her go. Despite her shift not being over? Yes. Arianna would've left if he said that she couldn't anyway. Even her boss can't stand in her way of getting her money.

"That was more than five minutes, " Brick stated.

"Okayyyy?" Arianna frowned, she was putting her hair into a high bun.

_Her hairs not that short_

"That's 100 dollars off."

"... Well put it back **on**, " Arianna demands.

"It don't work like that, you can earn it back though. If you do what I say the right way, " Brick shrugged.

"I'm not a hooker, can't tell me what to—."

"That's another hundred off."

Arianna took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Fine, I'll play your game. Do you have a car?" Brick nodded his head as his answer. "Bliss, take my keys." She threw them at her before Bliss could acknowledge what happened. She had caught the keys and looked at Arianna confused. "I'm leaving, " she bluntly said.

Brick then guided Arianna to his car and they drove off. The ride started off quiet, really quiet. Arianna didn't talk, Brick didn't talk. She wasn't going to start a conversation.

_Hell no_

She kept her arms crossed, legs crossed, and head high. Stubborn. For Brick, it didn't matter if she said anything right now. He plans to make her loosen up soon. Pulling up to a T.G.I Friday's, brought her back to reality. Arianna looked at Brick from the corner of her eye. His expression showed nothing, it was plain, boring, and blunt.

"Come on."

Arianna followed him in there without saying something smart. Surprisingly. She **was **hungry. They were seated in a corner, next to the window. Brick just stared, Arianna stared back. She had a scowl on her face, unlike Brick. Still plain.

"Are you two ready to order?" the host asked. He smiled brightly and it sickened Arianna. They look over at the host. He was kinda cute. To Arianna obviously. Brick wouldn't think that shit.

"Bacon cheeseburger with fries, no tomato, no tomatoes, and no lettuce. And a fruit bowl " Brick said.

"Boring ass burger, " Arianna scoffed.

"200."

This time her jaw dropped. Brick looked over at her and then winked. Arianna frowned and let out a deep sigh. The host quickly wrote it down, "And for a drink?"

He looks back at the hostess, "Rasberry lemonade."

"Okay and you?" the host asked Arianna.

"Chicken Tenders, fries, macaroni and cheese, and for my drink I want strawberry-passion fruit tea, " she explained. "And with honey mustard."

"Ok-kay, I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." The host walked away and Arianna's immediately looked at Brick.

"Dick."

"300."

"I think I hate you, I fucking hate you, " Arianna said.

"You're down to 4,300 dollars, got something else to say?" Brick replied.

"Other than I hate you, no. If you think this night is going to end with me in your bed, you're wrong as hell."

"Hm, " Brick hummed. He sat back and Arianna took out a piece of gum to chew on while they waited for the food. "Alright."

"Alright?" Arianna ran one of her hands over her face. She's exhausted and tired. "I can't deal with this." She lays her head down on the table and sighs. Her eyes shut, she isn't going to sleep. Arianna needs to gather her thoughts without looking at Brick.

"Here are your drinks, your food will be out in just a minute." the host placed the drinks on the table and Arianna kept her eyes closed. Brick gave him a nod as a thank you, then he walked away.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. I'm not carrying you out of here, " Brick told her. He took out a flask and poured some in his and Arianna's drink.

"I'm not falling asleep." Arianna opened her eyes and rolled them. "It'd be better if you left me anyway, " she mumbled.

"Sure." Brick took the paper off of his straw and took a sip. "Could be better."

"What's your name?" Arianna asked.

"Brick, you?"

"Arianna."

"I'm guessing all of your sister's names start with an A?"

Arianna nods her head and finally sits up. Brick watched her as she drunk her tea. She stopped drinking to look at it for a sec. The taste wasn't as she imagined. Arianna's had it before, that's why she didn't need to read the menu.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Just taste different, " she replied.

"Mm."

"Not bad."

_Of course it isn't _

When the food was given to them, Arianna waited to eat so her food could cool down. Brick was starving and he just ate his food quickly. It wasn't quick for him because that's how he normally ate, it was quick for Arianna. She didn't even start eating. But she did eventually. Brick waited patiently, or tried to, while he played a game on his phone.

"You want dessert or something?" Brick offered.

"No, I'm good. Where to next?" Arianna asked. "Gonna kill me yet?" At least she's loosening up. She can't have too much alcohol, we all know what happens when she does. Brick doesn't know that... yet.

"I would've killed you already if I wanted to."

Arianna rolled her eyes and the host came back, "Are you ready to pay now?"

"Yeah." Brick was handed the bill and he paid without hesitation.

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice rest of your night."

"We'll 'try', " Arianna responded. Brick took her hand in his and dragged her out of the restaurant. Arianna didn't want to hold his hand. "Let go of my hand."

Brick ignored her and opened the door for her. Arianna got in the car, but she still crossed her arms and frowned. He paid her no mind.

_For some reason, after all of that the night became foggy and unmemorable for the both of them_


	10. Maturity

"Fuck, my head hurts, " Arianna groaned.

"Shut up, " Brick whispered, turning over in the bed.

_That's the hangover talking_

"You shut u—." Arianna's eyes shot open and she was face to face with Brick. She immediately hopped out of bed, but then she looked down at herself.

_She's naked._

"Oh shit." She grabbed the sheets and used them to cover herself. Brick isn't using them anyway. He wouldn't need it, he has boxers on. Weird.

"Shut up, " Brick repeated, only louder this time. Arianna flipped him off even though his eyes are closed, but then she looked at her ring finger. A big ass ring was around it.

"What the f—."

"I said shut up." Brick sat up and looked at her with a deadly gaze.

"The fuck is this?" she asked, half panicking.

"A ring."

"Why is it on my damn finger?" Arianna scoffed. Brick shrugged and then laid down on his back.

"Why are you naked?" he spat back. Arianna clutched the sheets tighter and blushed. She looks around the room to study it. It seems like they're in a hotel room. Arianna doesn't see any personal belongings, so hotel room it is.

She looks back at Brick, who was still looking at her. Arianna's face got even redder. She looked to her left so she didn't have to look at him, but then her eyes landed on the paper on the nightstand. A word stood out to her.

_Marriage _

Arianna picked it up and read it over. It was a damn marriage certificate.

"Shit, " she curses.

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"A certification of fuckin marriage, " Arianna answered.

"So we'reeee...?"

"Married? Yes. Ace's gonna kill me."

"No he's not, just gonna be disappointed, " he shrugged. Brick looked at his left hand and looked at his catching ring.

_How much money did those cost him?_

"That's worse." Arianna put the certificate down, then sat on the bed. " I'm already a disgrace to my family, now I'm gonna be a damn disappointment, " she explained.

"How?"

"Like I'd tell your ass, " Arianna mumbled. Brick reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, he pulled her down to the bed. Arianna gasped and looked at him.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

Arianna's eyes widened and she sat back up. "I have to watch my stupid ass sisters, " she exclaimed. Arianna grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

"And I thought we were going to spend 'quality time together' wifey, " Brick sarcastically said.

"Suck my dick!"

"That's getting old."

Brick heard the buzz of his phone, he looked over to the nightstand on his side. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. Blossom was calling him.

"What?" he asked when he answered.

"On Ace's sister's Instagram page, why did she post a video of herself singing you to sleep?"

Brick didn't answer to that, he didn't even know about it in the first place. Well, sober him didn't.

"And another one with both of your left hands, to show off your **wedding **rings. Which you have on your page too, " Blossom added.

"How drunk were we?" Brick mumbled. "Think you got the wrong number."

"Brick, I know your voice and I know it's you."

"Sorry, ma'am. We're breaking up, hope you find who you're looking for, " he said with no emotion, then he hung up. Brick got out of bed and looked around for his clothes. His clothes were making a trail from the door to the bed. He went to the bathroom, not even knocking before opening the door.

"Close the damn door!" Arianna yelled, throwing the soap bottle at him. Brick ducked and went in anyway. He did close the door though. So, Arianna picked the sheet back up and wrapped it back around herself.

"We're married, " Brick stated.

"Doesn't mean shit."

"Can't wait to get divorced, " he mumbled.

And while they're yelling at each other, well Arianna's yelling at Brick, Princess and Bubbles are skipping school together to check on Boomer in the hospital. He had surgery, but he hasn't woken up yet. They say that he should wake up sometime soon, but they don't know the exact time. Could be a couple days or a week.

_Nothing over a month though_

"Hey, have you seen this shit?" Princess asked, shoving her phone in Bubbles's face. Bubbles backed her face up from the phone so she could actually see. Princess was showing her the stuff on Arianna's Instagram page. "Has Ace seen it yet?"

"He finds social media unbeneficial, " Bubbles answered. Princess raised one of her eyebrows at that. "Okay, he said he thinks it's stupid."

"Well his other sisters have accounts, so he should've found out by now, " Princess shrugged.

"I didn't even know Brick and Arianna knew each other, " Bubbles mumbled.

_They didn't _

"Brick wouldn't tell you if he knew a woman like Arianna, " Princess scoffed. "You and Arianna aren't alike, she's open and wild. You're quiet and crazy. It's like you and Boomer, minus the weird-crazy connection. Arianna has a lot in common with Boomer, personality-wise."

"You seem like... yourself, despite what's happened, " Bubbles stated.

"It's called... faking it. I wanna cry, but I can't. If I cry, you'll start crying and then I'll want to cry more, and then my chauffeur will get annoyed because two bitches are in the back of the car fucking crying!" Princess ranted. The more she talked, the louder she got. "I'm sorry, I'm stressed and emotional. My dumbass dad could've killed the person I love most in this shitty world."

"You love him more than everyone else?" Bubbles asked.

"Well... yeah, I do. I'm sure you do too, " Princess replied.

"Of course I do."

"And where does Ace stand, he should be like runner-up right?" Princess asked.

"Well I don't know he could be second or third. I love my parents too."

"Oh please, even parents are replaceable. You can't replace the person you're supposed to be with."

"..."

On that note, just gonna switch over to Ace. Since Arianna isn't home, he has to find someone to watch the sisters that aren't in school. Which is only two. Aurora and Ava.

"Please, I can't—."

"Sorry Ace, not today." And with that, the person he was on the phone with hung up.

"Fuck, " he sighed.

"Ooh you said a bad word, " Ava teased from the couch. Aurora was in her playpen, playing with her building blocks. She chewed on most of them already.

"Sorry."

"Where Riri?" Ava asked.

"I don't know, Avie, " Ace answered.

_Fun fact: Everyone in the family has a nickname that ends with a y sound. Acey, Riri, Annie, Abby, Mellie, Amby, Ally, Lissie, Alicie, Avie, and Rory. Arianna started the family when she and Ace were young. _

"She coming back?"

"Well, of course, she will. She's family, remember?"

"Yeah."

_Where could she be?_

The last time she was out for almost a whole day, something had happened to her. You can't think about the worst in these situations though, but you can't help but think.

"Your phone ringing, " Ava said. Ace looked down at his phone and checked who it was. His sister, Annabelle, was calling him.

"She's supposed to be in class, " he mumbled. Ace answered the phone regardless, it must be important if she's calling from school. "Better be important, Annie."

"Do you know?" she asked.

"Know wha—." Ace was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Hold on." He went to the door and opened it. It was Butch's mother. "Mrs. T?" Ace questioned. Her name's Talia, but Ace's called her Mrs. T since he knew how to talk.

"It's Ms, I've been divorced for years, " she replied. "Where's Arianna, I wanna know why she didn't invite me to her wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Seems like I'm not the only one that wasn't invited to one of the biggest days in her life, " Ms. Talia sighed. "Brick didn't invite me either and he's like a second son to me. Or third or fourth, you're definitely my favorite though."

"My sister's married to... Brick?"

"Butch said it's all over their social media."

This must've been why Annabelle called him. "One second, " he told Ms. Talia. Ace brought his phone to his ear to talk to his sister again. "Arianna's married?"

"Yeah, that's why I called. Do you want me to send the videos?" Annabelle offered.

"Yeah, but don't let this distract you from school."

"Okay, sure."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, byeee."

Annabelle hung up and Ace frowned. What is wrong with Arianna? How could she let this happen? Why did she let it happen?

"So they just eloped without telling me?" Ms. Talia crossed her arms and let out a deep breath. "Just tell her to call me, " she said before turning around to walk away.

"Wait." Ms. Talia turned back around with her eyebrow raised. "Can you watch Ava and Aurora for me?" Ace asked.

"Oh I would love to."

"Really? Thank you, Mrs. T. I will be back as soon as school is over."

"Take all the time you need, I watch kids for a living anyway."

So Ace went to school, he had to walk since he was definitely not taking the minivan and Arianna's car is with Bliss. It's not like he'd be able to focus when his peace is skipping school and Arianna is out there openly married.

_Speaking of..._

"Eat your food."

Her hazel eyes were angrily staring into Brick's red eyes. Arianna doesn't listen and she will definitely not be taking orders from the person she hates so much. It was nice of Brick to take her to IHOP, but her _stubborn ass_.

"Eat the damn food."

"People are staring, want me to start calling for 'help'?" she asked in a taunting tone.

"Y'know if you'd just listen then people would probably like your ass more."

"They like my ass either way, they just don't like what's on the inside, " Arianna replied.

Both of Brick's eyebrows calmly raised when he figured out what she was referring to. He just shrugged with a small nod of his head. It made Arianna scoff and roll her eyes.

"You're weird, " she stated.

"Sure."

Arianna opened her mouth to say something, but someone familiar walked in the restaurant. It was someone that she went to school. _It's a guy_. In one swift motion, Arianna took off her ring, dropped it in the drink Brick ordered for her, stood up, and went over to greet the guy. Brick only noticed her stand up and walk away, didn't even see the ring in the soda.

"Hey, Quincy, " Arianna said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Brick turned around and watched as Arianna greeted that Quincy guy with a hug.

"Wow, you look different from... two years ago, " Quincy laughed.

"You've grown your hair out, " she pointed out. Quincy's hair was in small twists off to one side of his head.

_Between us, Arianna always wanted to get her hands on Quincy when they were in school_

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

Arianna looked at Brick from the corner of her eye really quick, she fully faced Quincy when she saw him looking at her. "Looking for a part-time job, " she lied. "You?"

"Came to pick up my cousin and his friends. Are you leaving, I can give you a ride home or wherever you need to be?" he offered.

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks."

It would be Arianna and four other guys, didn't seem right to Brick. Won't be letting them get that far with her. Ace wouldn't let any guys try to **steal **Blossom, so Brick definitely won't be letting some guys **steal **Arianna.

Brick already turned Arianna's location on her phone, he figured she'd try any way possible to get away from Brick. So, he's making sure they actually take her home with no damn 'detors'.

On their way out, Arianna flipped Brick off. That's when he finally noticed...

Brick turned back around and scanned the table twice before seeing her ring in the cup. So he pours the soda out on the table to get to the ring and stands up. He paid for everything and left. Brick was following them, he followed them all the way to some apartment complex. When they got off the car, so did Brick. So now he's waiting outside of an apartment door, leaning on the wall. The walls are pretty thin so he could hear enough.

One of the guys brought up Arianna being a stripper and she simply said it was for her family. Then, some other guy asked if Arianna did any _other things _for her family.

"What the hell, what kinda fucking question is that?" Arianna exclaimed.

"It's just a question, calm down. Come on, you said you'd do anything so I asked."

"Get your damn hand off of me!" she yelled. Brick was on alert now.

"Calm down, I wasn't doin' anything."

"I said don't touch me."

"Be quiet."

"Stop!"

Brick pushed open the door, breaking the top lock. Everyone was looking at him. One guy, the cousin, was holding onto Arianna's wrist and Brick looked at him, then at Arianna. Quincy wasn't even in the room, he was there just not in the room. How could he just let his little cousin and friends harass Arianna?

"She said don't touch her, " he spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"Her husband."

"Don't see no ring, " another said. Brick pulled it out if his pocket and Quincy's cousin let Arianna's arm go.

"Come on."

Arianna said nothing and walked over to Brick. He threw his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, giving all three of them a scowl before he took Arianna out of there.

"I didn't need your help, " Arianna pouted when they were in the car.

"You'd want it to be another situation like what happened a year ago?" he mumbled. Arianna's eyes widened and then she looked at him, her body tense.

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't worry about that."

Brick pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. He wasn't taking her home just yet, he needed to go somewhere first. Like _really needed. _

"Is this where you kill me?" Arianna asked.

_It's a cemetery _

"I told you, I woulda killed you already, " Brick answered.

"I thought I was supposed to be taken home?"

"I won't be long, let's go." Brick went into the trunk of his car and pulled out a blanket. Arianna followed Brick all the way to his grandmother's grave, which is all the way in the back corner of the cemetery. It was surrounded by a bunch of flowers and freshly cut grass. Brick pays for it to be taken care of. Perks of having a rich caregiver.

"This is... your grandmother." It wasn't a question, Arianna could read. "I didn't know she passed."

"It's been over a month now, " Brick uttered. He was putting the blanket down in from of the grave so they could sit. "I know she helped you guys with money sometimes."

"Yeah, she did."

Brick sat down on the blanket and Arianna sat down, making sure to be some feet away from him. He didn't care, Brick closed his eyes and prayed in his head. When he finished, he grabbed Arianna's hand, giving her the ring back.

"We're still married on paper and everyone that we know knows it whether we like it or not. So until we are divorced on paper, keep that shit on, " he said lowly.

"Does this mean that I have to stay faithful?" she asked while putting the ring back on.

"Just for asking me that question, yes."

"Oh hell nah, when I want to have sex I will be having sex."

"Shut up, " he ordered.

"Bitch, please. You can't tell me when I can fu—."

"I said shut up." Brick put his hand over her mouth, making Arianna pull back.

"You have no authority over m—." His hand went back over her mouth, but this time he pushed her down on the blanket. Arianna kicked and screamed... or tried her best to.

"Stop, " he said. "Fighting me won't benefit you or arguing with me. As long as you are married to me, others aren't allowed to touch you like that. You either use me or pleasure your damn self."

"Mmm!" Arianna screamed against his hand. She used her hands to push at his chest, but that only made Brick inch close to her.

"Cut it out." Arianna bit his hand and Brick cursed under his breath, but kept his hand there. "Cut it out or I won't take my hand off your mouth, " Brick calmly threatened. Arianna swallowed her pride and relaxed. It took a minute before Brick actually removed his hand.

"You can't treat me like I'm a damn mutt."

"You act like one, " he mumbled. Brick then thought about how breathtaking her eyes were. They were a mixture of emerald and caramel with flakes of gold, not to mention the hint of blue. Another way to explain it would be a ring of gold-ish brown around the pupil that was surrounded blue guarded by a black outer circle.

"Stop staring, you just might fall in love, " Arianna said. Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Love is a strong word, I don't know you like that."

"Thank you." Arianna turned her head to the left, but Brick grasped her jaw and pulled her head back to look at him.

"For what?"

"You got me out of that apartment right?"

Brick kissed Arianna, did it out of impulse. Arianna didn't know whether to kiss back or... run. She was nervous. So Arianna kissed him back, but didn't put as much effort into as Brick did. That's just her though. Brick is an aggressive lover, so his kissing style is more aggressive than most. Along with everything else.

Arianna had to stop it eventually, things were getting more heated and intense. She didn't like that and now she has to find a good reason for and excuse as to why she stopped him.

"We're at your grandmother's grave, " she noted.

"Who said I was going to have sex with you here?"

"If I had let you, you definitely would've."

"I'm not that desperate, if I wanted to have sex in a cemetery you wouldn't be the one I'd bring, " Brick scoffed.

"That's 'cuz those bitches are nasty, who the fuck I look like having sex on top of dead people?"

"Mine, " he stated. Arianna opened her mouth, but Brick held up his left hand. "Thought so."

_Those rings and that marriage certificate means so much._

Brick stood up and pulled her with him. He folds up the blanket, then they went back to the car. Arianna waited for her Brick to open the car door for her while he put the blanket back in the trunk.

"What are you wa—." Brick raised one of his eyebrows, but then he laughed and shook his head.

"What's funny?" Arianna asked.

"Nothing, I'll be there in a second, " he answered. Brick came over to open the door and got into his car.

Brick hasn't been to school since his grandmother died, the school has called many times and it's not long before people with **real **authority come to the house. Brick's uncle, Blossom's father, is thinking about just homeschooling for the end of the year.

"I think you're warming up to me."

"Don't get excited, I might kill your ass in your sleep."

"Sure."

Arianna actually fell asleep. The day was almost over and she's been constantly running around with her now _annoying ass _husband. Brick turned the heat on a little so Arianna could feel warm for the time being.

When Brick pulled up in her driveway, he pushed his seat back and watched something on Hulu while he waited for Arianna to finish her nap.

_At least he's trying to be considerate_

That's what marriage is about right? Or at least what it's supposed to be about... right?

"Brick, " Arianna called lowly.

"Yes, wifey?" he replied. Arianna gagged and Brick turned his head to his right to look at Arianna. "It's true." He looked back at his phone and continued watching his show.

"I don't want a damn pet name, this relationship is trash."

"There's a relationship?" Brick asked. He was barely paying attention to her.

Arianna opened her mouth to speak, but shut it shortly after. She had to find the right word or words to say. Brick likes to twist words and put them in other people's mouths. "Fuck you, get the divorce papers ready or I fucking will."

"Ouch, " Brick sarcastically chuckled.

"I'm leaving." Arianna opens the door and gets out of the car.

"Without a goodbye kiss?" he teased with a straight face.

"Suck my dick!" she yelled before closing the door.

Brick waited until Arianna had unlocked her door so he could yell: "Bye wifey!!" out of the window. Arianna turned around to flip him off, of course. Then she slammed the front door and Brick laughed.

As soon as Arianna turned around after locking the front door, there Ace was. It scared her and Arianna screamed. Ace had to cover his ears because her scream is so loud.

Brick could hear it from outside. Should he worry? No. But did he? Yes.

"Holy shit, " Arianna breathed.

"Okay, ow. You probably woke up the damn house, anyway what is this?" Ace held up his phone, showing her one of the videos of her and Brick. Arianna hasn't seen it because she silenced her phone all day, but she cringed at the sight of her and Brick acting affectionate towards each other.

"We were drunk?" Arianna said with a questioned tone. She was basically asking if that excuse was okay.

"Drunk?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I can't be mad at you for the things you do drunk, but I can be mad at you for getting drunk in the first place."

"Ace... you know I ha—." Arianna was cut off by the loud ass knocking from the other side of the door. "Oh God, he's still here, " she said under her breath.

Ace moved around Arianna and opened the door. He became face to face with Arianna's redhead husband. Brick looked past Ace and at Arianna, seeing her fully okay calmed his worries.

"Leave, " she mouthed to him.

"Yes?"

"Heard her scream, " Brick stated. Arianna frowned and threw her arms up with a heavy breath.

"Fuck you, " Arianna mouthed.

"I scared her by accident, my fault, " Ace explained.

"Mm."

"You guys are getting a divorce right?" he boldly asked.

"Okay, conversation over. Brick, take your ass home. Ace... go somewhere, " Arianna said.

"It's just a question."

Arianna went to close the door, but Brick slammed his hand on the door to stop it from closing on him. It scared Arianna so much that she jumped.

"You are very shitty at goodbyes, " Brick stated.

"This isn't a goodbye, we're clearly going to see each other again. Sadly, we're married, so leave already goddamn, " Arianna replied.

"And I thought we were getting somewhere."

"You're a dumbass."

"Watch what you say about me, " he whispered intimidatingly.

Arianna got quiet and Ace was a little surprised. Not many people have an effect on her.

Brick puts his left hand on her cheek and caresses it. He rubs his thumb on her soft skin and then gently presses his lips on hers, closing his red eyes. Arianna's eyes closed shortly after, then she just enjoyed the moment.

_Surprisingly _

"Now we're getting somewhere, " Brick teased. Then he left with that.

"Bitch, " Arianna growled under her breath as she closed the door. Then, she turned around, jumping when she saw Ace still standing there.

"You... like him, " he said.

"Actually, I hate him."

"Looks like you're not getting divorced anytime soon."

Ace was right, two months has passed and they were still married to each other. By then Brick had already met half of the family, Arianna had a key to his house, Boomer and Princess made up, Boomer has stopped cheating since, Bubbles got a job at a nail salon, Butch has semi come turns with becoming a dad, and Ace got accepted to all of the colleges that he applied to.

"Mom, get the hell off of me. This shit gettin' annoyin', " Boomer said to his clingy mother. She had her arms around him while he was looking through the cabinets. She's been like this since he woke up.

"I can't show my love to my only son anymore?" she asked.

"You can, but you ain't gotta fuckin' touch me all the damn time, " he answered.

"Watch your mouth or I stab you."

"Now that's love, " Boomer sarcastically remarked.

"Second warning."

Boomer sighed and then tried prying himself out of her deadly hands and arms. "Get off me!"

"I will bite your arm if you don't—."

"Cut it out!" Mr. Alana yelled from the living room. Mrs. Alana and Boomer froze and then Boomer removed his hands from his mother's arms.

"I wasn't gonna stab you, " Mrs. Alana mumbled.

"I know."

Bubbles was sitting at the table looking at them like they were crazy. At least they're getting along. They've never gotten along better than how they are now.

"I would bite yo' ass though."

"I also know that."

"Hey, make me lunch, " Mrs. Alana ordered.

"Hell n—."

"Do it."

"Fine, " Boomer growled.

"You guys are umm, wow, " Bubbles said.

"Shut up, go do somebody's nails or hair or... what do you do again?"

"Leave my child alone, " Mrs. Alana chimed in.

"Yo' child is fuckin a criminal."

"And you're fuckin' the daughter of the piece of shit who almost killed you, " she countered.

"It was an accident, you can't hold nothin' against 'em."

The words that came out of Boomer's mouth was shocking. Boomer, not wanting to blame somebody for shit? Wow.

"Boomer, shut the hell up."

"Ace, wants you guys to know that you're invited to his parents welcome back cookout, " Bubbles said.

"Finally, I can get good food." Mrs. Alana let out a sigh of relief and Boomer just rolled his eyes.

"Dad works at a restaurant, " her daughter stated.

"You know I'm over exaggerating, some of us in this house **does **only know how to cook one meal, " she explained.

"Spaghetti and homemade hot wings are **two **meals, " Boomer frowned.

"Good thing you don't have kids, they'd be tired of your two meals ass."

"Good thing Princess has her own chef, I won't have to cook for them, " he spat back.

"Your kids will be spoiled and they'll go to hell just like you, " Mrs. Alana bluntly said.

"Princess was spoiled, is she going to hell?"

"She was a little devil before she fell in love with you, so maybe she found God. Well, no nevermind. I love her, but she's crazy too."

"What about Bubbles?"

"Don't put me in that, " Bubbles uttered.

"I'm sorry, but yes. You are just like Boomer, you just do it in secret. There is another side of you that most people haven't seen, maybe you've come out of your 'quiet' shell once or twice but people don't **really **know you. Except me, your father, and Ace, well maybe Brick. Boomer, you are too stupid to realize anything, too bad so sad."

"How come Ace and Brick realize it, but I've known her before we come out that bottomless pit and I don't?" Boomer asked. Mrs. Alana closed the cabinet on his head and held it there for a second before she let go. Boomer put his hand on his neck, closing the cabinet on his head choked him.

"Ace and Brick can read people better than you and Ace is smarter than you. Ace isn't stupid, he knows who he loves. You're too busy cheating on Princess to figure your other half out. Bubbles is probably worse than you since she knows how to hide it better than you."

"Can you guys stop fighting over this? I don't have another side to me, " Bubbles sighed.

"Dad, get your wife away from me!" Boomer yelled.

"Give him space, babe!"

Mrs. Alana backed up from Boomer and crossed her arms with a pout, "And yes you do Bubbles, you get it from me. Yo' father ain't all nice either, he's fuckin' crazy too."

"Well, wouldn't that mean Bubbles is like Dad?" Boomer asked. Bubbles just ignored the rest of their conversation, them analyzing her isn't one of her concerns.

"Actually yes, but he isn't like me, " Mrs. Alana replied.

"He isn't as insane as you, " he mumbled. She hit him in the back of his head and it made Boomer walk away. "Dad!"

"You're a snitch!" Mrs. Alana went after her son into the living room.

"Immature, " Bubbles said under her breath.

Just then, her phone started ringing. Bubbles answers it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"I haven't seen my parents in a year and that's more than some months, what do I say? They're good people, but terrible parents. They've missed everyone's birthday this year and they didn't even try staying for Aurora a month after she was born. It's hard to say whether I want to kill them or hug them at the moment, " Ace explained.

"Well you can't say anything during the party... or before that'd kinda ruin the mood, but after it, you can have a conversation with them, " Bubbles answered.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you, " he sighed.

"I love you too."

"Can you come over before the party starts?" Ace asked.

"Ace, you know how hard it is to have sex when your sisters are awake right?"

"Be honest, you don't care about being caught, " he asserted.

"Well not about getting caught, just about being the person that ruins a child's childhood, " she replied.

"My childhood wasn't ruined when I first caught my parents doing it. Plus every door has a lock on it, you still wouldn't care if you were loud clearly."

"I'll be over in ten."

"Make it five."

Bubbles was over there in seven minutes, but that was only because Boomer tried to stop her. He wasn't stopping her though. Two minutes shouldn't matter, but it's sex. Time matters. **A lot**.

"It wasn't my fau—." Ace had Bubbles face down in his pillow while he used his mouth to pleasure her to the extent that it was torture for her. Her eyes were on the verge of almost rolling to the back of her head and her body was shaking. Ace loved watching Bubbles unfold though, she's beautiful in every single way.

"Five minutes, " he said. Bubbles couldn't say anything back, she could barely form words anymore. "Hear me?"

"M-mhm." Ace sat up and licked his lips. Bubbles tried to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"Didn't tell you to move."

"Sorry, being late wasn't my fa—." Ace put his hand over her mouth and pulled her up.

"Didn't tell you to speak either." Ace was fully clothed, unlike Bubbles. Under her skirt and her top, she had nothing but her skin. Those are on the floor now though, so they aren't important right now. "You know how it is when you're in trouble, " he whispered in her ear. "Don't speak or even make a fucking noise unless I tell you to." Bubbles nods her head and then Ace takes his hand off of her mouth. He pushed her back down to his pillow and unbuckled his belt. She knows what buttons to push and she knows what buttons she doesn't want to push. Which is only a few, she likes to test the limits for some.

"Ace?"

"What did I say?"

Bubbles stopped trying for right now. If she makes him mad, he gets a little violent. **She likes it**. But even so, this isn't supposed to take a lot of time. Ace has a party to throw and Bubbles won't be the one that makes him late.

Bubbles arched her back when she felt a burning liquid drip onto it. Ace was pouring hot wax from a candle that Bubbles didn't even know he had on her back. Then, when he was done with that, Ace pulled his pants and then his boxers out. He teased her at first by rubbing the tip against her entrance. It was like that for a long two minutes. The longest two minutes Bubbles has ever been through.

She couldn't help but say something, "Stop."

"Don't tell me what to do, " he replied.

"Please."

"If I have to say it one more time you won't make it to the party, " he threatened. When Ace finally slid himself inside of her, Bubbles took a sigh of satisfaction and clutched the bedsheets.

"Fuck, " Bubbles said under her breath.

"Quiet, " he mumbled.

"A—." Ace gave her a quick and strong thrust just to shut her up. It made Bubbles quiver and let out a loud shaky breath.

"I've said it more than once."

"Sorr—." He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. "I'm s-sorry."

"I know Bubbles."

That was the start of a long hour of spread out near deaths. Bubbles couldn't breathe half of the time and Ace made sure of that. He wouldn't let her. He's not as nice as he portrays to be. Ace is evil when he's mad or upset.

_Evil_

"I'm sorry I got out of hand, " Ace chuckled awkwardly as he pulled his pants and boxers back up. Bubbles was lying down on her back, trying to catch her breath. Ace had put the covers over her because he knew she was tired and most likely needed to rest.

"It's fine, I like it." Her gaze switched from the ceiling to Ace. "But I was also scared as fuck... You're still thinking about your parents aren't you?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Me being late was not the reason you were upset, you're still mad at them and I was just used to calm your anger, " she explained.

"My bad." He turned around and got on his knees. Ace was face to face with Bubbles. He put his hand on her head and sighed.

"I accept your apology, now let me take a nap. I love you, but my body hurts."

"I'll get you some tea and make you a plate of food when everyone's here, " Ace said. He kissed her on the top of the head and stood up. Then he leaned back in to nip at her neck.

"Ace, stop, " Bubbles giggled. "Ace."

"Okay, fine, " he lightly chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before Ace left.

When Ace went downstairs, the first thing he heard was Arianna yelling and the second was Aurora crying. So he rushed to the living room. Aurora was standing up in her playpen and Arianna was just on her phone arguing with someone.

_We all know who_

"Riri, you can't just ignore her like that, " he said. Arianna flipped him off with a scowl. Ace picks up Aurora and started bouncing her. "I'm sorry, Rory. Riri is irresponsible and selfish."

"Shut the fuck up, " Arianna snapped at him. "I wasn't talking to you shut up. Don't come to this fuckin' party or I'll kick your ass out."

Ace rolled his eyes and kept his focus on Aurora, "Come on, stop crying. You hungry?"

Aurora nods her head, but continues to cry. There was no tears anymore, so she's bound to stop soon. Basically, Aurora's just screaming.

"If Brick comes over, don't answer the door, " Arianna orders.

"I'm not getting in the middle of your marriage, the doors unlocked so I'm not in charge of that anyway, " Ace replied.

"Dick."

Ace went to the kitchen and then went to the kitchen. He put her in her highchair, it stopped her from 'crying'. Ace gave Aurora applesauce and cereal. She ate it happily. Ace was glad that she was happy.

"There's that pretty smile, " Ace cooed while stroking her head. "We should get you in a bath before the party starts right?"

"Baf?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, a ba**th**."

"Baf!" she exclaims.

"Someone's excited, " said a familiar voice. Ace looks over to the door frame and saw that Brick was standing there with a blank expression.

"Move, bitch." Arianna pushed past Brick and into the kitchen. Brick grabs Arianna's arm and pulls her back to him.

"Stop calling me a bitch, " he demanded.

"Stop being one, bitch."

Brick looks at Ace and that was his cue to exit the soon to be a war zone. So he took Aurora upstairs for a bath and minded his own business.

"Someone needs to teach you respect, " Brick stated.

"Someone needs to teach you personal fuckin' space, " Arianna growled back.

"You're my wife, fuck personal space."

"Fuck you then."

Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes. Arianna turned to him, boldly looking into his eyes.

_Oh, so she actually meant it?_

"Not now, " Brick said. Arianna frowned, then snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Y'know maybe if you'd just stop depriving me then **maybe** I'd have a better attitude, " Arianna explained.

"Learn to act right."

"You telling me to 'act right' won't work."

"Not my problem, " he shrugged. Arianna looked down at the floor and frowned in a sad way, not her usual irritated frown. Brick sighed and put his left arm around her neck. "Stop making me feel shitty, sex is temporary."

"Love isn't, " she said under her breath. Brick flinched a little at her reply. Arianna thought he wouldn't have heard her, but he did.

_Love?_

"You love me?" he asked. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was a statement, I didn't say I did, " Arianna answered. "Putting words in my mouth once again."

"Don't say it if you don't."

"Love isn't temporary, " she stated. Brick licked his lips and smiled.

"If that isn't an 'I love you' then I don't what is."

"Then you're deaf." Arianna kissed him, biting his lower lip slowly and slipping in her tongue. Brick deepened the kiss, then walked over to the counter to place her down on it.

"Riri, where Acey?" Ava came in and asked. Brick pulled his lips away from Arianna and looked over at Ava. Arianna huffed when her eyes landed on her sister.

"Giving Aurora a bath, " Arianna answered.

"Hi, Bricky, " Ava said to him with a smile. Ava was a kiss-up, she clung to Brick when he'd randomly pop up at the house. Arianna hated it.

"Hi, Avie."

"You here for the party?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am, " Brick responded.

"Kay-kay, see you later!" Ava exclaimed before running up the steps.

Brick and Arianna turn their heads to look at each other. Brick chuckled lightly, but Aurora kept a frown on her face.

"Arianna, take the lasagna out the oven for me!" Ace yelled from upstairs.

Brick moves out of Arianna's way so that she could follow orders. "Brick, I'm short. If I jump down from here, my shorts will be practically up my—."

"You're not short, " Brick scoffed.

"I'm 5'2 jackass, you're a whole fuckin' foot taller than me."

"You're 5'2?" he asked, his left eyebrow slowly went up as he asked the question.

"Look who's slow **and** deaf, just help me down."

Brick quickly thought about whether he should take her down or not. Nope. Insulting him just before wanting him to help? No.

"No, " he said. Arianna's eyes widened and she looked over at the oven, then back at him. Brick took the lasagna out of the oven himself and then left the kitchen, leaving his disrespectful wife on the counter.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Arianna asked. Brick kept walking, he was not going to feed into it. Ignoring people is one of his best and worst qualities. "Brick!"


	11. Free

"Let me try, " Brick demanded. Arianna ignored him as she scrolled on her phone while letting her aunt do her hair. Her aunt was one of the first five people to show up at the cookout. Arianna wanted Senegalese twists and who better to ask than her aunt? Some of the hair was white and some were black, but others were dark red. It was mainly black and red. They were long too, stopped at where he butt ended, and a little further. They were also pretty small, but not too small. Maybe, they're regularly sized. Brick hasn't braided or twist anything in his life, but it looked intriguing to me.

"Damn, is this all ya'll do?" her aunt asked.

"No, it's all **he** does. He ignores me and then talks to me when he wants to do something for me that I clearly don't need his ass to do, " Arianna explained. Okay, part of that was clearly not true.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying. Who's the one that buys you shit when you call? Who buys you shit even if you don't call? Who's the one that'll drop almost anything when you call? And who's the one that gave you a key to my house when you need me and can't call?"

"Shut up."

"You're upset because I'm right, now let me try, " Brick demanded again.

"Let that boy try one, Jesus Christ, " her aunt said.

"He's not gonna do it right, " Arianna mumbled.

"I did your makeup right, " he remarked.

_Long story_

"Shut up."

"Here." Arianna's Aunt gave Brick the right amount of hair for one twist. Then he sat next to Arianna on the floor, facing her. "Just watch first though."

"If he messes up it's yo' fault, " she pouted. Arianna crossed her arms and kept a frown on her face.

Brick isn't stupid, it doesn't take long for him to understand something. Brick got it all the way right on his second try and next thing you know Arianna's Aunt got up to get food and never came back. Didn't matter, Brick worked faster than her and understood what he was doing.

"I did not see that coming, " Ace stated when he walked by to go to through the sliding door to the backyard. Arianna rolled her eyes and then FaceTimed Bliss.

"Ye—. Are you getting your hair done?" Bliss said when she answered.

Arianna paused for a sec to think about what to say, "Mhm, yeah. Are you on your way?"

"I'm trynna' wrap up the food that I'm bringing over."

"Oh, you cooked? What'd you make?"

"Barbecue wings, potato salad, fruit salad, and fried fish, " Bliss listed.

"Bitch, hurry up. I'm hungry, I'm tired of waiting for food, " Arianna huffed.

"You want me to make a quick plate then?" Brick asked as he finished a twist. Half of her head was done and it's only been an hour and a half.

Arianna looked up at him, contemplating. "Yeah, " she answered with a nod of her head. Brick grabbed Arianna's face and kissed her. Bliss was looking at them and her jaw almost dropped.

"Ya'll nasty, " Bliss said. Brick covered up the camera on Arianna's phone and kissed her more. When they stopped, Brick took his hand off the camera and got up to go outside. Bliss gave Arianna a look, making her roll her eyes and hang up.

"Oh look, it's Brick's wife. Who the hell left you wit' yo' hair halfway down?"

It was Boomer, the one and only. He came in with his parents and Princess. Princess and Arianna... don't really like each other, but that's because they're so much alike.

_But they're also nothing alike_

"My husband, " Arianna replied.

"He did your hair?" Mrs. Alana asked. Arianna nods her head and Mrs. Alana's eyes lit up. "I wish my husband would do my hair."

"You have your own personal hairstylist, " Mr. Alana stated.

"It would still be nice, " Mrs. Alana pouted.

"Where's Bubbles and where do I put this food?" Boomer held up a container of food

"Bubbles is upstairs, takin' a nap or whatever and just put that shit on the kitchen counter, " Arianna answered. "Everyone else is outside. Get in the pool, smoke, eat, drink. I don't care, Ace's in control."

"Boomer, you're not doing any of that."

"Mom."

"Shut up, go put the food in the kitchen, " she ordered.

Boomer went to the kitchen with Princess and Mr. and Mrs. Alana went outside. Not too long after, Brick came back with three crabs and corn on the cob on a plate. He put it on the coffee table and then pulled it closer to Arianna.

"I'll be back with the sauce in a second, " he said as he turned the corner down the hall. When Brick came back, he was joined by Boomer and Princess.

"Wow, you're a dog for her, " Boomer scoffed. Brick ignored that and Arianna showed him her infamous middle finger.

"Just ignore, " her husband said, continuing to do her hair. Arianna took his advice and instead of kicking Boomer out, she broke open one of her crabs. "Thank you."

Boomer plopped down in the armchair and Princess sat on his lap. Arianna turned the tv on and put on Family Guy.

"Ow, " Arianna whined. "Pullin' my damn scalp."

"Not his fault yo' head sensitive, " Boomer spoke.

"Bitch, it's called being tender-headed. Dumbass."

"Don't call my boyfriend names, **bitch**." Boomer put his hand over Princess's mouth and Brick grabbed the back of Arianna's shirt.

"I can call him whatever the fuck I want. Can't tell me what the fuck to do, " Arianna snarled. Princess tried her best to get Boomer's hand off of her mouth, but Boomer was **not **letting that happen.

"Eat, " Brick ordered. Arianna went back to eating her crabs and he went back to doing her hair.

"You ain't gotta defend me, stop, " Boomer whispered in Princess's ear. Princess calmed down, but it took her about 2 minutes. By then, Arianna was on her second crab.

"Let me try, " Brick says.

"You never ate crabs before?" she asked, biting the skeleton of a crab leg so that it can break.

"No, should I have?"

Arianna shrugged her shoulders and dipped the crab meat in the sauce, then she turns her head a little as she held it up for Brick. He bit the meat off from the leg and Arianna threw what was left on the side of her plate. Princess was watching them.

_Is that what a couple is supposed to look like?_

Princess looked at Boomer and then he looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing, just... nothing, " she mumbled. Boomer figured it wasn't 'just nothing', but he was going to press her about it. But maybe she wanted him to.

_They have communication issues and just issues period_

"One more, " Brick practically demanded. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Brick."

"Arianna."

"Bitch."

"Riri."

"Asshole."

"Anna."

"Fine, " Arianna frowned. She doesn't know why, but she loved Brick calling her Anna. He's only called her that like three times, but she's in love with just the idea of him calling her that.

"Do you need something to drink?" Brick asks.

"Yes, my throat fucking burns, " Arianna replied.

"You should've said something."

"Boomer, " Princess said.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk, outside or something?"

" 'Ight."

Boomer and Princess got up and went out of the front door for their talk.

"So, what we talkin' 'bout?" Boomer asked.

"Us, " Princess answered. Boomer's face scrunched up, he looked offended. "We're still the same. You might not be giving community dick anymore, but we're not good for each other. We get mad at each other too easily now and we can barely talk to each other. I think we should take some time apart or something."

"No."

"We **need** to, we really need to."

Boomer shook his head, then Princess grabbed his hand. He wanted to snatch his hand away, but Princess's sad expression stopped him.

"Look at Brick and his dumbass wife, they're... perfect. We used to be perfect, but now we're a mess, " she explained. "

"No relationship is perfect, theirs might be better in some areas but they're not fuckin' perfect. We were **never **perfect, " Boomer replied.

It's true Arianna and Brick aren't perfect, but their problems aren't as big as Princess and Boomers.

"I love you, but it's been my greatest weakness since I started to."

"I love you, but shut the fuck up, " Boomer spat.

"That's the shit I'm talking about."

"Shut up."

"No, we need to fucking talk about this. That's your problem, you don't wanna have an actual and reasonable conversation. We can't work shit out with you just telling me to shut up."

"Sorry, but this house isn't the right place to **work shit out**, " Boomer explained.

"You should have let me know that from the fucking start."

" Let's just go inside, " Boomer sighed.

"Fine, don't talk to me, " Princess growled. She walked inside and Boomer took another sigh and walked inside behind her.

"My neck hurts, " Arianna whined.

"Got at least ten more."

"At least?"

"These things are fucking small, not my fault you picked this type of shit, " Brick replied.

"Your dicks fucking small, " she spat. Boomer chocked on air and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't know that, would you?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"Ya'll ain't..."

"No, " Brick answered.

"The fuck?" Boomer thought it was dumb. Brick's married to a beautiful woman, but they haven't even had sex. "If she was my wife, we woulda already fucked on every piece of furniture."

"Well, she's not, " Brick shrugged.

"Ew."

"We have arrived!" Bliss announced as soon as she opened the door.

"We?" Arianna said under her breath. Then, Butch walked in behind her. "Oh."

_They're dating now, forgot to mention that_

Yeah, Blossom doesn't know and she doesn't really need to. Butch isn't having sex with anyone else, but Bliss so it wouldn't matter.

"So everyone has an older woman but me?" Boomer sucked his teeth and crossed his arms. Princess ignored that, she wasn't giving him her time.

"You had your nurse and you cut her off because you were caught, " Brick uttered.

"Fuck you."

Brick shrugged. He was right.

"Ignore the dumbass blonde and finish my fucking hair, " Arianna demanded.

"Be quiet, " he ordered.

"You be quiet—. Ow, you're pulling to fucking hard."

"My bad."

"Ow, Brick, " Arianna whines. Brick couldn't be any more gentle, his wife just has an overly sensitive scalp.

"I'll finish it if you'd like, " Bliss proposed when she came back from putting what she brought in the kitchen.

"No, " he immediately said.

"You didn't even think about it."

"When I asked to do her hair, I wasn't planning on quitting."

"When the hell did you learn how to do hair?" Butch asked.

"When I started, " Brick replied.

"My aunt taught him how and then she left him here without guidance."

"Looks like he don't need no guidance, " Boomer mumbled.

"No one asked."

"Leave me the hell alone, fake ass Rihanna."

"Only thing we have in common is our eyes, so shut the fuck up, " Arianna corrected.

"Your eyes are better, " Boomer blurted. "I-I was sayin' that cuz the nickname, clearly."

"Stop flirting with my wife."

"I'm being honest, not flirting."

"I beg to differ, " Butch smirked.

"Ew, " Arianna scoffed.

"Ew you, bitch."

"Watch your mouth blonde ass thot."

"Watch **your** mouth, " Boomer growled.

"Oh my God, can ya'll shut the fuck up?" Butch asked.

"No, " both Boomer and Arianna said at the same time.

"Done."

"Finally, my ass hurts." Arianna jumped up and stretched. Brick laughed, then walked out of the room. "Bliss, can you put a pot on the stove for me?"

"Sure, even though you have a husband that can do that."

After the water boiled for some time, Bliss dipped Arianna's ends for her and while that was happening Arianna's parents came in. In all honesty, Arianna doesn't like her parents. They were the reason she had to become a stripper and Ace had to sell drugs to provide. She hated her parents for forcing them to go down those paths.

"You're being distant with them, " Brick whispered in her ear.

"Fuck them."

"Amen, " Boomer mumbled, raising his glass. Bliss snuck Butch drinks since she's of age, therefore Boomer and Arianna wanted to be in the loop.

Arianna's reply to Boomer was just her shoving up her middle finger in the air directly at him. He did it back though. Y'know they used to get along very well. Who knows why they don't anymore?

"Being distant doesn't help the situation."

"Fuck the situation, I gave up the rest of my damn life for them. It still isn't e-fucking-nough for them. My mother's pregnant **again**. Why haven't her damn ovaries shut the fuck down?"

_Forget to mention that to_

"She's not that old, she's 39. It's not completely safe, but it's normal, " Brick explains. "Nowadays at least, just don't let them get under your skin in front of other people. You can cuss their asses out when this is over."

"I do what I want, " Arianna scoffed before getting up from the couch and walking out the slide doors.

"I love watchin' her walk away, " Boomer stated.

Princess shot him a look. He's been saying shit like that all day and the alcohol was just making it worse. The truth does sometimes come out when people are intoxicated. And the truth is Boomer is highly attracted to Brick's wife.

_Great, right?_

"Okay, that's enough for you, " Bliss said as she held out her hand for the drink.

"Get yo' hand out my damn face."

"Boomer."

"Whatever the fuck yo' name is, " Boomer growled.

"Give me the damn—."

"Butch, get yo' girl before I stab the shit out her, " he threatened.

"Boomer, just cut it out, " Brick ordered.

"Are you my father?"

"I'll go get him if you'd like, " Butch teased.

"Hell no!"

Bliss snatched his cup out of his hand while he was distracted and rushed to the kitchen to pour it down the sink.

"What the fuck!" she heard Boomer yell.

"Go to sleep."

_Welp, back to Ace and Bubbles then_

After finding out his mother was pregnant once again, he locked himself in his room with Bubbles.

"You can't keep biting me like that, shit hurts, " Bubbles said while she was sitting on top of Ace. She had her hands intertwined with his on each side of his head. There are red teeth marks trailing up her right arm and trailing down to her hips.

"Are you going to stop me?" Ace asked in a mumbled.

"Please."

Ace brought her left arm closer and bit the side of it. Bubbles pulled back and Ace knew she'd do that, so he bit down quickly and harshly before unlatching his teeth.

"Ow, " Bubbles whined. Ace sat up and put both of his hands on her waist, sliding them down to rub against her soft skin.

"I wanna hear you scream, " he whispered in her ear. Ace is letting his anger out on Bubbles once again.

"No, we've done it enough today."

Ace rolled his eyes. "And you liked every single time."

"Yes, but every single time we're done I feel worse. You're going to be the death of me, " she explained.

"Better me than anyone else."

"Let me sleep, " she begged.

"Let me love you, " he demanded. Bubbles shook her head and then pushed him back down on the bed. "Take your underwear off."

"I meant what I said."

"I did too, take it off."

Bubbles moved to get up, but Ace sat up and pushed her down on the bed.

"Ace."

"Shh." Ace slid his hand in between her legs to slowly rub her. Bubbles grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand from moving. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"Okay fine, but you owe me."

"Don't tell me what I fucking owe, " he snarled.

"When you come to your damn sense you'll know you **fucking **owe me, " Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, shut up."

"Stop telling me to shut up."

"Shut up." Bubbles frowned, but then Ace got up. "I'm sorry I'm being like this or that. I'm not thinking straight after what happened, " Ace said, snapping out of... whatever that was. "Do you want more tea?"

"What happened?"

"My mom's pregnant again and she's literally about to basically pop, I'm not surprised though. I... I think I hate them."

"So they're sticking you with you guys with another baby?" Bubbles asked.

"Most likely, my moms upset at me because Aurora cried and called for me when she tried to hold her. So I told her that Aurora wouldn't have to yell for me if she knew who the hell she was. Then she started yelling at me like I wasn't even her son."

"Ace, there was no doubt Aurora wouldn't know her your parents because you are her parent. She knows you as her father and she most likely will for the rest of her life because you'll always be there for her. When no one's there, when everyone's there. You're a good person. All of your siblings will have a special place in their hearts reserved for you. Your parents dug their own graves by going off and forgetting their children. They **should **do better, but they clearly don't realize it. You could make them or you could say fuck it and fuck them." Ace could see a slight glint in her eyes and it made him laugh. Ace caged her head in between his hands, then kissed her on the forehead.

"You're just a little ball of insanity aren't you?" he chuckled.

"I'm not insane. Why wou—. I sounded crazy didn't I?"

"No, but when you said it your eyes lit up and you looked crazy, " he replied. "What goes on in that beautiful little head of yours?"

_You don't wanna know_

"Nothing really."

"I don't believe that, people are always thinking of something. Especially you, you don't say much so you have to be thinking of something and anything. Probably something crazy, " he explained.

"I'm not crazy, " she pouted.

"No, you're insane. But I love you, you insane and beautiful woman."

"Ace."

"Does doing crazy stuff turn you on?" Ace asked.

"Ace!" she exclaimed with a gasp. He let go over her head to laugh.

"Yes, no?"

"Leave me alone." Bubbles hid her face behind her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're just a little out of your mind. You and Boomer really are twins. Don't worry though, I've known you long enough to know what you're like, " Ace shrugged.

"I'm not crazy, " she denied.

"I see you smile when someone dies in **any **movie."

"No I don't."

"Lion King, " he blurted.

"It's not my fault the falling scene was unrealistic and overdramatic, " she explained.

"The Fault in Our Stars."

"I hate that movie and the characters, that is the only reason I would smile or laugh when a character dies."

"Coco."

"I hate that movie too."

"Any scary movie."

"I can't laugh at that?"

"The purpose of it is to be scary, not for you to find blood and other people's pain amusing."

"Oh my God, I'm just like Boomer." Bubbles uncovered her face and ran her hand through her hair.

"Boomer's not scary, people expect him to say or do something messed up. You... no, you are seen as the 'innocent' one. To people that don't really know you, you are a perfect little angel." Ace got closer to her ear to whisper in it. "You're really a crazy bitch."

"You make it sound dirty, " Bubbles said.

Ace laughed at that and then pulled her into a hug, "I still love you, crazy."

"Stop."

"Okay, are you still hungry though? My uncle doesn't stop grilling until eight o'clock. "

"Yes, please, " she answered. "And also a soda."

"Okay, I'll be right back, " he replied.

When Ace went downstairs he again heard a bunch of yelling. Arianna's yelling and his mom's yelling.

"You're a terrible mother!" Arianna yelled.

"You're an ungrateful daughter!" their mother yelled back.

"And you're a fucking bitch!"

"How dare you?!"

Coming into the living room, anyone and everyone could see Arianna being held back by Brick, Butch, and Boomer and her mother being held back by her husband. Brick's protecting his wife from going to jail for murdering her pregnant mother, Butch will always put himself in front of someone who's trying to hurt a pregnant woman, and Boomer... he's close to her right?

"I should stop coming downstairs, " Ace mumbled.

"Your children don't even know you, maybe if you'd raise they asses they wouldn't be calling other people they damn mom and fuckin' dad! That baby isn't gonna be any different!"

"Stop, you're fucking embarrassing yourself, " Brick said to her.

"Fuck off!"

"Bitch is wilder than my mother, " Boomer said under his breath.

"Ya think?" Butch whispered to him.

"Stop having kids if you're not going to watch them, bitch! You're not a mother!"

"I **am **your mother and you be—."

"You're not my mother!"

The whole living room went quiet. Those words stopped it all.

On Brick's orders, the trio dragged Arianna to the kitchen. She is definitely stronger than they thought.

"You have a scratch on your neck, " Butch said and then pointed at Boomer's neck. Brick was trying to calm Arianna down and whatnot.

"For real?" Boomer took out his phone and used his camera to study his neck. There was indeed a red scratch on his neck. "Crazy ass scratched me."

"Slut, " Arianna said from across the kitchen.

"Oh, now you're slut-shaming me?"

"Do you not sleep with any pretty girl with a nice body?"

"I didn't sleep with you now did I?"

"Ew."

Ace walked in and caught everyone's attention. He looked at Arianna first, then at Brick. "I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Alright." Brick followed Ace into the dining room next to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I have a most likely baby momma to go check on and I don't want to intrude on your arguing, " Butch explained.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Arianna asked.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that and you said 'Have a nice damn day'."

"Get the fuck out, Butch."

"This is why you have one friend, " he blurted.

"Fuck you."

Butch left and that left the two people that can't seem to get along anymore alone.

"Well, well, well—."

"Shut up, " Arianna ordered.

"Why do you fuckin' hate me, I thought we were 'good friends'?" he frowned.

"People change, relationships change, minds change. And I've figured out that I don't fucking like you, " she shrugged.

"But I could be so fuckin' useful to you."

"How?"

Boomer thought and walked over to her as he did, Arianna raised one of her eyebrows as she waited for his answer.

"Brick won't touch you like I'd touch you."

"Cheating..., " she stated. "Plus, I don't want to have to shoot a bitch. Princess loves you and loving you is almost a fucking death wish."

"Cheating with me would help, we're still young and marriage really hasn't kicked into our brains. Brick is possessive like any other man in the world, so he wouldn't let me have you. So if him having sex with you will keep you from getting whatever your body wants from me, then he'll do it."

"Huh, you almost sounded smart, " Arianna sighed. "But no."

"Yes."

"Bitch, did you not hear me say no?"

"Shit, I'll pay."

"I am not nobody's prostitute, " she scoffed.

"If it doesn't work... kill me, " Boomer stated. Now **that **interested her.

"Kill you?"

"Painfully, " he smirked.

"I'll think about it, my answer will still most likely be no. I'm 20 years old, I can't be running around with... Boomers."

"Well I am 18 years old and I am the same as I was a month ago before my birthday passed, " Boomer joked.

"Break up with your girlfriend before you hurt her even more, " Arianna mumbled. She had to say it. Boomer nodded his head slowly, he didn't just let those words fly over his head. He listened and he **heard **her.

"I'll talk to her, " he said with a serious tone.

"Good, stop making her look fuckin' stupid."

"Okay, I get it god damn. I'm a terrible person."

"You're not all that bad, " she shrugged. "Just slow as hell when it comes to Princess and her feelings and Bubbles and her own business."

"Kiss me, " he said out of nowhere.

"I'm married."

"You're gonna say yes anyway." Boomer caressed her face and kissed Arianna quickly. He took a short sigh of satisfaction and then parted their lips.

"Slut, " she spat.

"The best one in the world, " he said, then bit his bottom lip with a smile.

"Worst."

Boomer rolled his eyes and then walked out. He saw Princess still sitting in the spot that she wouldn't get up from on the couch by the sliding door. No one else was in there. Just her.

"Ready to talk?" Boomer spoke.

Princess looked up from her phone and stared at him, "Been ready."

"So, I'm gettin' dumped?" he asked.

"A break is different than breaking up, " she briefly explained.

"Being on a break with me still ties you to me though, you can break up with me. I just want you to live your life without havin' to worry about me anymore."

"Who the hell are you?" Princess questioned while looking at him suspiciously.

"I've been hearin' the same thing this past year, but I haven't been listenin'. I'm hurtin' that black little heart in there. I can't hurt it anymore."

"Black?"

"Yes, " he said without hesitation. "You are free to explore whatever the fuck you want now. Just don't think about what I got goin on 'cuz it beats the purpose. Do what single bitches do."

"You sure? I'm fine with a break y'know, " Princess replied.

"100%, now go conquer the fuckin' world."

"You're not you, but I'm not gonna pass up this chance before you turn back into yourself and change your complicated mind."

"I love you, " he said.

"Love you more."

_That's true_

So Princess left the Huvara house a happy and single woman. She's going straight to the club and inviting her friends. It's time for her to celebrate and 'do what single bitches do'.

"Oh God, I sounded fuckin' awful, " Boomer stated after I left. " 'Go conquer the fuckin' world', who the fuck told me to say that trash?"

Suddenly, he felt a light tug at the leg of his jeans. Boomer froze and looked down. There little Aurora was, she was chewing on her teething ring while using his pants as support to help her stand up. She can stand up on her own just fine, but she also needed to get his attention.

"Dada, " she said as she pointed back. She just wanted to find Ace.

"Biological or real?" he asked. Aurora didn't answer that, she did even understand it. "Okay, Ace?"

"Mmm." Aurora nods her head, then Boomer picked her up.

"You're fuckin' heavy, " Boomer mumbled. Out of nowhere, Aurora pulled his hair. "Aye, keep yo' wet ass hands off my damn hair."

"Curwy, " Aurora said.

"Yes, it's curly. Don't mess it up, I fuckin' hate children."

He took her to the kitchen where Arianna was sitting on her counter eating out a bag of chips.

"Food goes there, not your ass."

"Suck my dick, " she replied.

Boomer bust open the dining room, scaring the hell out of Aurora. She reached her hands out for Ace immediately. Boomer held her out for Ace to take her.

"She wants you, " Boomer stated.

"Dada, " Aurora called out.

"Ace." Ace got up from the dining room table and saved her from Boomer. "Did you escape from your crib again?" he asked his little sister with a smile.

"Egape, " she said.

"She pulled my hair, " Boomer complained.

"She does that."

"Brick, I need someone to watch a scary movie with! That means you, hurry the fuck up!"

Brick mumbled something under his breath and left the dining room. And that day ended very quietly. Everyone in their own space. The cookout was... a fail, but that's alright. Well maybe not, but we don't have to focus on that right now. These young adults' lives are a complete roller coaster, but it won't always be that way.

_Hopefully_

"Where's Princess?" Bubbles asked her brother at breakfast. The two of them ended up staying at Ace's house for the night.

"I don't know, I don't fuckin' own her, " he answered.

"Did you finally let her live her own life?" Arianna questioned. She took her dragon fruit vitamin water out of the fridge and shoved it in Boomers face with a frown.

"I don't want that shit, " he scoffed.

"Open it, dickhead."

Boomer snatched it from Arianna and opened it for her, "Wheres your fuckin' husband?"

"He went home last night, he doesn't intrude on people's beds unless asked to, like you, " Arianna replied.

"I was drunk, can't blame my lonely intoxicated ass for wanting someone to sleep next to, " Boomer explained.

"You guys slept in the same bed last night?" Ace asked. Thank God everyone else, but Aurora, is eating their breakfast in the dining room.

"I was drunk, leave me alone."

"I don't care, her love life is none of my concern, " he shrugged.

"So you broke up with Princess?"

"Yeah, not important. I need you to put Brick under your little spell again."

"What?"

"All you gotta do is sleep wit' 'em and make 'em think he's in love."

"No, " Ace said.

"I ain't ask you, " Boomer growled.

"I don't care."

"Every idea you have is dumb, leave your sister out of it, " Arianna scoffed.

"Please, " Bubbles uttered with a roll of her eyes.

Arianna went to the living room and it didn't take long for Boomer to leave the kitchen so he could accompany/annoy her. But Ace's mother came into the kitchen as happy as can be and went to the stove. Ace suddenly lost his appetite. He threw the rest of his pancakes and eggs in the trash, then kept an eye on Aurora.

"Ace, you shouldn't waste your food like that, " Mrs. Huvara said. Ace ignored her, he didn't want to get any 'parenting' from her. "Acey, don't ignore me now."

"Don't call me that."

"What? I can call you whatever I want, I—."

"You can't fu—."

"Dada, dink, " Aurora said, saving Ace from cursing at his mother. Bubbles put her hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. The other side of her just wanted him to do it.

"Do you want orange juice?" Ace offered. Aurora nodded her head and picked up her teething ring.

"Why is she still calling you that?"

"She calls me by my name when she feels like it, " he answered as he stood up, going to the fridge for orange juice. He filled Aurora's sippy cup with orange juice, then gave it to her.

"That's a terrible excuse."

"I can't control what she wants to call me, she's 1."

"It's called discipline y'know."

"I might be raising her, but I'm not her actual father. As much as I feel like I am or she feels like I am, she's not mine and I didn't make her. I can't discipline her like that, " he explained. "You want her to be disciplined, raise her."

"Watch your mouth, " Mrs. Huvara demands.

"Thour, Dada."

"It's sour?"

While Ace went to water Aurora's orange juice down, Mrs. Huvara went over to Aurora. Aurora doesn't know her, so she didn't acknowledge her.

"You have your Daddy's little nose, " she cooed. "I wonder who this baby will look like. Maybe it's a boy this time, would you like a little brother Aurora?" Aurora looked at Mrs. Huvara because she heard her name. Mrs. Huvara put her hand on Aurora's head, but Aurora pulled away. "What's her nickname?"

"Rory, " Bubbles said.

Ace gave Aurora her sippy cup and Aurora took it, but reached her arms out for Ace to pick her up. Ace picked her up and she smiled. Annabelle and Abigail came in to put their plates in the sink and went to the living room to watch tv.

"God damnit, Arianna not on the fucking couch!" Annabelle screened.

"Watch your mouth, Annabelle, " Mrs. Huvara said, leaving the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't doing shit!"

"I think your brother is too openly and desperately into my sister, " Ace stated.

"He's fucked up, but I'm not getting involved. Boomer is... Boomer."

"Don't you think Brick is going to be—."

"He won't care, relationships aren't even his thing. He hasn't been in a relationship since now, " Bubbles shrugged.

"But what if he thinks she's 'the one' for him?"

"Brick doesn't believe in that. Whatever happens, happens."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

"Ace, tell your mother to stop telling me what the fuck to do with my life, " Arianna demanded when she walked back in with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Mrs. Huvara came in behind her with the same look and so did Annabelle and Abigail.

"Ace, knock sense into your sister."

"And tell Arianna to stop having sex on the couch, " the twins said.

"We didn't have sex, you little shit!"

"I guess two people with their pa—."

"It wasn't sex, shut up!" Arianna yelled.

"In denial, " Abigail mumbled.

"Wheres Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Putting his clothes back one, " Annabelle answer. Bubbles scrunched her face up and Ace raised one of his eyebrows at Arianna.

"Not sex huh?" he said under his breath.

"It wasn't, bitch."

"Watch your mouth."

"Talk to someone you've raised. Oh wait, it's just Ace. You've raised one child... barely, " Arianna scoffed. "I'm going to my room, no one fucking follow me, or you'll get stabbed." Arianna stormed out and stomped up the steps.

"She doesn't mean that, " Annabelle stated.

"That girl has it out for me, " Mrs. Huvara frowned.

"No offense, but she's right, " Bubbles spat. She went upstairs, she was going to Arianna's room but... so was Boomer.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Boomer asked in a whisper.

"What are **you **doing here?" Bubbles asked him back.

"Finishing what I started, move."

"You move." Bubbles pushed him aside, but Boomer grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back. Bubbles let out a quiet gasp at the unexpected action, but then stepped on his foot. Boomer let go of her hair and growled, then he pulled her hair again. Bubbles pulled his hair in return.

"The fuck are you two doing?" Arianna asked, catching them pull each other's hair.

"She's being a little bitch, " Boomer said.

"You're being yourself, dumbass, " Bubbles countered. Boomer pulled her hair more for that. "Ow, you asshole!" She bit his arm and that made him stop. Bubbles let go of his hair and crossed her arms.

"Fuck, you little bitch!"

"Can you two cut it out!" Arianna yelled.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Bubbles's blue eyes switched from her brother to Arianna, they were scowling at each other. She covered her eyes right when Boomer kissed Arianna.

"Boomer, seriously."

Bubbles walked back down to the kitchen, leaving them to suck each other's faces off or whatever.

They stumbled into Arianna's room, she opened one eye so she could close the door before they made their way to the bed. Boomer sat down on it and pulled her onto his lap. His hands went from her head to her waist. They stopped kissing for two seconds and Boomer moved on to her neck. He left hickeys and teeth marks all on the left side of Arianna's neck. She bit the side of her bottom lip and groaned every time she felt his teeth come in contact with her neck.

"Take off your shirt, " Arianna mumbled, backing up a little so he had enough space to. Boomer quickly took his shirt off for her, then Arianna got up. She went into her nightstand drawer and got out a baggy and a lighter.

"Fuck is that?" Boomer asked as he unzipped his pants.

"I'm not having sex with you without being at least a lil' high, " she answered, taking her pants off with her free hand.

"Ouch, " he sarcastically replied as he laid back on the bed. Arianna got on top of Boomer and straddled him. She gave him the lighter, then she emptied the contents of the baggy onto his bare chest and began to roll the blunt they'd end up sharing. When she finished, she handed it to him so he could light it.

"I guess you're better than anyone off the street, " Arianna stated.

_That was a hidden compliment_

Boomer smirked and adjusted his boxers. He pulled her underwear aside, then slid inside of her smoothly. Arianna moaned as he slowly did so. Then, he lit the blunt and took a puff before passing it back to her. Arianna took a hit and started slowly rotating her hips on top of him as she blew out the smoke.

This sex experience was different for the both of them. Not their usual, fast-paced and quick sex. This was slow, down to earth, and more intimate. Not that they'll have sex like this for the rest of their lives though, it's just a good experience.

"God, you're the fuckin' sexiest woman I know, " Boomer groaned. That could be true, but he could've just said it in the moment.

"I get that a lot." Arianna handed him the blunt after taking one more puff. Boomer unhooked her bra while holding the blunt in between his lips to reveal her breasts. He cupped one and squeezed it softly.

"Are you going to hate me after this because you'll regret it?" Boomer asked before taking a hit. Arianna planted her hands on his chest and winded her hips a little faster.

"I hate you already, my feelings aren't going to change because we had se—. Just fuck m—."

Boomer put the blunt back in between his lips, then put his hands on her waist and stood up. "Alright." He slammed their bodies together, also slamming himself inside of Arianna.

"Fuck, " she whimpered. Arianna wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Boomer kissed her soft shoulders. He quickly brought the two of them to a shaky orgasm together.

They got as high as possible and had sex for the rest of the day until Arianna fell asleep on top of Boomer. He couldn't sleep at all. He used his fingertips to lightly rub circles on her back. Arianna was laying on his chest, tightly wrapped around his body. Boomer stayed up more than an hour after Arianna fell asleep and just thought about whatever came to mind. He was a little surprised. Brick hadn't been to the house or even texted Arianna's phone all day. Brick could have had better things to do or his and Arianna's marriage isn't exactly what Boomer thought it was. They seem close though, so their relationship is something. They haven't divorced each other either and that should mean they enjoy each other's company. Would he be ruining the bond they already built over the past months?

"Fuck."

_Regret or fear?_

A sudden and bad feeling washed over him. He always ruins things for other people. Even his friends. Always makes it about himself. Why? He doesn't know why. Who knows why he constantly does shit without thinking about it first? Boomer is just... Boomer.


	12. Life

"Boomer, are you okay?" Bubbles asked Boomer. She was the one in charge of picking him up from swim practice today. To Bubbles, Boomer was just too quiet on the drive home.

"Yeah, I'm 'ight, " he answered. Boomer was beating himself up on the inside. He's still hung up on having sex with his best friend's wife. Boomer and Arianna have done it more than ten times in the past month and it's starting to get to them. Last night they couldn't even do it, they just talked for the whole time and maybe cuddled a little. Some days they can do it and some days they can't. It's unpredictable.

"You're feeling guilty aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I don't wanna ruin what he got wit' her, but I don't wanna ruin what I got wit' her either, " he explained.

"You like her like that?"

"Look, I like Arianna a lot, but so does Brick. She's already his anyway."

"Legally, yes. Emotionally? Physically? He only has her emotionally halfway and like one-fourth physically. They only kiss. You have her too. When you're with her, you're with her a hundred percent physically and emotionally. That's something, I'm not saying go after her though. If you don't you might regret it in the future, if you do you still might regret it in the future. Do whatever the fuck you want, but people regret not going after the person they love a lot down the road."

"I ain't say I love her, " he stated.

Bubbles scoffed with a little laugh, "You don't think you love her?"

"No, and I don't, " denied.

"Every time I think you're starting to be smart, you do something to rip that train of thought in half, " Bubbles spat.

"You sounded just like Mom."

"Oh my God, did I ?" she gasped.

"Don't act all innocent, I ain't Ace, " Boomer said.

"Maybe I'll think about it when you stop being a dumbass."

Boomer growled and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his ringtone going off.

"Who's that?" Bubbles asked when she saw her brother checking his phone.

"Arianna, so shut up. Hello?"

"Boomer... get your blonde ass over here!" Arianna yelled through the phone. Boomer backed the phone up from his ear and Bubbles cringed.

"Why? It's late and I got school tomorrow."

"Please, " she begged with a softer voice. That was too quick of an emotion switch, but Boomer has sympathy, for her at least, and he doesn't want her to be upset.

"Bubbles, can you take me to Ace's house real quick?"

"Sure, I don't have to sleep tonight, " she said sarcastically, driving past their house. Boomer rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Hurry up, " Arianna ordered before hanging up.

When they got there, Bubbles stayed in the car and waited. She knows Ace's asleep already and their business isn't hers. Arianna was waiting by the door and she opened it when she heard Boomer close the car door.

"You walk slow, " she said when Boomer finally got to the porch. Arianna stepped aside for him to come in, then closed the door.

"Time is relevant, " he shrugged.

"Okay, Einstein."

"What did you want me for?"

"I... how can I put this?" she mumbled.

"Just say it, I don't want my sister to get any more cranky." He leaned back on the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. Arianna looked down at the ground, so Boomer took his left hand out of his pocket and lifted her chin up. He could see it in her eyes. Something's wrong. "I won't be upset, " he reassured.

"Well..." Arianna nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

_Just say it_

She took a deep breath and looked him confident in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

Boomer's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised in shock, then he looked confused. "You said you were taking birth control, " he recalled.

"Yeah, but they have a 99.7 chance of being successful, " Arianna briefly explained. "My aunt got pregnant while on birth control... if that helps."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Jesus Christ, I'm not a slut, " she frowned.

"These are just standard questions, I wasn't thinkin' that you were like that."

"I haven't slept with anyone else, just you."

"You wanna keep it?" he questioned, raising his left eyebrow.

"I should, but it wasn't in my plans to get pregnant anytime soon, " Arianna answered.

"If you do, you know what we gotta do right?"

"Tell him?"

Boomer nodded his head in reply and Arianna got worried, "Maybe it's for the better."

"For the better? Me cheating on my husband and getting pregnant by the man I'm sleeping with is for the better?" Arianna asked with a light scoff.

"You know what I mean, " he huffed.

"Do I?"

"Don't switch up on my now, just 'cuz' you pregnant don't mean you can start treating me like that."

"You just want us to be together, " she scoffed. "Don't use this as a gateway to my life."

"Now you're just rippin' my heart out, " Boomer joked. "I love you." Finally, he admitted it.

"Goddamnit don't say that, Boomer. That's the shittiest shit you could say, " Arianna said. She smacked his hand away from her chin, but he gripped it immediately after. Boomer noticed the tears in her eyes, he's never seen her cry. He's surprised she even let him see her like this, but he's also honored. "I do too."

"Now the hard part is... tellin' my parents, " Boomer spoke. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he thought about his mother's reaction.

"Oh my God, Ace is gonna be so disappointed in me."

"You wouldn't admit it, but you look for his approval nine times outta ten."

"You don't know me, " Arianna scoffed.

"I know you inside and out... literally, " he replied.

"Ew, get out of my house, " she gagged.

"Oh, you say ew now?" Boomer asked.

"Out, blonde asshole, " Arianna ordered.

"Fine, I'll be checking up on you though and set up an appointment at—."

"Get the fuck out, you're going to wake up the little brats."

"You're the loud one, " he argued.

"Go."

" 'Ight."

Boomer left, only to find out Bubbles had fallen asleep in her seat. That just made him have to switch her to the passenger side and drive home. Arriving home, Boomer struggled to take his sister in the house. He almost hit her head against the doors and hallway corner. Boomer planned to tell his Mom about Arianna in the morning, but she was in the living room watching tv when he came back.

"Mom, " Boomer called from the living room doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, " Mrs. Alana answered. She paused the tv and sat up. "About what?"

"I got a girl pregnant, " Boomer blurted.

Mrs. Alana immediately stood up and turned around to face him. "You got Pr—."

"We broke up remember?"

"Then... who?"

"...Arianna, " he mumbled.

"Arianna... Ace's sister? Brick's wife? The woman that's obviously off fuckin' limits?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable, Boomer I thought you was gettin' better. Thinking about yo' dumbass choices and makin' shit right, but I was clearly wrong."

"If Bubbles got fuckin' pregnant you wouldn't be treating her like this. Why the fuck do you treat me like shit every time I do something you don't like?" He calmly asked.

"I have higher expectations for you, I count on you to be responsible and respectful. I want you to be better than **me**, I don't wanna see you go down the same road I did. I was in fuckin' jail for fuck's sake, I just want you to do better and be better, " Mrs. Alana explained.

"Let me make my own mistakes Mom, I'm not you and I never will know what it's like to be you. We're two different people."

"Two different people that are almost exactly alike, just go to your room. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Boomer sighed and went to his room, the one upstairs. His mother was disappointed, but Boomer was right. He should make his own mistakes. Mrs. Alana's purpose is to point him in the right direction, not drag him through it.

"You're calling too soon Boomer, " Arianna said to him. He called her as soon as he laid down in bed. She had however just gotten out of the shower.

"Aye, I can check up whenever I want. You carryin' my kid, I wanna see how she doin'."

"She?" she questioned.

"Gotta feelin', " Boomer shrugged.

"You want this baby, don't you?"

"Is that a bad thing? I just like the idea, but it's fine if you don't want to have the baby."

"Boomer, come the fuck on. You can't keep doing this, I haven't even decided and you're already getting attached."

"How long have you been pregnant, you're too fuckin emotional already? I'm not gettin' attached, do whatchu' want. I'll stand behind whatever you choose, " Boomer explained

"Really? Y'know I kinda like the idea of a baby too, but I don't want to do another thing to piss my parents off because I don't wanna hear their stupid ass mouths."

"Yeah, my mom's pretty disappointed, but I don't care. She either has to deal wit' it or not, I really don't care though. "

"Boomer, go to sleep, " Arianna sighed.

"Sing me a song first."

"No, take your ass to sleep, " she ordered.

"I demand a fuckin' song, " Boomer frowned.

"For fuck's sake, fine. What song?"

"I don't care, any song. Just sing, " he replied.

Arianna frowned at Boomer. How is he going to tell her to sing, but not give her a song **to **sing. "Dickhead."

"Do what you always do, make any hip hop or rap song into a sad-ass song. Make that shit beautiful."

"Alright, let me think."

"I'll hang up, " he threatened.

"Boomer" Arianna pouted.

"My bad, take yo' time."

_It feels away, I can't explain, so hold me, babe,_

_I know you can't stay too long_

_And every melody has a way of reminding me_

_Of one of your favorite songs _

_And I know we can't turn back time_

_I know we can't right those wrongs_

_But at least inside my mind_

_It doesn't seem like you're gone_

_Even though I know you're too busy _

_Loving somebody else_

_And you're a million miles past gone_

_I wish my bed was warm_

_But you're loving somebody else_

Arianna stopped there because Boomer had fallen asleep. She let out a deep breath, "Thank God."

* * *

Boomer woke up in the morning for school and found out he was still on FaceTime with Arianna. She was sound asleep though, so he had to be considerate and quiet.

Bubbles was confused when she woke up. All she remembered was driving in the car. She immediately went to Boomer's room.

"Did you—."

"Shhh, yeah I put you in yo' bed last night. Get out, " Boomer blurted as quiet as he could.

"Arianna should be getting up soon anyway, Ace is gonna be leaving soon for school, " she explained.

"You becomin' yo' mother, " he bluntly stated.

"You **are **your mother, " Bubbles growled before leaving. She wasn't becoming her mother, she was just being more vocal and open about her opinions.

"You guys argue too much, " Arianna mumbled with her eyes closed.

"**We **argue too much, but that don't mean I don't love ya'll dumbasses."

"Suck my dick."

"Go get dressed, " Boomer ordered.

"You go get dressed, " she lazily spat.

"I gotta take a shower first."

"... Don't hang up."

"Didn't plan to, " he smirked. Boomer hopped out of bed and went to the hallway bathroom. Technically it's his bathroom because no one but him uses it. His parents and sister have a bathroom in their roomschi"Boomer, please get off of your phone, " his teacher said.

"Ten more minutes, " he stated.

"Boomer, you have class. I will hang up my damn self, " Arianna spoke. They were still on the phone with each other. Boomer had his hood up and his earphones on. It drove the teacher insane.

"I won't say it again, " the teacher declared.

"Boomer, you can talk to your secret girlfriend at lunch, " Bubbles whispered to him.

Well, now the whole class knows Boomer is with someone that is not Princess. It'll spread throughout the whole school and **everyone **will know.

"She is not my girlfriend... yet."

"Yet?" Arianna questioned.

"Well 'course you gon' be, fuck you thought this shit was?"

"Language, Boomer, " the teacher said.

"If you wanna pass your class, go to college, and get a job for the kid you want me to have then hang the fuck up, " Arianna explained.

"Okay, fine."

"Don't call my damn phone no more."

"I'll call when I want."

Arianna hung up the phone, so Boomer put his phone away and crossed his arms. His scowled at the teacher and she rolled her eyes. At least it isn't the twins and **their **nonsense. It's just Boomer's.

Class went on as it normally did and Boomer didn't cause any problems. He's trying his best really, he cares more for his grades, school, and swimming. His mother doesn't know, but Boomer's report card will be looking better. He wants to do better and he's gonna have to if he wants to keep that child and be able to. At least he's reacting better than Butch did and at least he's treating Arianna well. He hasn't done anything wrong to her. Yet.

_Between us, Boomer's already thinking of names_

Throughout the whole day, Boomer checked up on Arianna. She loved the attention, but goddamn he did not give her an hour to herself. Not even swim practice could save her.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you here?" Arianna asked.

"I told you I was checkin' up on you."

Arianna scoffed and walked away from the door. Boomer showed up to her house unannounced.

"The baby isn't that big, stop smothering me!" she yelled from the kitchen, where she walked away to. Boomer made his way to the kitchen, but at the door, he almost bumped into Ace.

"What baby?" he asked, looking directly at Boomer. Arianna turned around quickly when she heard her brother's voice.

"Shit, " Arianna said under her breath. "See, this is what happens when you randomly show up."

"What baby?"

"Ace—."

"You got my sister pregnant?"

"Yeah, " Boomer answered. Unexpectedly, Ace grabbed gripped the collar of Boomers. Boomer was calm and he kept his arms at his sides.

"Ace!" Arianna yelled. Ace came to his senses and let Boomer go.

"My bad, " he mumbled. "It's fine, but... if you break her and fuck her up like you did Princess, I'll fucki—. I'll kill you."

"Reasonable, " Boomer said.

"Ace, go the fuck on somewhere, " Arianna frowned.

"I'm being serious." Ace went back upstairs and Arianna mumbled things under her breath.

"Can we fuck now?" Boomer blurted.

"Don't you have sleep to catch up on?"

"Fuck sleep, I'm trynna' get in between them thick ass—."

"Shut up, I'm not up for sex right now, " she replied.

"Oh my God, ain't pregnant bitches 'posed to be like the horniest mu'fuckas in the world?" Boomer asked.

"Don't call me a bitch."

Boomer squinted at her for a second, then he crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows together. "...Bitch."

Arianna looked up at him with the saddest look he's ever seen. Her glossy eyes filled with tears. Boomer's jaw almost dropped.

"Y-you gon' cry? W-wait, I ain't mean it, " he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to fucking call me that, your blonde ass doesn't listen, " Arianna cried. Boomer pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He used one of his hands to stroke her head.

"I'm **said **so—. I'm sorry, just stop your emotional ass crying."

"Dumbass blonde, " she mumbled. "Fucking always wanna do shit to piss me off."

"You hungry?" he sighed.

"Of course."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Wake your ass up."

Suddenly, Butch was hit on the head by his mother in the head while he was asleep. He bolted up and out of bed after feeling the pain from his mother's hand.

"Mamá, why do you abuse me?" Butch slurred.

"Mijo, you can't sleep all damn day. Zángano. All you do is come home from school and sleep. Get a new job since you got **fired**, " Ms. Talia explained. Now, she is fully Puerto Rican, that explains some of the words she uses and her accent.

"Let me work with Papá then."

"No, your father is a mamabicho. I don't want you anywhere near his 'glorious' hotels and that white fiance of his."

Talia and her ex-husband were at war with each other. They think they hate each other. Butch's father, Rocco, is an Italian man who runs a hotel business. He's the type of guy that has money and brags with expensive items and clothes.

"I would expect you not to be racist, " Butch mumbled under his breath. That got him hit upside the head again.

"Not racist, just honest, " she declared. "Now, go find a job, I'm not paying for your little demon child."

"Mamá, " Butch whined.

"Out!"

"Alright, I can't promise that I'll come back with a job though."

"Mijo, if you come back without a job I will ship you to—."

"Antarctica, so polar bears can fight over my body and eat me alive, " Butch spoke for her. And for that, he got hit upside the head once again. "Ow!"

"Don't interrupt me."

"Mamá, there's a package for you!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs.

"Package?"

She suspiciously looked at Butch and he shrugged in response. He didn't have anything to do with that package.

"It's from Papá!"

"Mija, get away from that thing, it could be a bomb!"

And there she went, out the door. Butch sighed and fell back onto his soft and comfortable bed. His body practically melted into it.

"This house drives me crazier than Boomer's, " he said against his covers. An instant light bulb went off in his head. Butch got up and grabbed his phone from under his pillow. He started a threeway call with Bubbles and Bliss.

"Uhh—."

"Before you two say anything, hear me out, " Butch blurted.

"Okay, " Bubbles and Bliss said in unison.

"Bliss, you are the only one that I know knows how to do this shit and Bubbles I'm just including you because I feel like you need something new. My conclusion is that we should dye our hair, " he explained.

"Are you insane?" Bubbles asked.

"Come on, it's fun."

"Sounds tempting, " Bliss stated.

"Okay Bliss, send both of us the address to whatever hair store you go to and we'll meet there."

Butch hung up the phone and that meant Bubbles would have to do it either way. As soon as Bliss sent the address, all three of them got dressed and left their homes. Bliss and Butch were the first two to arrive.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Bliss asked.

"She's coming, babe. Bubbles knows how to piss people off and that's what she's doing, " he shrugged.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that."

"Well you don't know her." Bubbles pulled up in the parking lot and Butch smirked. "There she is, " he said. Bubbles was wearing yellow plaid bell-bottoms, a cropped yellow V-neck sweater, and chunky black boots. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail though. "Angel, nice of you to join us."

"Yeah, whatever, " Bubbles replied.

"Sassy today huh?"

"Butch, leave her alone. Let's go inside."

"Yes, ma'am."

They went inside, got what they needed, and went to Bliss's apartment. Her apartment was full of colors, but they weren't in your face. Butch was the first to get his hair dyed and he decided to go with white. He made Bubbles go dark brown. There was a theme. Since Butch's hair is originally black, white is the opposite. Since Bubbles's hair is blonde, brown is the opposite.

"Goddamn, I look good, " Butch said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Can't believe I haven't done this before."

"Weird, " Bubbles murmured.

"Are you mixed?" Bliss asked Bubbles.

"My dad's Polynesian, his mom was fully Polynesian and his dad was half. He's kinda pale for a Polynesian though, " Bubbles explained.

"I guess the characteristics skips a generation."

"Stop conversating and get your ass in the chair, " Butch ordered.

"Don't boss her around like that, " Bliss ordered back. "Come on, Bubbles."

"Alright."

Bubbles got in the chair, then got her hair dyed. She almost fell asleep. Bubbles just likes to sleep in general.

"No one is gonna recognize me, " Bubbles stated as she looked at herself in the mirror beside Butch.

"They'll know who you are from behind, " he mumbled. Both Bubbles and Bliss crossed their arms and looked at Butch. "What?"

"You're terrible, " Bliss spoke.

"Completely."

"It was a compliment, " he frowned.

"You have a girlfriend, " the former blonde said.

"Exactly."

"I can't compliment people?"

"Not like **that**, " they exclaimed.

"You two are hard to just please."

"If it was an acceptable compliment, then you would have said it a little louder, " Bubbles countered. Bliss nodded her head in agreement and then they left Butch in the bathroom alone.

* * *

"Who the—."

Bubbles turned around after closing the door to face Boomer's direction. Seeing a brunette walk in the house wasn't normal for this family.

"Oh my God, who did this to you?" Boomer asked.

"Don't be overdramatic, " Bubbles scoffed.

"You look... terrible."

"Thanks, that really makes me feel good about myself, " she sarcastically remarked.

"Why do people ruin the things I love?" Boomer mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling with his hands pressed together. "I needa' answer. Kane, Lono, Ku, ... any other God?"

"Blame Butch for this."

"He ruined your hair?"

"Kinda, " Bubbles shrugged.

"It was perfectly fine the way it fuckin' was, " Boomer growled.

"Fa'afetai."

_She's saying thank you_

"... Was I supposed to know what that shit means?" he rudely asked.

"How do you know the Gods, but not our language?"

"You the one that studies that shit, not me. I couldn't give .5 fucks."

"Our grandparents would hate you, " Bubbles bluntly said.

"Well they live in Bora Bora and we live in stupid ass Townsville, people walkin' around wit' all types of crazy-ass accents everywhere, " Boomer scoffed.

"Says the guy with an 'accent'."

"I ain't got no damn accent."

"That little 'street' accent."

"I love you, but don't disrespect me like that."

Bubbles walked right past him and went to the kitchen where her father was making dinner. It smelt amazing in there.

"What's for dinner?" Bubbles asked.

"Manapua, poke, and loco moco, " her father answered. Manapua is basically a barbeque pork bun, poke is basically a seafood salad and it comes in many forms, and loco moco is a Hawaiian dish that also comes in different forms. Mr. Alana's poke consisted of kimchi, sesame sea oil, crushed chili, and sea salt. His loco moco consisted of white rice, teriyaki chicken, sweet honey barbeque noodles, a hamburger patty, a fried egg, and a side of macaroni salad. For dessert, there's fruit salad.

"No ordering Chinese food for tonight huh?"

"No, your mother wanted me to cook dinner." He turned his head for a sec, but returned his eyes to Bubbles when he noticed her hair. "Well that's new, " he joked.

"I was forced against my will to dye it, " she sighed.

"I like it, it suits you better than blonde does."

"I guess it does."

Mr. Alana then returned to his cooking, "Did you know about Boomer and..."

"Arianna? Yes, but I didn't know about the pregnancy part until Boomer told me, " Bubbles replied. "It's not their fault though, well maybe it is Boomer's, but they trusted birth control and something happened for it to not work."

"But it's been a while, and they still haven't told Brick, " Mr. Alana stated.

"It'll probably come to light when it's too late, " she shrugged.

"I'll tell him before that happens."

"You'd tell Brick that Boomer got his wife pregnant after a month of nonstop sex?"

"It's not right for the marriage to be drug on this far, I can't stand back and watch, " he replied.

"Well that's true, but Dad—."

"I know it's wrong for me to get involved—."

"I wasn't going to say that, I don't care if you get involved. Boomer does though, he'll try to kick your ass, " Bubbles explained. "Not that he'd accomplish anything."

"Even so, " Mr. Alana shrugged.

And that's what he did. When another month went by and Brick was still being left in the blindside, Mr. Alana told him. Boomer was, of course, upset, but it had to be done. Arianna was upset at Boomer because of his dad, but she got over it eventually. It just meant Boomer didn't have to keep her a secret anymore and Brick could go back to doing whatever he wanted. Brick did feel a little betrayed by Boomer, but then he thought about how young they were to even be married.

Boomer wanted to show everybody how his girlfriend is better than everyone else's girlfriend. So, he's taking her to prom. That made Butch take Bliss.

_Princess... was ticked the hell off_

"I can't believe you went ahead and got her pregnant! I bet you couldn't wait to get the hell away from me so you could fuck her!" Princess yelled.

_True_

They were in the bathroom because that was the only place that was private enough for their conversation. Boomer didn't want to bring Arianna into it because two females yelling at each other wouldn't fix anything. Plus Arianna isn't allowed to be riled up.

"Princess, can you calm the fu—."

"Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down?!"

Bomber sighed and crossed his arms, "I got better places to be Princess, I can't stay here and argue with you."

"So, I'm not important anymore?"

"...Well, you're not important right now, I got a pregnant girlfriend to look after. She probably worried about me and hungry. She's always hungry, " he stated.

"You are unbelievable, " she spat.

"I know, but we broke up for a reason. Don't get yo'self all mad cuz' I got the women you hate pregnant. It's my problem, not yours, you got nothin' to do with this. Don't try to involve yourself, it's only gon' hurt more."

Princess covered her face and started crying. Boomer opened his mouth, but then closed it. He has never dealt with her crying that well in the past and he can't shut her up with sex because they're not together.

"Princess, don't cry. Princess, I get it. Lovin' someone is hard to stop, it'll happen on its own. You can't do this to yo'self, not like this, I told you to live yo' life, " Boomer explained.

"I hate you, " she said through her hands and tears. Princess hated him because she loved him so much. Boomer with another woman made her sick to her stomach.

"Princess, stop. You're going to mess up your makeup."

He put her hand on her head and it stopped her tears. She dropped her hands and looked up at him. Some of her eyeshadow and liner was smudged, but it's a good thing that she comes prepared.

"Go fix your makeup and have fun at this prom shit, you only get to go once, " Boomer ordered.

She sniffled and nodded her head. Then, he left to find Arianna. She was actually trying to find him and she was **not **happy with him.

"Hey, how fuckin dare you leave me with people I don't know? No one would leave me the hell alone, a girl asked me if I was your damn side piece, " Arianna said. Arianna was wearing a

"I'm sorry, had to deal wit' somthin', " Boomer briefly explained.

"Is she hungry?" Boomer asked referring to the unborn child.

"You better be asking if **I'm **hungry, I'm in charge of this child eating."

"... Bitch, " he bluntly uttered. Arianna's eyes started to water and Boomer accomplished what he wanted to accomplish. For her to stop being mad at him, that's his go-to.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to cry. Come on, let's go get some food in you two."

From afar, Bubbles watched Boomer and Arianna walk across the room. Bubbles was impressed he even got Arianna to come. It was hard to get her a dress because they had to predict how big she would be when prom came around. Arianna is 7 months pregnant and I'm her stomach is pretty big. Arianna's dress was covered in blue sparkles that changed color depending on how much light they're getting and the top had little diamond chains hanging from the v line going down her chest. The sleeves were long and it went all the way to her knuckles. The top of Arianna's hair was braided and the rest was out. She had a lot of hair because it grows fast. Over her hair was a diamond headpiece. Boomer was wearing a blue velvet suit with black pants and a black tie. He wore a silver crown with blue diamonds and two snakes on the front. The crown was crooked on his head because he liked it that way.

"Angel, " Butch called. Bubbles looked over at him and frowned. She was basically saying: 'what?' "Come on." Butch held his hand out for her to take.

Bubbles looked over at Ace, then Bliss, then back at Butch. "Come on, where?"

"To dance, you've only been up from that chair like two or three times, " he answered. Bubbles scrunched her face up and rolled her eyes. "Ace, tell your girlfriend to dance with me."

"If she doesn't want to dance, she doesn't want to dance. I can't force her, " Ace countered.

"You love kissing her ass in public, " Butch muttered to himself. Bubbles stood up, much to his surprise. She looked at him with her cold blue eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Are we going or not?" she asked.

"Hell yeah."

Butch grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. When they were settled, Bubbles lightly and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck while Butch put his hands on her hips. She had to use her hands to pull his up to her waist really quick. That made him frown.

"And who picked out your dress?" Butch asked. Bubbles's dress was red, it hugged her body down to her feet, but the rest was poofy and princess-like. Kinda hard to move in though. Her dark hair was in a bun while her bangs hung loose.

"I picked it, " she responded.

"Did you and Boomer plan to wear each other's opposite color?" Butch was wearing a completely black suit. His white hair was slicked back and a couple strands that were by his left eye wouldn't stay up.

"I guess it just happened, " Bubbles shrugged. "I bought my dress first, so I don't care."

"Do you think it's weird for your brother to be with your boyfriend's sister?" he questioned.

"A little, but it's been done before. As long as it's not illegal, I don't care. I love Ace and Boomer loves Arianna."

"Do you think it's weird that Boomer treats Arianna like royalty, but treated Princess the opposite?"

"Yeah, but it depends how you look at it. You could say, Boomer learned from his mistakes and wanted to treat Arianna better than Princess because of obvious reasons. Or you could say, Boomer slowly stopped caring for Princess and he was tired of being in a relationship he doesn't care, but he cares about this one with Arianna, " Bubbles explained.

"Smart analyzation, " Butch teased.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm stealing you, what else?"

Bubbles mumbled something under her breath and Butch slid his hands back to her hips. "Stop, " she ordered, pulling them back to her waist.

"You're no fun anymore."

"It's called being in a relationship, you're doing too much to not be in one, " Bubbles growled.

"It's called being in an open relationship, not that I even sleep with anyone else. If I did, it would be okay though, " Butch argued.

"Why open?" Bubbles questioned, looking at him like he was the weirdest thing she saw.

"Because I'm going to college and I don't want Bliss to die because I'm gone."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and Butch laughed. "Leave me out of your open relationship."

"You don't miss me?" he chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine without you, " Bubbles dryly declared.

Butch got closer and whispered in her ear, "You don't miss me tonguing you down?" Then, he backed his head up. Bubbles was blushing. Her whole face was red.

"No, what the hell?"

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie?"

" 'It's called being in a relationship', " he restated.

"That's the exact I don't, I have Ace to give me whatever I want, " Bubbles said.

"Oh please."

Bubbles went back to her seat and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Ace asked.

"Nothing, Butch is being messy, " Bubbles answered.

"What'd he say?"

"Later."

Boomer came over to the table with Arianna. She was upset again. Ace could tell by the scowl on her face.

"What's wrong wit(h) you?" Boomer and Ace asked their sisters at the same time.

"Nothing, " Bubbles and Arianna said in unison.

"Bullshit, " Boomer declared.

"People annoy me, " Arianna snarled. Arianna was being bombarded with questioned by outsiders about her and Boomer again.

"**Butch **annoys me."

"What he do, I'll beat his ass?" the blonde blurted.

"Nothing major, " Bubbles mumbled.

"Getting you upset is major, I'll murder every single one of these mu'fuckas."

Arianna elbowed Boomer in his side, "You can't threaten to kill people again if you're not gonna do it."

"Okay, yeah whatever."

That night ended well, despite that little bump. Boomer and Bubbles ended up drunk... drinking game gone wrong. Who knew Bubbles could drink so much? Ace and Arianna had to take care of their drunk partner all night. Butch and Bliss spent alone time together and then Butch had to check on Blossom and the baby. She's almost two months old. Princess called Brick because they were both wronged by Boomer and they just relaxed at her house. Nothing 'intimate' happened, everything was just platonic.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, if you don't drive faster, " Arianna threatened.

"I'm doing the speed limit, " Boomer replied.

"No you're not, you're slow as—. Boomer, turn around."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"We have more important things to do, turn around and drive to the **fucking **hospital!" she yelled.

"Wha—."

"My water broke."

Boomer swerved the car by accident and looked for a spot they could turn around for the hospital. "Now I'ma have to clean the damn car."

"Shut up and drive, blondie, " Arianna ordered. "Do you think I'm happy about ruining these pants?"

"Suck a dick."

"Suck **my **dick."

"Bitch, " Boomer blurted. That made her instantly start crying.

"Why do you always do this?"

Boomer put one of his hands on her shoulder, he could be put his hand on her thigh because it's wet. Clearly. Arianna stopped crying eventually, but that's when things took a bad turn. Arianna started feeling pain for some reason, an uncomfortable pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts, it not supposed to hurt, " Ashe groaned.

Boomer looked at her from the corner of his eyes for a sec and saw the worst thing he could see when a woman's pregnant but not giving birth.

_Blood_

"Oh my God." He made an illegal turn and starting speeding up. Boomer sped past car after car. He checked on her every five minutes, but the third time he did, Arianna's eyes were closed. Boomer didn't immediately panic, she could just be closing her eyes because that's what some people do when they're in pain.

"Ari?" Boomer called.

No answer

"Arianna?"

Still no answer

"Why does shit like this happen to me?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Sir, calm down—."

"I swear to God if somethin' happens to either of them, I will sue all of you mu'fuckas!"

"Sir, please. You're making a scene, " a nurse told him. "The doctor will try his absolute best to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Trying is different than doing it."

Boomer sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. His body was shaking. In normal circumstances, Boomer would have been let into the room, but things aren't normal. He's lashing out at people and he's not allowed to go in because of that. If he was calmer, he could. So, Boomer did the only sane thing he thought of doing. That included calling Ace, Bubbles, and his parents.

His parents were the first to arrive, then Bubbles, and then Ace.

"Boomer, what happened?" Mrs. Alana asked in a soft tone.

"I was taking her to get something to eat and her water broke, but then she said it hurt and there was blood. Then, she passed out, " he explained.

"And why aren't you in there with her?"

"Because I can't control myself, I need to be in there. But I also can't be in there, I'm scared Mom."

"I know you are, but you can't let that stop you. You have to be there for her and your baby, " Mrs. Alana said to him. "You don't want to miss the birth of your little girl. Even if something bad happens, you have to be there."

"... Okay, " he muttered.

"Alright, I'll get a nurse and tell them you're ready."

* * *

Boomer had Arianna's hand in his as she was getting an emergency c section. She was awake, thank God. Arianna smiled when she heard the cries of her baby. Boomer wiped away a tear that was coming out of his eye and with the upper part of his arm. Both of them were okay and that meant he was okay. Everything was okay.

After Arianna got stitched back up, they were taken to a recovery room and there Arianna would be able to breastfeed the baby then Boomer would be allowed to hold her.

"Told you it was a girl, " Boomer quietly said as he looked down at his daughter. He was being very careful while holding her. Boomer didn't want anything to happen to her. As long as he's here nothing won't happen to Arianna or the baby.

"Fuck you, " Arianna replied.

"How do you think we got here?"

"You're disgusting. Aren't you gonna tell everyone to come in now?" she questioned.

"Then they'd want to hold the baby. I want my alone time right now, " Boomer explained. Arianna picked up her phone so she could text Ace that it was okay for everyone else to come into the room.

"You'll have plenty of time to spend with her. Start thinking of names though, don't think of nothing stupid because I'll kick your ass."

Boomer scoffed and rolled his eyes, Arianna was about to add something but was cut off because everybody else barged in.

"I was out there for three hours, " Mrs. Alana said dramatically.

"Two hours at the least, " Mr. Alana stated.

"Don't start, " Boomer ordered. "If you argue around my daughter, I'll kick you out."

"How dare you?"

"He has a right to, babe."

"Now, who wants to hold her?" Arianna questioned, butting into their conversation.

"Oh, me, " Mrs. Alana blurted.

"What? Wait, this is my—."

"Our."

Boomer gave Arianna a look, but she ignored him. Mrs. Alana washed her hands in the bathroom and came back out to hold the baby. Boomer gave his daughter to her, but pouted.

"She's so small and quiet, " Mrs. Alana cooed. "Nothing like my children, you two cried for no reason and weighed 12 pounds. Do you know how bad my pregnancy was, it took 48 hours?"

"Seriously, again with your bottomless pit?" Boomer mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"We're you the one that opposed to arguing around your daughter?" Bubbles chimed in.

"Boomer's a hypocrite, we know this. Gotta learn to ignore."

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Boomer frowned.

"If it's true, it's true, " Bubbles replied.

Ace and Mr. Alana rolled their eyes at all of them. Those two did not expect to fall in love with a crazy person and plan to spend the rest of their lives together.

"So what are you guys naming her?" Ace asked, changing the topic.

"Shit, I don't know, " Boomer answered. "Names are hard."

"Not to our parents, " Bubbles muttered.

"Bubbles is an adorable name, " Mrs. Alana stated. Bubbles shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Boomer's name was going to be Bar—." Mr. Alana said before getting cut off.

"Don't say it, " Boomer blurted. He immediately covered his ears. Boomer's hated his almost name. It was embarrassing and he's grateful for his dad being the one that named him.

"How about we all just say a name and we can pick which one is the best?" Arianna proposed.

"That is a great idea, " Mrs. Alana smiled.

"I go first, I'm her father."

"What if I wanted to go first, I almost died getting her here?" Arianna questioned.

"Fine, go first, " Boomer sighed.

"Kiko, " she said.

"Miracle, " Boomer said with too much confidence.

"Akali, " Mrs. Alana uttered.

"Nohea, " Mr. Alana said.

"Alohi." Mr. Alana smiled at his daughter, proud of her for also picking a Hawaiian name.

"Adanna, " Ace shrugged.

"Shit, I didn't think this over. I like them all, " Arianna mumbled.

"Terrible planning, " Boomer taunted.

"Don't push it."

"I like Akali the best, " Bubbles claimed.

"Really? Bubbles we supposed to be on the same side."

Bubbles paid no mind to her twin brother. Boomer is just being a drama queen. Bubbles can have her own opinion.

"Kiko's nice, " Mrs. Alana claimed. She looked down at the baby when she heard her breathing speed up. The baby started crying and Mrs. Alana immediately gave her to Arianna. "I don't deal with crying."

"She's probably hungry, " Ace spoke.

"Mhm."

Arianna started to breastfeed her while they finished discussing names. In the end, they were deciding between Kiko, Miracle, and Akali. Boomer was persistent with keeping Miracle in the loop.

"There you go, open those eyes, " Arianna whispered to her baby. She stroked her head slowly as her eyes blinked open. Arianna gasped in awe. Both of the baby's irises were half brown and half light blue. It was hard to see since she kept blinking and her eyes were squinting. "Boomer, get your ass over here."

Boomer huffed and got out of his chair, then he came to the side of the hospital bed. "What?"

"Look at her eyes."

Boomer looked into his daughter's eyes and saw her partial heterochromia. To say the least, Boomer's shocked.

"I love this fuckin' kid."

"Of course you do, that's your daughter, " Mrs. Alana scoffed.

"No, look at her eyes, " Boomer frowned.

Everyone got a turn looking at the baby's eyes. Boomer was feeling so proud of himself to have made a child so beautiful.

"Swear to the Gods, if you vote Kiko I will murder you, " Boomer threatened. It was for Bubbles since she was the last one to vote. Kiko had 3 votes and Miracle had 2.

"The baby still has to have a middle name, you can pick that."

"Mom... mind yo' business, " Boomer said.

"Boomer, I'm sorry. Well not really, but I say Kiko. Miracle is... kinda corny for my 'taste', " Bubbles explained.

"Fuck you, I thought we was 'DNA buddies'."

"Boomer, just pick the middle name and be happy, " Arianna ordered.

"You people hate me, " he groaned.

"Don't be a baby in front of the baby."

Boomer laughed at that and crouched a little to have his head on the top of Arianna's. His nose was buried in her hair and he loved the smell of her coconut-scented shampoo.

"Alright, it's getting a little late. We should go, " Mrs. Alana announced. Everyone agreed with her.

"Well, thank you for taking the time out of your day for my almost death experience, " Arianna joked with fake humor.

"Don't joke about that shit, " Boomer mumbled. "I was really scared."

"It's my death experience, " she argued.

"I believe that's arguing, " Bubbles stated.

"Bubbles, mind yo' business."

She smirked and shrugged. "Come on Bubbles, " Ace said. Bubbles walked to where he was by the door and grabbed his hand. "Arianna, be careful. Don't try to do anything that you can't and hurt yourself."

"Sure, whatever. Bye, " she replied quickly.

"Boomer, don't give her no trouble."

"Mom, get out."

After everyone left, Boomer and Arianna were discussing middle names. Boomer was just giving her suggestions and she'd decide whether or not it went with Kiko and Alana.

"Aura?"

"Kiko Aura Alana?" Arianna said under her breath.

"Got a ring to it right?" Arianna laughed at Boomer, but that laugh was followed by a groan. Boomer's smile dropped and he came to her bedside. He was concerned. "Is it the stitches?"

"Of course it is, " she answered.

"Alright, after the birth certificate shit, you get yo' rest."

"Can you put my hair in a bun for me?"

"Mhm, " he replied with a nod of his head. Boomer always had ponytail holders around his right wrist for Arianna. So he used one and put her hair in a bun.

"This is all your fault, you know that right?" Arianna asked.

"Of course I do, I got you pregnant."

"No, you were to damn persistent. I did not want to have sex with you, " she scoffed.

"Its called tension, sexual tension, " Boomer corrected.

"Bullshit."

Boomer rolled his eyes, he knew he was right. "How about, Kiko Angel Alana?"

"That sounds good actually, I like it, " Arianna expressed. "Middle names are hard."

"That's why I'm here, " he teased. They shared a kiss, but it was interrupted by the nurse coming in.

"Oh, my bad, " she said.

"It's fine."

* * *

"Do you really see a future with me?" Ace asked Bubbles.

"Ace, I see everything with you. You were always my choice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, " she answered. They were in Bubbles's room doing what they always do. Enjoying each other's presence.

"Then block Butch's number on your phone, he doesn't need to text you every hour."

Bubbles was surprised he even knew Butch texted her. It's not like she replied to all of his texts. Ace sees Butch all of the time, they go to the same college, but he would rather not be reminded of him when he's with Bubbles.

"He doesn't text me every hour, Butch can be annoying but he means well. Most of the time at least, " she explained.

"Most of the time, " Ace mumbled with a scoff.

"Ace."

"I'm serious, block him."

"He's a family friend, " Bubbles muttered.

"Do I care?"

"No."

"Then do it."

"Ace." Butch was annoying for sure, but he was still fun to be around.

"Bubbles, " he replied. She let out a loud and heavy sigh and crossed her arms. "He just wants to fuck you and you know it."

"Well, of course, he wants to. He's been wanting to do that for like a year now. I am faithful to you though, so you don't have to worry about him, " Bubbles explained. "I love you, not him. Sure he's kinda attractive, but I'm in love with you."

"I'll do it for you t—."

"Ace, I'm in love with you. All Butch's and everybody else's shit doesn't matter. You don't have to trust them, you just have to trust me."

He sighed, giving up on trying. Bubbles smiled because she knew she had won. Bubbles loved Ace so she wouldn't cheat on him or even think of it.

_Unlike her brother _

* * *

So, Bubbles chose Ace, Boomer chose Arianna and Butch chose Bliss. None of them could have predicted this outcome. The whole thing was just crazy and wild. One thing after another, but everyone made it out. Of course, there are the broken hearts that need time to heal though. That's life.


End file.
